Enchanted
by mokona-pyuh
Summary: Et si Merlin avait envoyé le destin bouler ? Peut-être que tout cela aurait été différent. Recueil d'OS plus ou moins longs, plus ou moins légers, romantiques, humoristiques, tristes ou angstueux, et qui se suivent plus ou moins, sur Mordred et Merlin. Dernier chapitre en ligne: "Destin (Enchanted)".
1. Choix

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

**Alors, voici ma deuxième fanfic sur le fandom de Merlin. Plus qu'une vraie fanfic, c'est plutôt un recueil d'OS plus ou moins longs et qui se suivent plus ou moins.**

**Disclaimers: Merlin n'est pas à moi, sinon je vous promets que j'aurais viré un ou deux scénaristes pour rectifier toutes les erreurs et les retournements de situations débiles.**

**Rating: T (on est jamais trop prudents, et je prévois de la violence et des sous-entendus, au moins)**

**Pairings: Aucun pour cet OS, mais deviendra du Merdred clair plus tard.**

**Bon, voilà. Parce que moi j'aime Mordred et que j'aurais voulu que son rôle change, je vous présente "Enchanted". Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Enchanted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Choix<strong>

* * *

><p>Merlin avait cru le dragon, les prophéties et, tout simplement, le destin, de nombreuses fois. Certaines fois il s'en voulait. D'autres fois moins. Mais il arrivait aussi qu'il n'écoute que son propre jugement et son cœur, ne laissant rien d'autre l'influencer. Parfois cela finissait mal. D'autres fois il ne le regrettait pas du tout. Et puis il y avait toutes les fois où il hésitait entre sa raison et son cœur.<p>

Morgane avait été l'un de ces fois. Il avait laissé le jugement des autres l'affecter, avait choisit la peur et la prudence de la raison... Oh, il l'avait amèrement regretté, il le regrettait toujours. Et désormais il se retrouvait dans une situation similaire, sa raison et son cœur se livrant une guerre sans merci. Mordred.

Mordred au regard qui semblait toujours vide, au visage perpétuellement neutre. Mordred dont les pouvoirs immenses et instinctifs étaient terrifiants. Mordred qui avait un lien avec Morgane. Mordred qui était dangereux.

Mais c'était aussi le Mordred qui avait sauvé Arthur sans hésiter, qui avait juré loyauté au roi. Mordred qui fixait Merlin avec de grands yeux d'animal blessé dès que le sorcier lui montrait qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance – pas encore, qui sait. Mordred qui était si jeune.

Mordred qui finirait par tous les trahir, disait sa raison.

Mordred qui tentait presque désespérément de gagner sa confiance. Qui était gentil. Qui lui avait pardonné ses torts. Qui lui souriait avec l'espoir de voir le serviteur répondre de même. Qui était si innocent, murmurait son cœur.

Mordred qui était destiné à tuer Arthur, le prévenait sa raison.

Mordred qui était encore plein d'espoir et de chaleur malgré ce qu'il avait vécu. Qui avait une magie vibrante et belle l'entourant. Qui tentait toujours de l'atteindre avec son pouvoir, simplement le toucher, en une demande d'amitié.

Et Merlin souhaitait plus que tout accepter cette demande.

D'une façon presque prévisible, ce fut son cœur qui gagna la bataille. Il avait rejeté Morgane. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur avec Mordred.

Et lorsque, pour la première fois, il laissa sa magie répondre légèrement au contact de celle du chevalier, le sourire étonné mais radieux qui illumina son visage et ses yeux fut tout ce dont Merlin avait besoin pour être convaincu qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Que le destin aille se faire foutre.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà la fin du premier OS. Laissez moi savoir ce que vous en pensez par reviews !<strong>

**Le prochain vendredi prochain. ;)**


	2. Nom

**Deuxième OS !**

**Merci à ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris ou aux alertes ! :D**

**Disclaimers: Merlin n'est pas à moi, sinon je vous promets que j'aurais viré un ou deux scénaristes pour rectifier toutes les erreurs et les retournements de situations débiles.**

**Rating: T (on est jamais trop prudents, et je prévois de la violence et des sous-entendus, au moins)**

**Pairings: Aucun pour cet OS, mais deviendra du Merdred clair plus tard.**

**C'est légèrement différent du premier, j'espère que cela vous plaira, enjoy !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Enchanted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nom<strong>

* * *

><p>- Bonjour Emrys. Salua Mordred tranquillement, voyant Merlin passer seul dans le couloir désert.<p>

Ce dernier releva les yeux vers lui, surpris, semblant le remarquer seulement maintenant, et laissa un grand sourire étirer ses lèvres en réponse au salut. Le chevalier se sentit lui rendre son grand sourire sans y penser et il laissa sa magie frôler naturellement avec celle, si lumineuse et puissante du serviteur. Un petit frisson le parcouru alors que la magie de son vis à vis répondit au contact, pulsant calmement contre la sienne. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, mais chaque fois était tout aussi grisante et étrangement satisfaisante, presque naturelle. Sans vraiment y penser, il se mit à marcher aux côtés de Merlin en silence, profitant simplement de la présence de l'homme à ses côtés.

- Mordred. Intervint Merlin au bout d'un moment, brisant le silence confortable de sa voix calme. Dis moi, pourquoi continues tu de m'appeler Emrys lorsque nous sommes seuls ?

- Parce que tu es Emrys. Répondit le druide en haussant les épaules avec évidence, un peu surpris de la question.

- Mon nom de naissance est Merlin. Pointa avec un petit sourire son ami sorcier.

- Bien sûr, opina tranquillement Mordred, mais tu dégages une puissance qui t'es propre. Il me serait simplement impossible de l'allier à un autre nom qu'Emrys.

Cela laissa Merlin silencieux et pensif durant un instant. Il était tout aussi conscient que Mordred de leurs deux pouvoirs qui semblaient avoir décidés de s'emmêler l'un avec l'autre de façon tout à fait autonome. Ils sentaient leur magie s'enrouler ensemble sans qu'ils ne le veuillent vraiment, agissant instinctivement. C'était étrangement normal.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu immédiatement savoir qui j'étais, la première fois. Reprit Merlin. Personne d'autre, sauf certains druides assez puissants et expérimentés, ne me reconnaît jamais.

- C'est parce que nous sommes liés d'une façon qu'ils ne peuvent espérer comprendre. Sourit Mordred. Je reconnaîtrais ta magie n'importe où, n'importe quand, Emrys.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, sa magie se pressa gentiment contre celle du sorcier à ses côtés, qu'il cru voir frissonner comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Aucun d'eux ne dit rien de plus. Mais le regard chaleureux que Merlin lui lança assura Mordred d'une chose : Emrys aussi reconnaîtrait son pouvoir dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà la fin de ce second OS. Sachez que j'apprécie la critique, et que j'aime savoir que vous êtes là, vous les lecteurs. Les reviews sont là pour ça ! ;)<strong>

**Le prochain vendredi prochain. ;)**


	3. Désir

**Troisième OS ! Désolée pour le retard, et joyeuse st valentin !**

**Merci à ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris ou aux alertes ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme également (Tardis Sherlock, PofI) ! Cela me réchauffe le coeur et j'apprécie vos avis ! :D**

**Disclaimers: Merlin n'est pas à moi, sinon je vous promets que j'aurais viré un ou deux scénaristes pour rectifier toutes les erreurs et les retournements de situations débiles.**

**Rating: T (on est jamais trop prudents, et je prévois de la violence et des sous-entendus, au moins)**

**Pairings: On passe à la partie Merdred, la première partie.**

**Encore une fois, cette partie est différente. On entre dans une partie plus sérieuse de leur relation, le début de développement entre eux. Parce que oui, je prévois du développement. :D**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Enchanted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Désir<strong>

* * *

><p>Cela faisait bientôt deux mois que Merlin avait décidé de laisser la raison de côté pour suivre son cœur, et que lui et Mordred faisaient un beau doigt d'honneur au destin en devenant amis. Et franchement Merlin se demandait comment il avait pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager de rester méfiant, rude et froid envers le chevalier. Sa présence à ses côtés était tellement normale, cela lui semblait si correct, qu'il lui était impensable de s'en séparer. Rien que la façon dont leurs magies réagissaient l'un à l'autre, s'entremêlant, se fondant l'une dans l'autre comme deux pièces d'un puzzle, était la preuve de son lien avec Mordred.<p>

À vrai dire quand le jeune druide avait déclaré qu'ils étaient liés, d'une façon que les autres ne pouvaient espérer comprendre, il ne s'était vraiment pas trompé... et eux même avaient parfois du mal à appréhender toute l'étendue de leur lien. Plus le temps passait, plus leurs magies s'accordaient et plus ils devenaient proches – presque dépendants l'un à l'autre. Ils pouvaient sentir l'autre arriver à des centaines de mètres en se concentrant un peu, et lorsqu'ils étaient séparés ils sentaient un drôle de vide à leurs côtés.

Il savaient bien que leur relation n'était pas la plus saine d'entre toutes, que leur dépendance l'un à l'autre leur poserait des problèmes, et ils prenaient grand soin à le cacher aux autres, mais également à eux même. Mais même cela ne les empêchaient pas de se rapprocher. Ils se parlaient plus souvent, partageaient des discussions télépathiques quand ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre, et ils devenaient peu à peu plus tactiles. Encore heureusement, personne ne le remarquait, car ils faisaient bien attention à se comporter normalement en public. En privé en revanche, il y avait des fois où ils avaient envie de se coller à leur camarade pour ne plus le lâcher. Mais ils se retenaient, sans savoir que cela augmentait la sorte de frustration qu'ils avaient déjà en eux.

Finalement ce ne fut pas si étonnant que cela qu'ils finissent par craquer, par s'abandonner à ce désir obscur et irrépressible. Pourtant c'était un jour normal. Mais à un moment ils étaient en train de parler calmement dans un couloir désert et le second ils se retrouvaient dans une pièce inoccupée, plaquant tour à tour leur vis à vis entre un mur et eux. Ils ne surent jamais vraiment ce qui les avait poussé à craquer, mais tout à coup ils se dévoraient mutuellement la bouche, se serrant avidement l'un contre l'autre, menant une bataille féroce pour dominer l'étreinte presque violente, primaire, qu'ils partageaient.

Éventuellement Merlin prit le dessus, étant plus grand, plus vieux et nettement plus puissant que Mordred. Il plaqua le chevalier contre le mur, aidé en partie par sa magie, l'embrassant passionnément. C'est haletants, les joues rouges et le dos leur faisant un peu mal qu'ils se séparèrent un instant, se fixant avec le même regard plein de désir incompréhensible mais irrépressible. Aucun d'eux ne parla. Ils retournèrent simplement avec encore plus d'avidité à s'embrasser, loin du monde extérieur.

Après cela ils continuèrent comme avant en public. Mais en privé, ce fut différent. Couloirs déserts, pièces inoccupées, armurerie, chambres, ruelle sombre, qu'importe. Tout était bon, s'ils étaient seuls, pour céder à leurs envies. Un baiser volé par ci, une nuit agitée par là, des frôlements joueurs aux étreintes passionnées... Ils s'y prêtaient avec grâce, sans même caresser l'idée d'arrêter.

Parlèrent-ils d'amour ? Non. Bien sûr que non.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pour ceux qui se demandent: Non, Mordred et Merlin ne sont pas amoureux, du moins pour l'instant. D'où ma dernière phrase. Après tout il serait illogique et un peu surnaturel qu'ils passent d'ennemis à amis à amoureux directement, sans passer par les questions et les développements de relation par lesquels nous autre pauvres mortels passons.<strong>

**Donc dans un premier lieu, ils ne répondent qu'à un désir, leur relation étant purement charnelle, parfois tendre, jamais amoureuse.**

**Voilà.**

**Le prochain vendredi prochain. ;)**


	4. Cauchemar

**Quatrième OS.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris ou aux alertes ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme également (Tardis Sherlock) ! Cela me réchauffe le coeur et j'apprécie vos avis ! :D**

**Disclaimers: Merlin n'est pas à moi, sinon notre héros aurait été moins débile par moments.**

**Rating: T (on est jamais trop prudents)**

**Pairings: Merdred.**

**Un OS un peu plus sombre, sur un aspect de leur relation qu'il ne faudrait pas oublier.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Enchanted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cauchemar<strong>

* * *

><p>Deux formes étaient allongées dans un grand lit, dans les quartiers d'un chevalier. Nus, l'un contre l'autre, serrés en une étreinte protectrice, Merlin et Mordred profitaient d'une bonne nuit de sommeil ensemble, ce qu'ils avaient rarement l'occasion d'avoir puisque Gaius remarquerait l'absence de son pupille. Leurs souffles étaient paisibles, et l'obscurité les enveloppait comme un manteau.<p>

Néanmoins le calme ne dura pas éternellement, alors qu'en plein milieu de la nuit Merlin commença à s'agiter, à gémir, grimaçant même dans son sommeil. Le son et le mouvement semblèrent être assez pour que son compagnon ne se réveille, ouvrant un œil encore endormi. Il remarqua alors que c'était son amant, dans un état de détresse assez remarquable, qui l'avait réveillé. Il se redressa un peu, regardant l'autre homme, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

De son côté, Merlin vivait une vision de cauchemar, qu'il avait malheureusement vu plusieurs fois ces derniers temps. Il se trouvait dans un champ de bataille au ciel sombre et au sol rougit par le sang des morts. Des corps jonchaient le sol de partout, des armes et des étendards déchirés étaient plantés de façon tordue dans la boue, offrant un spectacle de désolation et d'horreur. Merlin regardait autour de lui avec angoisse, cherchant son roi, cherchant Arthur du regard.

Soudain à quelques mètres de lui il vit un spectacle qui lui glaça le sang. Mordred, tout de noir vêtu, l'air froid et cruel, un mauvais sourire hantant ses lèvres, s'avançait vers le roi de Camelot, une épée aux inscriptions dorées dans la main. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir qu'elle avait été forgée dans le souffle d'un dragon. Arthur, pour sa part, fixait le chevalier qui un jour lui avait été loyal, la trahison et la peine se disputant sur son visage. Mordred leva sa lame, et frappa. Arthur para le coup, mais il était blessé, et trébucha.

Le jeune druide aux cheveux bouclés transperça Arthur, sans l'ombre d'un remord dans ses yeux. Et le blond chuta au sol, regardant avec horreur, douleur et une peine sans précédent la lame qui s'enfonçait dans son abdomen. Un filet de sang goutta sur son menton. Merlin hurla, se précipitant vers eux, la haine brûlant dans ses veines, embrasant sa magie. Mordred se tourna vers lui, alerté... Et lui sourit, cruellement.

- Trop tard, Merlin.

Et sans hésiter, il retira la lame de la plaie dans un geste fluide. Arthur s'écroula, les yeux déjà vides de vie.

Merlin se réveilla d'un coup, suant à grosses gouttes, haletant, encore paniqué. Il avait envie de crier, de se précipiter pour trouver Arthur, de vérifier qu'il allait bien. Sa magie bouillonnait en lui, comme n'attendant qu'une chose : être libérée pour le protéger et protéger son roi de sa détresse. Le serviteur se força à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il prit alors conscience d'une voix réconfortante, bien qu'inquiète.

- Emrys, calmes toi. Lui répétait avec attention Mordred, lui frottant le dos. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas réel.

- M-Mordred ? Murmura Merlin.

Il était perdu, mais se sentait confusément bien. La caresse douce de la main de son amant contre son dos le calmait peu à peu, et il sentait que le jeune druide utilisait sa magie pour le faire se sentir mieux. Une lumière bleutée, qui était tout sauf naturelle, dansait à leurs côtés pour leur apporter de la lumière. Peu à peu son souffle redevint calme, ses tremblements cessèrent, il arrêta de paniquer. Mordred lui prit le visage à deux mains, le fixant avec inquiétude mais détermination.

- Tout va bien. Lui déclara-t-il. Je suis là, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Merlin revit alors les images tant vues dans ses rêves, de la bataille, d'Arthur tombant au sol, l'épée dans l'estomac, de Mordred avec son air si froid, si... différent. Il sentit ses yeux le brûler, alors qu'une fois de plus il se demanda si c'était le destin qui cherchait à le prévenir. Mais deux bras musclés, réconfortants, s'enroulèrent autour de lui, et il oublia le temps d'une seconde ses craintes. Avant qu'elles ne reviennent, encore plus forte. Et si tout cela ne changeait rien ? Et si Mordred finissait par trahir ? S'il avait une nouvelle fois accordé sa confiance à la mauvaise personne ? Comment pouvait-il dire que tout allait bien ?

Se laissant aller contre l'épaule de son amant, qui ne comprenait pas totalement sa détresse mais ne disait rien d'autre que des mots rassurants et vides de sens, il se mit à sangloter lourdement. Arthur restait destiné à mourir de la main de Mordred, et il avait peur, si peur, que son cauchemar ne se réalise.

Non, rien n'allait.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eh oui, malgré le fait que Merlin ai un peu envoyé le destin bouler, il n'empêche que Mordred reste destiné à tuer Arthur un jour. Et comment est-ce que l'on peut demander à Merlin de choisir Mordred alors que l'on sait pertinemment qu'il choisira Arthur, envers et contre tout ? Malgré cela, il tente de choisir Mordred. Forcément, il ne peut pas bien le vivre. Pas quand il sait que son choix pourrait amener son roi à mourir.<strong>

**Voilà.**

**Donnez moi vos avis, je suis toujours curieuse !**

**Le prochain OS vendredi prochain. ;)**


	5. Cicatrices

**Voici le ... OS.**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux reviewseurs anonymes (Tardis Sherlock) ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, sinon Arthur aurait été bien moins aveugle - franchement, Merlin fait de la magie sous son nez !**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**Alors, cet OS est différent de ceux d'avant. Beaucoup plus sexy, dirons nous, mais explorant aussi un détail que je suis certaine que Mordred remarquerait immédiatement au lit.**

**Je dédicace donc cette ficlet à ma chère Deyline, qui m'a beaucoup influencée pour faire quelque chose de ce genre.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cicatrices<strong>

* * *

><p>Mordred passa un doigt léger sur le torse de son amant, se délectant du frisson qui parcourut ce dernier. Merlin baissa les regard sur lui, les yeux emplis de désir, les joues rougies et haletant légèrement. Cela tira un rictus amusé au druide, même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il avait tout aussi envie que le serviteur de passer aux choses sérieuses, mais il aimait décidément trop cette douce torture qu'il lui imposait actuellement. C'était si rare que le sorcier se laisse faire, après tout, autant en profiter.<p>

Sans se presser, il laissa sa main descendre un peu plus bas, caressant du bout des doigts la chair pâle. Soudain ses doigts rencontrèrent une petite zone rugueuse sur la peau normalement lisse, et il sentit Merlin prendre une petite inspiration. Ah oui, songea-t-il, sentant un nouveau sourire étirer ses lèvres. Les cicatrices. Il se baissa, et laissa ses lèvres effleurer la marque rosée qu'il touchait précédemment, tirant un petit halètement à son amant. Le sorcier avait la peau particulièrement sensible là où il avait des cicatrices.

Et dieux, il en avait beaucoup. Toutes infligées pour Arthur. Pas pour lui. Cette pensée rendait toujours le druide étrangement jaloux et possessif. Rejetant le sentiment négatif, Mordred se mit à déposer une traînée de baiser sur la peau de son amant, sentant chaque cicatrice sous ses lèvres. Merlin frissonna de plaisir, d'impatience aussi, mais se laissa faire. Le druide continua donc à retracer chaque cicatrice avec ses lèvres, songeant dans un coin de son esprit à chaque occasion qui avait marqué le corps du serviteur.

Un baiser. Une coupure visiblement infligée par une lame. Un autre baiser. Une estafilade lors d'une attaque de bandits. Un autre baiser. La coupure irrégulière infligée par une pluie de débris. Son souffle passa alors juste au centre de sa poitrine, et il sentit la tension de Merlin alors qu'il déposait à nouveau ses lèvres sur la peau, sur la grande brûlure circulaire. Nimueh.

- Mordred... Soupira Merlin d'une voix presque plaintive.

- Shhh, Emrys. Souffla Mordred, souriant en constatant le frisson que son souffle provoquait.

Il passa sans attendre au reste des coupures, avant de passer aux côtes. Les marques de chaînes de Morgause et Morgane. Sur l'épaule, une petite marque due à une flèche. Lentement, tendrement, le druide déposa une piste de baisers jusqu'au cou immaculé de son amant, le faisant gémir. Mais il n'avait pas fini, et d'un mouvement fluide il se retrouva à parcourir le dos de Merlin de ses lèvres. Encore des coupures, encore des blessures infligées dans les combats... Cette grande coupure due à un d'épée. Et cette cicatrice étonnante, blanche, presque en forme d'étoile, due aux Serkets.

Merlin gémit à nouveau alors que le druide laissait ses mains descendre, tandis qu'il occupait sa bouche avec la nuque de son amant. Mordred se sentit frissonner à son tour, sentant une autre cicatrice, qui n'était pas là la dernière fois. Il frissonna une nouvelle fois quand le sorcier murmura son nom encore, le pressant d'arrêter de jouer avec lui. Comme c'était enivrant, grisant, de voir un homme si puissant, si dangereux, être plié à sa volonté, gémissant son nom. Ses mains descendirent à nouveau jusqu'à un point stratégique, tirant un grognement surpris mais vibrant de désir à Merlin.

- Bon sang, Mordred... Gémit-il. Continues.

- À vos ordre, Emrys. Sourit le chevalier, sentant son propre désir s'accumuler.

Et enfin il reprit sa ligne de baiser, descendant toujours plus bas, couvrant chaque parcelle de peau avant d'arriver à son but. Un nouveau gémissement. Un nouveau frisson. Une nouvelle fois, la réalisation que pour une fois c'était lui qui comptait. Un petit rictus.

Ces cicatrices étaient là pour rappeler qu'Arthur passait avant tout, passerait toujours avant tout. Avant lui, bien sûr. Mais dans cette position, elles n'étaient rien. Et uniquement dans ces moments, alors que les cicatrices n'étaient que ses outils et que Merlin se trouvait à sa merci, pantelant, Mordred se sentait enfin au dessus d'Arthur. L'espace d'un instant, d'une étreinte passionnée, il était plus important que le roi pour Emrys. L'espace d'une nuit, Emrys était à lui.

Et cela l'emplissait d'un absurde sentiment de satisfaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. Voilà. *auteur en manque de commentaires bonjouuur*<strong>

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


	6. Hésitation

**Voici le nouvel OS. Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir posté hier, mais j'avais à faire... Désolée pour ceux qui ont attendu !**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes (Tardis Sherlock) ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, sinon j'aurais bien plus développé les histoires des autres personnages.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**Pour cet OS, nous repartons sur les tourments de Merlin, ses choix à faire... D'autres angoisses en perspectives.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hésitation<strong>

* * *

><p>Mordred était pâle comme la mort, immobile, allongé sur la couchette chez Gaius. Sur son torse entouré de bandages, une grande tâche rouge s'étalait. La seule indication qu'il était toujours en vie était sa poitrine qui se soulevait lentement, ainsi que son pouls qui battait trop faiblement. À la question du roi, le vieux physicien n'avait pu que secouer la tête avec affliction, et murmurer qu'ils devaient attendre voir s'il passait la nuit. Arthur l'avait congédié, le remerciant, seul un léger tremblement dans sa voix prouvant son inquiétude.<p>

Merlin avait passé la soirée aux côtés d'Arthur jusqu'à ce que Gwen ne prenne le relais. Là, enfin, il avait pu laisser son visage prudemment neutre montrer les tourments qui l'agitaient. Rapidement, sans accorder un seul regard aux gens qu'il croisait, il regagna les appartements de Gaius. Ce dernier, le voyant entrer, arqua un sourcil. Un regard de son pupille vers Mordred, et le vieil homme sembla s'assombrir. Le chevalier avait peu d'espoirs de survie.

- S'il passe la nuit, il survivra. Déclara Gaius sans tellement prêter attention à Merlin. Mais je crains le pire.

- Je vois. Répondit le sorcier, opinant doucement. Je serais dans ma chambre, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

- Merlin, tu sais que...

Gaius s'interrompit en croisant le regard de son élève. Les yeux bleu cobalt étaient emplis de tellement d'émotions, d'un tel tourment, d'un tel conflit, qu'il comprit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Merlin pouvait très bien utiliser la magie pour sauver Mordred. Mais le jeune sorcier ne savait pas s'il devait le faire. Après tout, avec le druide mort, Arthur ne serait plus en danger. Mais cela revenait à refuser d'aider un simple innocent. Et le serviteur était tiraillé entre deux directions. C'était comme Morgane lorsqu'elle était tombée dans les escaliers. Il serra les dents, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Le physicien ne le retint pas, et son pupille alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Là, il s'assit lourdement dans son lit. Dans sa tête, le conflit faisait rage, comme au début, quand il devait choisir entre le destin et Mordred. Encore une fois, la guerre entre son cœur et sa raison reprenait, plus violemment que jamais. Arthur ou Mordred ? Prudence ou Risque ? Il se prit le visage dans les mains, prenant une inspiration tremblante. Sa magie spiralait autour de lui, preuve de sa bataille intérieure.

Que faire ?

S'il laissait Mordred ainsi, sans aucune aide, le chevalier pouvait tout aussi bien survivre que s'il lui donnait un coup de pouce. Mais selon Gaius, les probabilités qu'il meure étaient bien plus grandes. S'il ne faisait rien, et que le druide mourrait, il savait qu'il s'en voudrait sûrement, malgré le savoir qu'il avait sauvé Arthur. Il le regretterait, comme il regrettait toujours de ne pas avoir pu sauver Freya à l'époque... Sauf que désormais il avait assez de connaissances en magie curative pour le sauver.

_Oui mais,_ murmura une petite voix vicieuse dans sa tête qui ressemblait suspicieusement à celle de Kilgarrah, _s'il vit et qu'il tue Arthur, tu t'en voudras encore plus. Laisses le mourir._

Que faire ?

Sa raison lui hurlait de le laisser mourir, de ne pas tenter le destin plus longtemps, d'être prudent. Son cœur le pressait d'aller le sauver, de prendre le risque mais de garder son ami et amant en vie, d'envoyer une nouvelle fois le destin bouler. Et par les dieux, comme il avait envie de faire les deux à la fois ! Il se sentait soudain tellement oppressé par son rôle, son destin, ce qu'on attendait de lui... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait toujours faire les choix difficiles, ceux qui changeraient sa vie ? Il avait un jour laissé Morgane en vie, défiant tout pour le faire, et l'avait regretté plus tard. Regretterait-il pareillement de sauver Mordred s'il le faisait ?

Comme répondant à sa détresse, sa magie se mit à tourbillonner autour de lui, à la manière d'un vent violent, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, se sentant mal et bien trop écrasé par ces responsabilités qu'il n'avait pas demandé. Si vision était légèrement floue, mais il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'émotion ou parce que des larmes montaient à ses yeux. La pensée de Mordred mourant parce qu'il n'avait rien fait était atroce. La vision d'Arthur mourant parce qu'il avait sauvé Mordred n'était pas mieux. Il sentit son coeur se serrer, ses entrailles se nouer, sa respiration se faire plus laborieuse... Sans même qu'il ne le comprenne, il nageait en pleine panique. Angoissé, il laissa un cri désespéré lui échapper... Sa magie explosa, faisant trembler les murs et le sol, faisant s'écraser un pot au sol et de la poussière du plafond.

Libérer son pouvoir ainsi le soulagea ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mais constater qu'il se mettait dans un tel état l'effraya. Il venait de créer un tremblement de terre qui avait, sans aucun doute, secoué tout Camelot. Il se força au calme, cherchant à se reposer sur une présence familière et un peu rassurante: la magie de Mordred. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte à quel point la magie du druide était faible, semblant décroître lentement. Il sentit son propre pouvoir frissonner d'effroi en sentant le vide que creusait peu à peu la disparition du druide. Il était bien trop habitué à sa présence, à la façon dont leurs pouvoirs s'entremêlaient, à avoir quelqu'un pour combler sa solitude... Et là, il avait l'impression que depuis son lit de mort, la magie de son amant l'interpellait, lui demandant avec désespoir de faire quelques chose.

Merlin se redressa, et se rendit lentement dans l'autre pièce. L'endroit était silencieux, tellement calme. Jetant avec une étrange nervosité un regard circulaire aux quartiers de son mentor, il s'avança à nouveau, d'un pas hésitant. Il retint son souffle en voyant Mordred. Qui était si beau, si heureux, si puissant... Qui était maintenant pâle, faible, mourant. Oh bon sang, il était si jeune, trop jeune pour mourir. Le sorcier sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ne rien faire.

Gaius n'était pas là. Personne n'était là. Alors Merlin s'approcha doucement du chevalier, et posa sa main sur sa joue. Si froide. Si blanche. Frissonnant, il repensa à Freya, avec le sang s'écoulant et la vie la quittant. Il repensa à sa présence s'atténuant. Il pouvait changer les choses. Il ne fallait pas qu'il hésite... Il ferma les yeux, et murmura un mot. Le serviteur sentit une partie de sa propre énergie le quitter pour venir guérir un peu Mordred. Rouvrant les yeux, il constata que le teint du mourant était soudain un peu plus frais. Cela faisait-il vraiment déjà effet ? Pris d'une impulsion, le sorcier se pencha rapidement, posant ses lèvres sur le front du jeune homme, pour constater que sa peau était légèrement plus tiède. Il se redressa rapidement, réalisant ce qu'il venait juste de faire. Pile quand Gaius rentrait à nouveau dans l'appartement. Voyant son élève à côté du druide, il arqua un sourcil avec interrogation.

- Je lui ai donné un peu d'énergie. Expliqua Merlin, jetant un regard nerveux au druide, avant d'ajouter d'une voix cassée. Le reste repose sur ses épaules.

- Tu as fais la bonne chose, mon garçon. Répondit avec affection Gaius, qui n'ignorait rien des choix que devaient faire son pupille.

- J'espère... Murmura le sorcier, baissant les yeux.

Puis, avec un dernier regard pour la silhouette endormie, il retourna dans sa chambre. Là il s'allongea et attendit que le sommeil ne vienne, tout en sentant le pouvoir de Mordred se reconstruire très lentement dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il ne trouva pas le sommeil avant un long moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parce qu'un Merlin à qui on présente l'occasion de sauver Arthur au mépris de la vie de Mordred, même s'il n'était pas son ami, aurait bien plus hésité qu'il ne l'a fait dans la série (oui, je suis encore fâchée qu'il ai osé refuser le retour de la magie pour tuer Mordred, qui n'est même pas mort ! Et qu'ensuite on ne voie presque pas sa culpabilité...). Merlin est un homme bon, après tout ! Il aurait du hésiter bien plus, faire des cauchemars la nuit, pleurer dans son coin, hurler dans la forêt, déclencher une tempête... je sais pas, mais pas juste ce qu'il s'est produit.<strong>

**Oui, je voulais un Merlin un peu plus torturé dans la série.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Le prochain OS sera différent, parce que Merlin et Mordred méritent une pause dans leurs souffrances...**

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


	7. Calme

**Voici le nouvel OS, légèrement plus tôt, car demain je serais incapable de publier mon chapitre hebdomadaire.**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes (Tardis Sherlock) ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, sinon je l'aurais rendu bien plus badass et un peu plus sombre.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**Cet OS est bien plus Calme, comme son nom l'indique. Ils ont bien besoin d'une pause, d'un peu de joie et de bonheur. Ceux qui attendaient de l'angst n'en auront pas dans ce chapitre.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Calme<strong>

* * *

><p>Merlin était allongé dans l'herbe, tranquillement, les yeux rivés sur les nuages. Quiconque serait passé par là n'aurait pas vu, à moins d'y prêter une attention particulière, les yeux du jeune homme s'illuminer de temps à autre d'une brève lueur d'or brûlant. Et ils n'auraient certainement pas remarqué que les nuages prenaient des formes assez réalistes de dragons, de chevaux, d'étoiles, de poissons, avant de redevenir un nuage sans autre forme que celle que lui donnait l'imagination des hommes. Mais puisque personne ne passait jamais dans ce coin, le sorcier était tranquille de toute façon.<p>

_Emrys._ Salua soudain une voix calme dans son esprit, qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

S'il sourit, ayant senti son arrivée bien avant son intrusion dans son esprit, et qu'il laissa ses yeux balayer la silhouette du nouveau venu, il ne fit néanmoins aucun mouvement pour se lever et l'accueillir, préférant de loin rester allongé. Mordred sourit en voyant son amant ainsi étalé sur le sol, le soleil balayant son visage, et ne put résister à la tentation. Il se baissa, déposant un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de Merlin, qui sourit légèrement en sentant le contact sur sa peau. C'était l'une de ces journées où ils ne souhaitaient rien d'autre que de se tenir compagnie, sans se préoccuper d'autre chose.

Leur magie vibrait autour d'eux, invisible, les enveloppant tous deux d'une puissance réconfortante que seuls eux pouvaient sentir. Mordred s'allongea à son tour dans l'herbe, la tête contre celle de Merlin, regardant à son tour les nuages. Sans réfléchir, leurs mains se trouvèrent et leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent. La chaleur de la peau de leur vis à vis était réconfortante, leur apportant une douceur qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment connu avant. Pas de cette façon.

_C'est étrange, _songea Mordred par télépathie, _j'ai l'impression que tant que l'on reste ici il n'y a rien qui peut nous arriver._

_Techniquement, _se moqua gentiment Merlin, _étant deux sorciers d'une puissance peu commune, tant que nous restons éveillés et ensemble rien ne pourrait vraiment nous arriver._

Le rire de Mordred résonna avec légèreté dans l'air, et cela tira un grand sourire à Merlin. Il aimait le rire du jeune druide. Il repensa au soir où il lui avait donné un peu d'énergie pour le sauver. S'il n'avait rien fait, il ne l'aurait plus entendu, ce rire. Leurs mains se resserrèrent un peu plus, alors qu'ils suivaient sans vraiment les regarder les nuages dans le ciel. C'était une magnifique journée. C'était un moment magique. Ils en oubliaient leurs craintes, leurs devoirs, leurs destins, tout ce qui leur pesait. Seule la présence de l'autre comptait.

Peut-être, pensèrent les deux jeunes hommes sans le formuler, parleraient ils d'amour. Un jour.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, c'est quand tout est calme et qu'ils peuvent enfin réfléchir à tête reposée qu'ils commencent à se rendre compte que peut-être leur relation mérite d'évoluer. Et c'est le premier pas de cette évolution: la tendresse, et le fait d'envisager seulement de passer au niveau supérieur.<strong>

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Dans le prochain OS je vais introduire un personnage de la série que j'ai toujours aimé et trouvé sous estimé. Lequel ? Aha !**

**En tout cas n'attendez pas d'angst non plus, je vous l'ai dis, je leur offre une pause.**

**Par contre pour ceux qui espéraient de la longueur, le prochain le sera un peu plus, et après les suivants le seront graduellement plus aussi.**

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


	8. Secret

**Voici le nouvel OS !**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes, ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, sinon j'aurais approfondi l'histoire de tous les chevaliers.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**Encore un chapitre plus doux et mignon, comme je l'avais dit. Et, comme j'avais aussi prévenu, cet OS est un peu particulier car plus proche d'un certain chevalier de la table ronde que j'apprécie beaucoup et dont personne ne parle jamais: Perceval. Tout le monde le prend toujours pour un gros tas de muscle alors qu'il est tout tranquille et gentil. Il était temps de changer ça !**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Secret<strong>

* * *

><p>Perceval était un chevalier loyal de la table ronde, mais aussi un mystère pour les autres. Il était grand, il était fort, il était courageux et il était bon. Mais surtout, et c'était bien ce qui gênait presque ses camarades, il était très calme, silencieux. Il ne parlait que pour dire quelque chose d'important ou parfois pour rire avec ses amis. Il aurait pu sembler timide, mais en vérité il n'hésitait pas à engager un combat s'il le jugeait juste, et à se lancer dans une dispute pour l'arrêter. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui que les gens ne parvenaient pas vraiment à comprendre.<p>

Bizarrement, les gens pensaient que parce qu'il ne parlait pas il n'écoutait pas ou n'observait pas. Que parce qu'il avait des muscles il était idiot. Pourtant il était intelligent comme les autres, parfois plus, et il était extrêmement observateur. Le fait de rester au calme lui permettait de remarquer des choses que les autres manquaient facilement. Il avait par exemple remarqué que le Lancelot qui était un jour revenu d'entre les morts ne semblait pas vraiment être Lancelot tel qu'ils l'avaient connu. Il avait remarqué que Gwaine vouait une aversion aux nobles en général, sans raison. Mais surtout il avait remarqué tout ce qui était étrange à Camelot, et ce à commencer par Merlin.

Merlin n'était qu'un serviteur. Étrange, s'était-il dit, que ce soit pour lui et non pas pour Arthur que Lancelot avait décidé de retourner à Camelot, l'emmenant avec lui. Pourtant il n'était pas homme de préjugés, et avait donc attendu que l'homme prouve qu'il était vraiment ''le meilleur homme que Lancelot ai connu''. Et il l'avait vite prouvé. Il chevauchait toujours aux côtés du roi, sans armure, ni protection, sans crainte, accourant vers le danger alors qu'il n'avait rien pour lui, afin d'aider ses amis. Et il s'en sortait toujours vivant ! Il voyait le bon en chacun. Il souriait perpétuellement, même quand il semblait triste à l'intérieur – ce que seul Perceval semblait remarquer – pour réchauffer les cœurs et n'inquiéter personne.

Il avait appris, silencieusement, à respecter Merlin. Il n'était pas un fou, ni un idiot, et parfois sa maladresse ne semblait pas naturelle. Et il y avait des fois où, durant un bref instant, il laissait tomber le masque pour révéler l'infinie sagesse, bien au delà de son jeune âge, qu'il possédait, et conseiller Arthur. Dans ces moments là, il avait les yeux d'un homme qui a tout vu, tout entendu, qui comprend le monde, sa douleur et qui supporte le tout sans aide. Perceval avait senti son cœur se serrer devant tant de peine, et s'était juré alors de protéger le sorcier.

Parce que bien sûr, Merlin était un sorcier. C'était si évident qu'il s'étonnait que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte à part lui – et Lancelot, devinait-il. Franchement, pour quelle autre raison chevaucherait-il sans armure ou armes ? Pour quelle raison serait-il toujours le premier à suspecter les choses étranges et à tenter – souvent en vain – de prévenir Arthur ? Pour quelle raison disparaissait-il parfois dans ce qui semblait être de la lâcheté ou de la peur, avant de revenir sain et sauf quand tout était miraculeusement réglé. Et puis, vraiment, il suffisait de l'observer discrètement lors d'un combat où tout le monde était occupé pour remarquer qu'au même moment qu'un bandit trébuchait, lâchait son épée ou même se faisait écraser par une branche, les yeux du serviteur flashaient brièvement d'une couleur dorée.

Ce que Perceval ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi un sorcier aidait Arthur Pendragon. Mais finalement il décida qu'il s'en fichait. Il avait beaucoup voyagé, il avait connu beaucoup de druides, il savait que la magie n'était pas mauvaise. Alors si Merlin aidait Arthur en secret, Perceval protégerait Merlin en secret aussi. Il était doué pour être discret, après tout.

Et puis un jour arriva Mordred, et Perceval se prit immédiatement d'affection pour le jeune druide, le premier dans les rangs de chevaliers. En revanche il remarqua aussi que Merlin et lui avaient une relation étrange : Merlin, le bon, optimiste, juste, Merlin, semblait se méfier comme de la peste de l'innocent chevalier. Et visiblement le jeune druide semblait peiné par cette décision de ne pas lui accorder sa confiance. Perceval déduisit bien assez rapidement qu'ils devaient avoir un passé commun, et que son jeune ami devait lui aussi être un sorcier.

Puis finalement, peu à peu, Merlin sembla abandonner ce qu'il retenait contre Mordred, et se mit à agir avec lui comme il le faisait avec les autres. Et visiblement, cette décision leur faisait beaucoup de bien à tous les deux. Ils devinrent rapidement amis, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été en froid auparavant. Les yeux auparavant un peu vides du druide paraissaient plus lumineux depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Mais Perceval sentait confusément qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui se passait entre eux. Il n'en avait néanmoins aucune preuve... Jusqu'à une nuit de patrouille.

Tout le monde dormait profondément, bercés par les crépitements du feu, quand le grand chevalier fut réveillé par un petit bruit, un simple souffle qui ressemblait à un rire. Il avait toujours eut le sommeil léger. Sans bruit il se redressa très lentement sur ses coudes, pour regarder l'endroit où Mordred était sensé monter la garde. C'était de là que venait le rire discret. Ce qu'il vit aurait sûrement choqué n'importe qui d'autre que lui, qui resta simplement silencieux, un peu surpris.

Merlin se trouvait à côté de Mordred, sa couverture les entourant tous les deux, leurs mains enlacées et ils regardaient le ciel étoilé en souriant. Ils ne prononçaient pas un seul mot, mais pourtant ils semblaient avoir une discussion, rien qu'aux gestes et à leurs expressions. Perceval savait que certains druides ou sorciers pouvaient communiquer par télépathie, et se doutait que c'était ce qu'ils faisaient à présent, pour ne réveiller personne. Il vit Mordred montrer une constellation à Merlin, dont les yeux pétillèrent un instant, avant qu'un plus grand sourire, plus tendre aussi, ne vienne étirer ses lèvres.

Puis, naturellement, si tendrement et passionnément que c'en était un crime, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, partageant un long baiser. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils brillaient de joie, de désir et de quelque chose d'autre qui ressemblait à du doute. Il ne les avait jamais vus si pleins de vie. Peut-être, songea en souriant Perceval, était-ce cela, l'amour. Soudain Mordred capta son regard et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent presque comiquement. Alerté, Merlin se retourna vivement, pour trouver à son tour le regard du grand chevalier posé sur lui.

Mais Perceval ne réagit pas comme ils auraient pu l'attendre, leur souriant simplement, les gratifiant d'un petit clin d'oeil et posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, signe que leur secret était sûr avec lui. Enfin, leurs secrets, mais cela ils ne le savaient pas encore. Il eut juste le temps de les voir lui envoyer un sourire plein de gratitude mais un peu gêné avant de se retourner et de se recoucher. Fermant les yeux, il s'endormit, le sourire au lèvre.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Ah, Percy, très observateur et très silencieux ! Je mourrais d'envie de voir quelqu'un deviner avant les autres, sans même à avoir à confronter Merlin dessus. Juste le deviner et l'accepter.<strong>

**Parce que les autres sont tous aveugles. T_T**

**Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, toute critique est acceptée !**

**Le prochain OS sera un peu plus triste et mélancolique. Il faut bien évoquer les gens que l'on a perdu à un moment...**

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


	9. Elle

**Voici le nouvel OS !**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes (TardisSherlock, merci pour ne jamais manquer un rendez-vous), ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, sinon on aurait eut une histoire un peu plus intéressante avec Kara.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**Ce chapitre est plus mélancolique, vous voilà prévenus. Il est logique qu'à un moment ou un autre ils se mettent à parler des autres, de ceux qui leur sont et leur ont été proches. Que ce soit pour Merlin ou pour Mordred, ce n'est pas un sujet drôle. Mais pour cette fois ci, je me concentre sur Mordred.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elle<strong>

* * *

><p>Merlin et Mordred se trouvaient assis sur une pierre, l'un à côté de l'autre, regardant le ciel en silence. Quelques instants auparavant, ils parlaient encore, de tout de rien, de leurs familles et de leurs amis, de ceux qui restaient... Lorsque soudain le serviteur avait demandé à son amant s'il lui restait de la famille, des amis ou des compagnons druides quelque part. Des gens qui lui manquaient. Il avait vu l'air du chevalier se refermer, ses yeux se perdre dans le vague, regardant le lointain sans le voir, et s'était maudit pour avoir posé la question. Il devrait pourtant savoir, à force, que cela faisait toujours mal.<p>

- Je n'ai plus de famille, ni d'amis. Déclara tout à coup le druide, surprenant Merlin. Tu étais là quand mon père s'est fait exécuter. Ma mère est morte bien avant cela. Quand aux amis... je n'ai jamais été vraiment doué pour développer des relations avec les autres. Avant de venir à Camelot, je veux dire.

Merlin ne répondit pas, contemplant cette réponse en silence. Il comprenait la solitude qu'avait dû ressentir le druide toutes ces années, à chercher un lieu où il se sentirait chez lui. Il se doutait que Mordred n'avait pas fini de parler, on avait jamais fini d'en parler, et ne le pressa pas, attendant simplement qu'il continue. Le chevalier reprit effectivement, la voix calme.

- Et puis, j'ai rencontré Kara. Fit-il, et la douceur de son ton montraient son attachement à cette fille. Elle était une druide de mon âge mais, contrairement aux autres druides elle n'aimait pas rester au calme. Et puis elle était la seule à venir me voir et à me sourire.

Le souvenir amena un sourire sur ses lèvres, affectueux, et Merlin le regarda sans rien dire, attendant une nouvelle fois qu'il ne reprenne.

- Elle était belle, gentille, drôle et elle me comprenait. Raconta le druide. Quand j'étais avec elle le reste n'était plus important. J'aurais tout abandonné pour l'un de ses sourires, sans hésiter.

Mordred était toujours souriant, mais son visage se teintait lentement de tristesse. Le serviteur sentit son cœur se serrer en comprenant que cela ne s'était pas bien terminé. Il connaissait ce regard douloureux et brisé, qu'il voyait à chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans le miroir. C'est pourquoi, quand il vit une larme échapper aux yeux clairs, il ne commenta pas, se contentant de demander avec douceur :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'étais parti me promener, ramasser du du bois, quand le camp a été attaqué. Murmura faiblement Mordred. Quand je suis revenu, il ne restait que des cendres et des corps sans vie. Kara n'était plus là, plus nulle part. Je... Je continue d'espérer que peut-être elle a survécu, qu'elle est en vie.

Il se tut, un sourire amer étirant soudainement ses lèvres tandis qu'il secouait la tête. Il avait l'air un peu découragé.

- Cela doit te paraître complètement illusoire. Marmonna-t-il.

- Pas du tout. L'en détrompa Merlin avec douceur mais fermeté. C'est normal.

Il se tourna vers son amant, qui lui accorda un regard plein de gratitude. Ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes qu'il avait dû retenir déjà trop longtemps. Sans réfléchir Merlin l'attira contre lui, lui apportant simplement un peu de chaleur et de soutien. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, sans rien dire, le plus jeune sanglotant doucement et le plus vieux regardant simplement le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement ce fut Mordred qui, une fois calmé, brisa à nouveau le silence.

- Et toi Emrys, y a-t-il une personne qui est loin de toi mais que tu continues d'aimer malgré tout ?

Merlin lui sourit simplement, un sourire amer, solitaire, douloureux et brisé, avant de reporter son regard sur le ciel. Il se souvenait encore d'elle, de son sourire, de son visage, de tous leurs moments ensemble même si ça avait été court... Il murmura.

- C'est une histoire pour une autre fois.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eh oui, j'avais envie de mentionner Kara, le passé de Mordred - parce que la série ne l'a jamais fait, ils nous ont balancé Kara dans la tête sans prévenir. Et comme vous le deviner, c'est à Freya que Merlin pense en dernier. Sans rien vouloir spoiler, il y aura sûrement une petite mention d'elles encore, dans un futur chapitre.<strong>

**Quand à la relation mise en avant dans ce chapitre, je voulais montrer qu'ils apprennent tous deux à se faire confiance, à se consoler en apportant juste un peu de réconfort... Cela évolue lentement en quelque chose d'un peu plus durable.**

**Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, toute critique est acceptée !**

**Le prochain OS sera plus à caractère humoristique, promis. Pas de déprime avant au moins quelques chapitres !**

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


	10. Taverne

**Voici le nouvel OS !**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes (TardisSherlock), ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, sinon on aurait eut des épisodes pleins de choses chaleureuses et de camaraderie.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**Cet OS est plus humoristique que le dernier, plus gai. J'ai décidé d'avoir une scène simplement d'amitié et de camaraderie. La vie à Camelot n'est pas toujours grave et déprimante, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, jamais quand Gwaine est dans les parages et que nos sorciers favoris sont d'humeur. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui voulaient un peu plus de Gwaine, en voici.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Taverne<strong>

* * *

><p>Merlin poussa un long soupir en regardant Gwaine danser sans grâce aucune entre les tables de la taverne, faisant valser une femme au moins aussi saoule que lui, si ce n'était plus. L'air de la taverne était lourd, empli d'une odeur de bière et de sueur, et les rires et les discussions se mêlaient en une cacophonie assourdissante. Le sorcier, s'empêchant de soupirer une seconde fois en moins de trente secondes, se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté d'accompagner son ami ce soir.<p>

Il jeta un regard désabusé à Léon, Elyan et plusieurs autres chevaliers, qui riaient des pitreries de leur camarade, tous avec une chope de bière dans la main et certainement déjà pas mal d'alcool dans le sang tellement ils en avaient vidées avant celles-ci. Seul Perceval semblait s'en tenir à une seule boisson depuis le début, et Merlin devinait que c'était parce qu'il serait celui à ramener Gwaine et les autres dans leurs quartiers. Merlin regarda sa propre chope de bière, se demandant s'il devait regretter que sa magie l'empêche de ressentir l'effet de l'alcool. Voyant Gwaine se prendre l'angle d'une table, il décida qu'il ne regrettait rien.

_Alors Emrys, on s'ennuie ?_ Demanda soudain la voix légèrement amusée, mais tout aussi blasée que lui, de Mordred.

_Oh non, _ricana-t-il mentalement, _j'adore voir des tas de muscles s'embrumer le peu de cervelle qu'ils ont à coup de boisson amère. Mon moment préféré étant celui où l'un d'eux décide de faire une bêtise ou simplement de vomir sur le sol._

_Avoues que tu regrettes de ne pas pouvoir boire pour les rejoindre. _Se moqua son amant.

_Zut, tu m'as percé à jour, je voulais avoir la gueule de bois demain matin pour qu'Arthur se moque de moi toute la journée._ Répondit sur le même ton Merlin. _Enfin, je me console en me disant que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas connaître les bienfaits de l'alcool. Tu dois être atrocement triste, toi aussi._

_C'est vrai, j'aurais tant voulu danser avec Gwaine tandis que ma tête bouillonnerait tel un chaudron. Je vais le regretter pendant toute ma vie. _Soupira le druide faussement peiné.

Cela tira un sourire moqueur à Merlin, qui décida enfin de relever la tête pour accrocher le regard clair et amusé de son amant, à quelques tables de là, malheureusement coincé entre Sir Alwyn et Sir Édouard. Le serviteur avait eut plus de chance sur ce coup là, puisque Gwaine avait quitté ses côtés rapidement, étant trop saoul pour rester en place, lui laissant la place de respirer sans avoir l'haleine d'un autre lui arrivant dans le visage ou ses rires tonitruants résonnants dans ses oreilles. Mordred devait certainement vivre l'enfer sur terre, entre les deux chevaliers saouls.

_Je serais tenté de partir discrètement pendant qu'ils ne regardent pas. _Fit remarquer Merlin.

_Et moi donc, mais ce serait plus difficile de passer sans être vu. _Répondit Mordred. _Et puis, quoique la perspective d'en profiter pour passer un moment ensemble soit très attrayante, je m'en voudrais de laisser Perceval devoir se débrouiller avec eux seul._

Merlin émit un petit reniflement amusé. C'était vrai que le pauvre chevalier devrait s'occuper de tous ses camarades. Leur aide ne serait pas de trop. Et puis, ils lui devaient bien cela pour sa discrétion à leur propos. Néanmoins il se sentait toujours ennuyé à mourir, et si ce n'était pas pour Mordred et Perceval il serait déjà parti. Ses yeux accrochèrent alors le fautif, Gwaine, qui dansait toujours – plus comme un singe qu'un homme, mais bon. Un grand sourire maléfique étira ses lèvres, l'espace d'un instant, puis il baissa les yeux alors qu'il murmurait un mot dans un souffle qui passa inaperçu.

- Ah !

Gwaine trébucha soudain et s'effondra sur le sol, s'emmêlant avec la femme et plusieurs chaises vides par la même occasion. Tout le monde éclata de rire. Mordred tourna un instant les yeux vers son amant, curieux, et Merlin fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air parfaitement innocent. Cela marchait habituellement, mais Mordred le connaissait bien. Pas dupe pour un sou, le jeune druide laissa son rire clair résonner avec ceux des autres. Le sorcier crut voir un instant Perceval lui jeter un regard amusé, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Il n'y prêta rapidement plus aucune attention, car Gwaine venait à nouveau de trébucher, s'écrasant cette fois-ci dans un baquet d'eau sale. Merlin croisa le regard d'un Mordred narquois. Il éclata de rire.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Rien de tel que quelques blagues jouées à un Gwaine bourré comme un coing pour détendre l'atmosphère ! Je sais que l'idée que la magie aide à tenir l'alcool n'est pas vraie, mais c'est l'un de mes headcanon que Merlin tient très bien l'alcool et que personne ne sait pourquoi, mais que du coup Arthur est persuadé que c'est parce qu'il passe son temps à la taverne, et que ça explique pourquoi il n'a jamais la gueule de bois.<strong>

**Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, toute critique est acceptée !**

**Le prochain OS sera... Surprenant. Et pas seulement pour vous, chers lecteurs !**

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


	11. Surprise

**Voici le nouvel OS !**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes (TardisSherlock), ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, bien que j'ai demandé les droits pour mon anniversaire. On a le droit de rêver.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**Note Inutile de l'Auteure: C'est mon anniversaire ! Je suis majeure ! Quel hasard que cela tombe pile sur le chapitre "surprise" tout de même...**

**Voici la surprise prévue, et même le titre est "surprise", c'est dire... C'est court, et léger, aucun drama, pas d'angst... Tout va bien ! :D**

**Mais je parle trop, voici votre chapitre hebdomadaire !**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise<strong>

* * *

><p>Arthur marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs encore endormis du château. Personne, pas même les serviteurs, n'étaient levés, et il profitait d'une promenade au calme, sans personne pour le déranger ou le traiter comme un roi. Il aimait cette tranquillité, et ne s'attendait pas à croiser quelqu'un aussi tôt. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il entendit des pas approchants dans sa direction il ne réfléchit pas, n'ayant aucune envie d'être confronté à quiconque. Il se glissa dans un recoin du mur qui le cachait parfaitement du couloir, tout en lui laissant une vue assez complète de ce qu'il se passait.<p>

Il fut néanmoins prit par surprise en reconnaissant la personne qui avançait à pas lents, l'air un peu tourmenté, comme étant Merlin, son idiot de serviteur. Le roi l'avait rarement vu dans un état de concentration pareil. Cela ne ressemblait pas à son ami. Il hésita à sortir de sa cachette, pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là aussi tôt, avec un air si grave... Mais une voix l'en empêcha.

- Emrys !

Merlin se retourna vivement, sortant d'un coup de ses pensées, l'air soudain alerte. Mais son air inquiet fondit comme neige au soleil en reconnaissant le nouveau venu. Un sourire tendre comme Arthur ne lui avait jamais vu s'étala sur son visage, alors qu'il saluait le jeune homme qui approchait.

- Oh, Mordred. Soupira-t-il, visiblement soulagé. Tu m'as surpris.

- Vraiment ? Le chevalier arqua un sourcil, s'avançant vers lui en souriant légèrement. Je suis désolé, dans ce cas.

Arthur se fit la remarque que l'amusement présent sur son visage démentait totalement cette affirmation, et que le jeune chevalier n'était pas désolé pour un sou. Mais cela ne sembla pas gêner Merlin, qui lui souriait toujours. Et tout à coup Mordred, qui avançait toujours vers le serviteur, fit quelque chose qui laissa le roi comme deux ronds de flan : Il posa avec possessivité mais douceur les mains sur les hanches de l'autre homme, l'attirant contre lui. Le plus vieux ne se déroba pas, ses yeux brillants d'amusement.

Merlin passa gentiment ses bras autour de la nuque du plus petit et, se penchant à son oreille il murmura un ''menteur'' enjôleur. Cela tira un grand sourire à Mordred, qui recula un peu la tête, pour fixer ses yeux dans ceux de son amant. Ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps, pressant leurs lèvres ensemble avec douceur tout d'abord, avant de se mettre à s'embrasser passionnément. Ils se séparèrent peu après, toujours souriants et les joues très légèrement rosies, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Puis, sans rien d'autre qu'un regard plein de sous entendus et d'un désir à peine voilé, et qu'un salut discret, ils se lâchèrent enfin pour se détourner et repartir chacun de leur côté.

Il fallut encore une bonne dizaine de minutes pour qu'Arthur se souvienne qu'il devait refermer la bouche et sortir de là.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Héhéhé, oui ! Arthur sait ! Enfin ! Enfin, il ne sait toujours pas pour la magie, et ne le saura pas avant un petit temps encore. Mais c'est la preuve que Merlin lui cachait quelque chose, et vous devinez qu'il va demander des explications. Je ne vous surprendrais donc pas en vous déclarant que ce sera le thème du prochain chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu !<strong>

**Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, toute critique est acceptée !**

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


	12. Surprise (2)

**Voici le nouvel OS !**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes (TardisSherlock), ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, parce que sinon Merlin aurait montré un peu plus de caractère face à Arthur.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**Voilà donc la suite de "surprise" qui s'appelle, avec beaucoup d'originalité, "surprise 2". On reste dans un ton léger et joyeux, mais c'est plus long. C'est le moment des explications !**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise (2)<strong>

* * *

><p>Arthur avait fait les cents pas dans sa chambre, il avait tenté de suivre Merlin ou Mordred discrètement, il s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit, il avait observé les deux hommes depuis sa fenêtre... Il se demandait s'il avait rêvé la rencontre entre le chevalier et son serviteur. Mais pourtant, même s'il ne les avait jamais repris à s'embrasser, ou même à agir d'une façon un peu suspicieuse – aucun coup d'oeil tendre, pas de gestes discrets pour s'interpeller, pas de remarques à double sens – il était certain que les deux avaient une relation. Le problème c'est qu'ils étaient vraiment très discrets, bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre, et que l'on ne voyait là qu'une amitié comme les autres. Merlin avait le don pour se faire des amis, cela n'était donc pas surprenant.<p>

- Pourquoi ne lui demandes tu pas directement ? Soupira Guenièvre finalement, ennuyée de voir son mari se torturer l'esprit là-dessus depuis déjà une semaine en évitant la confrontation.

- Parce qu'il ne va pas me répondre ! Grogna Arthur. Il ne me l'a pas dit, pourquoi avouerait-il si je lui demandais ?

Car c'était cela, le véritable problème, plus que le fait qu'il avait une relation avec un homme, avec Mordred. C'était le fait que Merlin n'avait rien dit. Arthur faisait confiance à Merlin, le considérant comme son ami plus que comme son serviteur. Pourtant il se rendait compte, avec le temps qui passait, que l'homme ne lui disait jamais rien. Il ne lui parlait pas de son enfance, de son père, de filles – ou d'hommes, mais comment aurait-il été sensé savoir puisqu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé ! Il commençait à se douter que son ami lui cachait beaucoup d'autres choses, et se demandait s'il avait si peu confiance en son roi pour ne jamais rien lui confier.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Répondit sa femme finalement. Peut-être que c'est parce que tu ne lui demandes jamais rien qu'il ne dit rien. Lui il demande.

Cela sembla frapper Arthur, et il ouvrit de grands yeux compréhensifs. Bien sûr ! En cinq minutes top chrono il avait demandé à un autre serviteur d'aller chercher le sien urgemment, et Merlin était arrivé étonné et un peu inquiet dans la chambre royale. Quand le roi ne répondit pas à sa demande concernant la raison de sa venue, il se tut, soudain plus nerveux encore. Il se mit à se balancer d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise, se demandant pourquoi il avait été convoqué en telle urgence. Arthur finit par fixer son ami dans les yeux, et d'une voix calme il demanda.

- As tu quelque chose à me dire, Merlin ?

Guenièvre hésita entre lancer une chaussure à la tête de son crétin de mari ou bien se prendre la tête dans les mains avec désespoir. Les relations humaines n'étaient pas son fort, certes, mais tout de même ! Finalement elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard assassin, qu'Arthur capta aussi bien que la soudaine panique dans les yeux de son serviteur, qui réussit tout de même à garder un visage parfaitement composé – et une partie de son esprit se demanda depuis quand Merlin savait-il si bien cacher ses émotions. Il grogna, se rendant compte qu'il s'y était mal prit, et recommença.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Soupira-t-il. Ce que je voulais c'était... y a-t-il quelqu'un dans ta vie, Merlin ? Tu n'en parles jamais, donc j'étais curieux.

Gwen lui lança un sourire légèrement fier, afin de le rassurer sur le fait que cette fois-ci il n'avait rien dit de déplacé ou insensible. Elle reporta ensuite son regard sur Merlin, curieuse elle aussi après tout. Le serviteur arquait un sourcil, semblant étonné – et c'était justifié, après tout d'où pouvait bien venir le soudain intérêt d'Arthur dans sa vie sentimentale ? Puis, après un instant de silence, il répondit avec ce que le couple reconnu comme une habile pirouette pour détourner la conversation – une fois encore, ils se demandèrent combien de fois leur ami avait-il fait ce genre d'esquives sans qu'ils ne remarquent.

- Curieux ? À propos de moi ? Répéta-t-il, un grand sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Êtes vous malade, Sire ? Je peux aller chercher Gaius...

- Merlin, soupira Arthur, je suis sérieux. Je me suis rendu compte que tu ne me dis jamais ce que tu ressens vraiment, pas quand c'est important du moins.

Merlin sembla se rendre compte qu'il était parfaitement sérieusement en train de lui demander s'il avait une relation avec quelqu'un. Cela le fit arquer un autre sourcil, tandis qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Arthur ne poserait pas la question sans avoir de doutes à ce sujet. Or il était certain que lui et Mordred avaient été bien assez discrets. Après tout depuis que Perceval avait deviné, ils faisaient doublement attention à ne laisser aucun indice filtrer. Peut-être les avait-il vu par hasard ? Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il décida donc de tester le terrain, prudent.

- Je n'ai pas de fille dans ma vie. Répondit-il sincèrement, c'était vrai après tout. Si c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir.

- Un homme, alors ? Répliqua Arthur, sans même broncher.

Le sorcier manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Il se reprit bien vite, laissant tomber l'expression de surprise pour une un peu plus mécontente. Il avait eut raison, alors, Arthur soupçonnait quelque chose entre Mordred et lui. Ou quelque chose du genre.

- Tu nous as vu. Ce n'était pas une question, simplement un constat.

- Avec Mordred ? Le nom de son amant envoya un petit frisson dans la nuque du serviteur, qui se força à rester neutre. Effectivement.

- Oh. Je vois.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la pièce, lourd et tendu. Heureusement, il apparaissait clair que quoique le roi ait vu, il n'y avait eut aucun rapport avec la sorcellerie. Il aurait sinon été bien plus en colère. Mais pour autant il n'était pas calme. Après quelques minutes de silence, voyant Arthur devenir de plus en plus agité et agacé avec les secondes, Merlin comprit que c'était toujours à lui de parler. Prudemment, il demanda donc.

- Je vois. Répéta-t-il lentement. Et... ?

Tout le calme qu'Arthur avait pu conserver vola en morceau, et il se leva d'un bond, l'air furieux. Il se planta devant Merlin qui, comprenant avant même qu'il ne parle ce qui dérangeait le roi, resta calmement composé. Son ami hissa, éberlué.

- Et ? Répéta-t-il, colérique. Et ?! Et alors peut-être que tu aurais pu m-nous le dire !

- Vous n'avez pas demandé. Répondit calmement Merlin, faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'Arthur avait failli dire ''me''.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Grinça Arthur, exaspéré. Moi je te parles sans que tu demandes ! Je pensais que tu étais...

Il s'interrompit, ne voulant pas terminer sa phrase. Tout le monde savait, Merlin comprit, que jamais il n'avouerais à voix haute sauf lors de moments importants qu'il considérait son serviteur comme son ami. Peut-être même son meilleur ami, disaient certains. Cela envoya une pointe de culpabilité dans la poitrine du serviteur. Si le roi savait qu'il lui mentait autant, qu'il avait de la magie, ce serait bien différent... Mais plutôt que la culpabilité, ce fut l'agacement qui l'emporta sur lui. Après tout, tout n'était pas de sa faute ! Les gens à Camelot étaient aveugles, des fois ! Il faisait de la magie sous le nez de tout le monde depuis des années, et personne n'avait jamais remarqué ! Il n'allait pas se laisser accuser alors que c'était eux qui n'était pas du tout observateurs !

- Eh bien ce n'est pas mon genre d'étaler ma vie privée sans raison ! Répliqua-t-il, perdant un peu son calme. Que voulais tu que je te dises, de toute manière, et quand ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas ! S'exclama le roi, levant les mains au ciel, tout aussi agacé. N'importe quand, je m'en fiche ! Mais du moment que tu me disais que tu avait une relation avec Mordred !

- Oh oui, parce que c'est tellement simple ! Ricana Merlin, ne cachant pas son cynisme, croisant les bras. C'est vrai, j'aurais dû venir te voir un jour et te dire ''Eh Arthur, tu sais quoi, en fait il se trouve que j'ai une relation Mordred. Il est sexy et il embrasse super bien si jamais tu te demandais. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ! Dois-je polir ton armure maintenant ?''. Parce que, c'est sûr, c'est une tellement bonne idée !

Cela laissa Arthur silencieux, un peu choqué, pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se reprenne, encore bien trop en colère pour rester sans rien dire.

- Pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua-t-il.

- Simplement parce que cela ne te regardes pas, avec qui je couche ou non ! S'exclama Merlin excédé.

Il se pétrifia soudain, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire juste en face de ses amis, de son roi et de sa reine, et dû se retenir de rougir et de partir en courant. À la place il fixa son regard bleu dans celui d'Arthur. Le roi avait la bouche grande ouverte et son visage était écarlate – Merlin ne voulait même pas savoir si son ami avait imaginé quoi que ce soit d'un peu imagé – muet de stupeur, complètement sous le choc. Un regard vers Gwen lui apprit que la jeune femme était elle aussi un peu rouge, et un peu choquée, mais certainement plus par le fait qu'il vienne de déclarer une chose pareille à voix haute que par le fait qu'il couche avec Mordred.

- Tu- Vous couchez ensemble ? Balbutia le roi, désormais calmé et toujours rouge et choqué.

- Non, bien sûr que non, nous jouons aux cartes ! Soupira Merlin, avant d'ajouter sarcastiquement. Oui, on couche ensemble, c'est ce que les gens font quand ils sont ensemble.

- Mais, intervint Gwen pour éviter à son mari la honte de balbutier un peu plus, vous êtes amoureux ?

Merlin la regarda, restant un instant silencieux, avant de laisser son regard passer par la fenêtre. Finalement il répondit la seule chose qu'il pouvait répondre sans mentir à personne, y comprit lui-même.

- C'est compliqué.

Puis, sans aucune transition ou excuse, sans même un regard en arrière il déclara qu'il avait encore du travail et laissa le couple royal seul – cependant pas avant un dernier commentaire sur le fait qu'il espérait qu'ils ne remettraient pas le sujet sur le tapis. Gwen ne réfléchit pas trois secondes avant de lui emboîter le pas pour le suivre discrètement, se doutant que s'il devait faire quelque chose ce serait trouver Mordred. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne se trompait pas quand elle vit, cachée dans un angle, que le chevalier semblait attendre son amant, adossé contre un mur. Le voyant, Merlin ralentit. Ce fut le druide qui parla en premier, arquant un sourcil, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

- "Il est sexy et il embrasse super bien" ? Cita-t-il, faisant clairement allusion à ce qu'avait dit Merlin.

- Tu nous écoutais. Soupira le serviteur, ne semblant pas si étonné.

- Bien sûr. Répondit calmement l'autre homme. Tu venais de te faire convoquer en urgence par le roi. J'étais inquiet.

Il restèrent silencieux un instant, avant de se mettre à marcher côte à côte, ne semblant à ceux qui passaient que deux simples amis qui parlaient normalement. La reine resta encore un peu plus longtemps, juste assez pour entendre Mordred ricaner gentiment.

- En tout cas je crois que le roi ne va pas pouvoir nous regarder dans les yeux sans rougir pendant un certain temps, grâce à toi. Se moqua-t-il.

- Oh, la ferme. Répondit Merlin, l'amusement clairement audible dans sa voix. Quoique si ça peut l'empêcher de faire des remarques, ce ne serait pas si mal. Je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter des questions quotidiennes sur notre relation.

Un petit sourire dansant sur ses lèvres, Guenièvre se détourna, les laissant s'en aller ensemble, discutant joyeusement, rassurée de les constater aussi proches qu'Arthur le pensait. Elle n'entendit donc pas Merlin retrouver son sérieux et déclarer doucement, presque pensivement.

- Il semblerait que toi et moi devrions parler d'amour...

- Je suis d'accord. Répondit Mordred sur le même ton calme.

Et, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives concernant la chose complexe qu'étaient les sentiments, ils continuèrent d'avancer.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>C'est la fin de l'intervention d'Arthur pour le moment. Il sait pour Mordred et Merlin, il sait que son serviteur lui cache des choses et qu'il n'y a peut-être pas fait assez attention... Et à côté de ça, la relation entre nos deux sorciers favoris continue d'évoluer. J'espère que ça vous a plu !<strong>

**Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, toute critique est acceptée !**

**Le prochain chapitre sera moins léger, et tout sauf humoristique, même s'il sera court. Désolée pour ça, mais il faut bien vous ménager un peu, non ?**

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


	13. Monstres

**Voici le nouvel OS !**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes (TardisSherlock), ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, parce que sinon on aurait eut un peu plus d'angst.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**Cette semaine un OS bien plus court que le précédent, et définitivement moins drôle. Ce n'est pas le mieux de tous, mais c'est un détail de la série que je n'ai pas trouvé assez travaillé, et sur lequel j'ai voulu faire un essai.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Monstres<strong>

* * *

><p>Parfois ni Merlin ni Mordred ne dormaient. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient occupés à autre chose, ou parce qu'ils étaient attaqués, ou parce qu'un danger menaçait encore Camelot... Non, parfois ils ne parvenaient simplement pas à dormir.<p>

Ils ne le pouvaient pas, parce que dès qu'ils refermaient les yeux, ils voyaient des images, des choses terribles, et que la seule envie qu'ils avaient était de partir très loin, de hurler, de vomir, de mourir. Ils voyaient leurs propres fautes, leur passé, et ils voyaient parfois leur futur, tel qu'ils l'imaginaient. Tel que l'on leur avait prédit.

Merlin avait fait de nombreuses choses pour lesquelles il n'était certainement pas fier. Du tout. Cela commençait par les personnes blessées par sa faute, continuait avec les choix qu'il avait dû faire pour sauver Camelot et Arthur, puis avec les personnes qu'il n'avait pas pu aider, et finissait enfin par les personne qu'il avait tué. C'était Freya et Balinor. C'était ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire pour Morgane, et le fait qu'il ait libéré Kilgarrah. C'était les morts de Nimueh, Edwyn, Agravaine, de plusieurs sorciers maléfiques, de dizaines de bandits, de milliers de soldats... de trop de gens pour qu'il ne tienne un compte précis.

Pourtant il se souvenait de chaque visage et de chaque nom dont il pouvait se souvenir, il se souvenait de chaque choix qu'il avait fait qui avaient mené à cela. Malgré tout, il savait qu'il était bien loin du compte. S'il avait dû faire une croix dans un livre à chaque personne qu'il tuait, directement ou non, il lui aurait fallu un litre d'encre et une encyclopédie vierge.

Mordred également, se souvenait de la façon dont il avait fuit, de la façon dont certaines fois il avait dû tuer des gens pour s'enfuir encore, des gens qu'il avait trahit, des personnes qu'il avait aidé à emprisonner pour Morgane, de la façon dont il avait poignardé la sorcière, et de tout le reste. Comme Merlin, il s'en souvenait avec précision, et il pouvait presque lister ses victimes, aurait-il su leurs noms. Il y avait toutes les fois où il avait tué par manque de contrôle, les fois où il avait tué pour sa survie, les fois où il avait tué par manque de choix. Il y avait toutes les trahisons qu'il avait commis et que parfois il avait peur de commettre à nouveau.

Et parfois, ni Merlin ni Mordred ne pouvaient dormir, parce que le poids de leurs actions leur pesaient trop.

Un soir comme ceux ci, le druide fut étonné de voir son amant éveillé également, assit sur le rebord du rempart, comme s'il comptait sauter dans le vide. Pas que Merlin sauterait vraiment, il le savait. Mordred s'installa à ses côtés, en silence. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder le sorcier pour voir ses cernes, les yeux lourds de culpabilité, de trop de choses sur ses épaules. Lui-même se sentait parfois crouler sous le poids des secrets et des morts, de son pouvoir, de ses mensonges... de sa vie. Alors comment est-ce qu'Emrys pouvait bien survivre avec tout ce qu'il portait sur lui ?

- Emrys ? Demanda-t-il soudain, tout doucement, en un murmure quasi inaudible. Est-ce que Uther avait raison ? Est-ce que nous sommes des monstres ?

Merlin se tourna vers lui. Pourtant il n'y avait ni choc ni surprise sur son visage. Uniquement de la compréhension. Parce que lui-même avait passé son enfance, son adolescence à se poser la question... Et que parfois, quand il voyait ce qu'il pouvait faire, quand il se sentait puissant, quand il ôtait une vie d'un simple flash doré de ses yeux, il se posait encore la question. Ce nom les poursuivait depuis leur naissance. Monstres. Et des fois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que c'était vrai. Que lui, au moins, était un monstre. Il était une erreur de la nature, même parmi ses semblables. Pourtant il secoua la tête négativement.

- Non. Répondit-il catégoriquement. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres. La preuve en est que nos actions nous empêchent de dormir.

Il sourit à Mordred et posa doucement une main sur sa joue. Le druide frissonna.

- Parce que le jour où je cesserais de regretter mes actions, alors à ce moment, et uniquement là, je serais alors le monstre que l'on m'a toujours accusé d'être. Pas avant.

Ses paroles trouvèrent un écho à l'intérieur du chevalier, qui comprit parfaitement bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Il comprit pourquoi Merlin ne se plaignait jamais du manque de sommeil, ou des cauchemars horrible qu'ils faisaient tous deux et qui les réveillaient, les tenaient réveillés. Pourquoi il se contentait de le rassurer alors que Mordred tremblait en revoyant les hommes qu'il avait tué alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Parce qu'il savait que c'était nécessaire. Parce que le regret était là. Parce que cela les rendait humains. Et c'était pour cela qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils se comprenaient si bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils étaient là pour rappeler à l'autre qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Personne n'aimait un monstre. Et quel genre de monstre tombait amoureux ?

Non, ils n'étaient pas des monstres.

Pas encore.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eh oui, pour moi, le thème de la culpabilité et la vision presque monstrueuse des sorciers n'est pas assez montrée. Je veux dire, on a dû avoir deux moments de trente secondes où Merlin se disait qu'il était un monstre, et nous devons remercier le jeu d'acteur de Colin Morgan pour avoir pu transmettre les émotions parfois tourmentées de Merlin à son propre sujet, lorsqu'il tuait. Sinon, je crains que nous aurions eut un Merlin tout à fait irréaliste.<strong>

**Franchement - et je sais, je continue de blablater sur ma vision de la série, mais je n'y peux rien désolée - je trouve important que les personnages se remettent en question régulièrement. Surtout dans le cas où les sorciers sont chassés, que Merlin et Mordred sont deux des plus puissants sorciers de la série... Et Mordred est encore jeune, il n'a pas eut de Gaius pour l'aider dans les moments difficiles.**

**Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, toute critique est acceptée !**

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, avec une atmosphère moins lourde. On aura le droit à un petit peu d'action, et surtout à l'un de mes Headcanon sur Merlin... Mais je n'en dis pas plus.**

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


	14. Combat

**Voici le nouvel OS !**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes (TardisSherlock), ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, sinon j'aurais poussé le bouchon de ses capacités un peu plus loin.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**IMPORTANT. Alors, j'ai reçu beaucoup de questions par rapport à mon annonce de la semaine dernière, surtout par rapport au mot headcanon. Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, un headcanon est un mot désignant quelque chose auquel on croit dur comme fer (ici par rapport à merlin), qui n'est pas officiel dans la série mais qui pourrait expliquer des choses, et qui n'a jamais été nié. Par exemple, les cicatrices de Merlin, dont je fais mention dans un des chapitres précédents, sont un headcanon. on ne les voie pas dans la série, on en parle jamais, mais c'est plausible et cela expliquerait qu'on ne voie jamais merlin en manches courtes ou torse nu.**

**(Je tiens à préciser qu'un headcanon est un point de vue personnel. Je serais heureuse d'en discuter avec quiconque le souhaite, d'expliquer plus en détails, mais je ne supporterais pas de messages désagréables dans le genre "c'est tiré par les cheveux, tu te fais des illusions, ça ne fonctionnerait pas du tout" etc... Ceci est une fanfiction. FICTION. Donc je pourrais avoir comme Headcanon que la magie de Merlin lui permettrait de se transformer en dragon, et écrire cinquante chapitre sur ce nouveau don miraculeux, et j'en aurais le droit. Merci de votre compréhension et de votre respect.)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Combat<strong>

* * *

><p>- Je ne dis pas que tu es inutile en combat, je dis qu'avec une épée dans les mains tu ne te débrouille pas vraiment bien. Déclara Mordred. Sans ta magie, je veux dire.<p>

Il était assit à côté de Merlin, dans une clairière non loin de Camelot où personne ne les dérangerait ou les trouverait. La conversation était simplement venue avec le fil de la discussion, où ils comparaient les chevaliers entre eux, tentant de deviner qui gagnerait face à qui dans un match sérieux. Le sorcier s'était installé avec l'épée d'Arthur – celle qu'il n'utilisait plus que rarement, pas Excalibur – pour la nettoyer, et le druide faisait de même avec son propre équipement. Merlin se tourna vers Mordred, un sourcil arqué et un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres.

- Pas exactement. Déclara-t-il, avant d'ajouter mystérieusement. Je suis déguisé, après tout.

- Oh vraiment, et en quoi ? Sourit son amant.

- Hm, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Sourit pensivement le deuxième homme, en retour.

- Dans ce cas montre moi.

Merlin n'eut pas vraiment le temps de refuser, ou d'opposer même un seul argument. Mordred était déjà sur ses pieds, son épée dans les mains, un grand sourire joueur sur les lèvres. Comment argumenter avec ça ? Soupirant que c'était de la triche, le serviteur se releva à son tour, tenant l'épée d'Arthur fermement dans la main. Il était hésitant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas cessé d'être ''déguisé'', et il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à revenir à la normale une fois qu'il l'aurait laissé tomber. Semblant voir son doute, Mordred demanda avec curiosité et un peu d'inquiétude.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? S'enquit-il. Si tu ne veux vraiment, je ne vais te forcer...

- Non, ce n'est pas cela. Répondit Merlin en secouant la tête, avant de grimacer légèrement. C'est juste que je n'ai pas fais ça depuis longtemps... Peut-être des années.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Mordred, confus.

- Tu vas voir, c'est assez... Voyant. Sourit le sorcier.

Maintenant, la curiosité du chevalier était vraiment à son comble, et cela se voyait. Riant doucement, Merlin secoua la tête en voyant son impatience. Puis il ferma les yeux et se concentra, cherchant en lui à atteindre sa magie. Il parvint au cœur même de son pouvoir, où il retrouva le verrou mental qu'il s'était imposé à lui-même juste avant d'arriver à Camelot et qu'il n'avait pas retiré depuis - une barrière obligatoire s'il ne voulait pas se faire prendre. Prenant une grande inspiration, il le força à s'ouvrir à nouveau.

La sensation qui l'envahit alors qu'il sentait à nouveau tout son pouvoir couler dans ses veines le fit chanceler brièvement. Oh bon sang, songea-t-il, comment avait-il pu oublier à quel point cela lui manquait ? C'était tellement naturel et à la fois tellement grisant ! Il se sentait enfin entier à nouveau. Peu à peu, il sentit ses sens s'affiner, alors que sa magie l'emplissait à nouveau, humant dans son sang. Il était soudain conscient du moindre muscle de son corps, sentait le souffle du vent, les températures, le frottement de ses vêtements plus clairement. Son ouïe aussi s'était soudain affinée, et il entendit clairement Mordred inhaler profondément alors qu'il ouvrait enfin les yeux.

La première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit lorsqu'il regarda devant lui, c'est qu'il avait vraiment besoin de trouver une façon d'améliorer sa vue quand le verrou était en place. Parce que la différence était trop grande pour être ignorée. Quand son pouvoir était scellé en lui, tous ses sens semblaient s'engourdir, et sa vue aussi. C'était pourquoi il avait parfois du mal à faire ce qu'il devait faire, ou même à lire les jours où il était fatigué. Désormais il voyait avec clarté chaque brin d'herbe, chaque feuille des arbres, il voyait du coin de l'oeil les animaux grouillant dans le coin, il repérait les nuages filer dans le ciel... Et il percevait faiblement l'aura de chaque chose, rendant le monde soudain plus lumineux. Il voyait la magie dans l'air, de partout, et c'était merveilleux.

Finalement, il se tourna vers Mordred. Voyant l'air surpris, presque ahuri, mais impressionné de son amant, il ne put s'empêcher de rire avec un peu de soulagement. Comme c'était bon de retrouver cette part de lui ! Face à Merlin, le druide le fixait avec une sorte d'incrédulité et d'admiration. Il avait vu et sentit confusément qu'il avait fait quelque chose à l'intérieur même de sa magie. Soudainement Emrys avait semblé se détendre mais se tenir plus droit à la fois, ne dégageant plus l'impression de maladresse et de faiblesse. Il semblait irradier au contraire d'une certaine puissance, d'une certaine majesté. Sa magie semblait soudain plus forte, plus radieuse que jamais...

Mais il avait compris vraiment ce que voulait lui dire son amant lorsque ce dernier ouvrit les yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer un grand coup sous le choc. Les yeux habituellement bleus de Merlin étaient désormais striés et pailletés d'or pur et brillant, preuve incontestable de la magie dans ses veines et sous sa peau. C'était, songea-t-il, extrêmement beau. Puis il entendit le rire clairement soulagé du sorcier retentir, et comprit à quel point il devait se sentir mieux, maintenant qu'il avait libéré ce qu'il devait maintenir toujours enfermé à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il déglutit en pensant que si la magie était autorisée à Camelot, son ami pourrait être comme cela tout le temps. Libre, plus léger... simplement lui-même.

- C'est... Murmura-t-il sans y penser, regardant l'or dans les yeux de son amant. C'est visible, en effet.

- N'est-ce pas ? Sourit un peu tristement Merlin. J'ai appris à enfermer la magie qui occupait tout mon corps lorsque je côtoyait d'autres gens, ne la laissant sortir que dès que j'étais de retour à l'abri dans la maison.

Mordred ne répondit pas, pensant amèrement que Merlin avait eut ce genre de magie toute sa vie. Il avait vraiment dû avoir une enfance douloureuse, à devoir toujours se cacher pour être lui-même. Les lois de Camelot étaient injuste, à forcer les gens à refouler leur nature profonde. Comment Merlin pouvait-il bien se sentir, forcé à enfermer sa magie dans un carcan, alors qu'il semblait tellement plus léger et à l'aise une fois qu'elle était libérée ? Semblant voir sa soudaine amertume, le sorcier lui dédia un air tranquille.

- Ce n'est rien, Mordred, j'ai l'habitude. Assura-t-il, avant d'ajouter en souriant plus largement. Et ce n'est pas toi qui voulait que je te montre ? Ou bien tu ne veux plus que je te montres que je sais manier une épée ?

- Si. Mordred sentit son sourire revenir.

- Je te préviens, je ne vais pas me retenir, donc tu as intérêt à faire pareil. Déclara son amant.

- Jamais de la vie Emrys. Répondit avec une moue faussement offusqué le druide.

Ils se sourirent avant de se mettre en garde. Tandis que Mordred prenait un visage sérieux, Merlin resta souriant. La sensation d'être enfin à nouveau maître de son corps était bien trop plaisante pour ne pas le faire. Le chevalier face à lui eut l'espace d'un instant un regard impressionné en remarquant que son adversaire était tombé automatiquement dans une garde de combat irréprochable, se demandant combien d'autres choses son ami saurait faire s'il ne se retenait pas quotidiennement, puis s'obligea à se concentrer. Emrys ne bluffait pas en disant qu'il n'allait pas y aller de main morte, il pouvait le voir.

Effectivement, la tension entre les deux hommes devint rapidement palpable, tandis qu'ils commençaient à se tourner autour lentement, attendant que l'un d'eux ne fasse le premier geste. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas de chance de trouver une ouverture dans la garde quasi-parfaite de son amant, Mordred attaqua soudain. Sa lame trouva celle de son adversaire, qui la para sans mal, et s'il fut surpris il ne laissa pas le temps à Merlin d'en profiter, attaquant à nouveau, sans temps mort. Il se mit rapidement à accélérer la cadence, se rendant compte que chaque coup trouvait parade dans son chemin, se concentrant d'avantage.

De son côté Merlin avait cessé de sourire, se concentrant aussi. Bien que ses capacités se trouvaient soudainement grandement améliorées, Mordred était un chevalier de Camelot et un redoutable combattant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le sous-estimer. Bien qu'il avait appris beaucoup de choses en voyant Arthur et les autres se battre, et il apprenait vite, il n'était pas l'homme le plus doué du monde à l'épée. Il accéléra à son tour le rythme de sa défense, attendant le moment où son amant laisserait une infime ouverture dans ses attaques. Et lorsque le druide laissa cette opportunité, il n'hésita pas.

La soudaine attaque déstabilisa Mordred, mais il se reprit, tombant à son tour dans la défensive. Il avait sous estimé Merlin. Visiblement voir des combats tous les jours n'avait pas été sans récompense, puisque le serviteur se débrouillait réellement bien avec une épée. Soudain il utilisa une botte que le druide reconnut comme l'une des meilleures de Léon, et il ne dû qu'à ses excellents réflexes de ne pas perdre son épée. Habitué à combattre contre l'autre chevalier, il répondit immédiatement par une parade de sa propre invention, qui fit reculer Merlin.

Après encore plusieurs coups de plus en plus précis et acharnés, les deux opposants finirent par commettre une erreur. Mordred vit la main de Merlin glisser ne serait-ce que légèrement, affaiblissant juste assez sa prise sur la poignée, et plongea en un ample mouvement pour le désarmer. L'épée glissa de ses doigts, mais le serviteur ne se laissa pas faire, effectuant une rotation pour éviter un coup qui l'aurait envoyé à terre et reprit son arme en main. Dans sa précipitation, le druide avait laissé une ouverture sur son flanc droit, et le plus vieux en profita.

Envoyant un simple coup de pied pour déséquilibrer Mordred, il abattit sa lame sur celle du jeune homme et effectua une rapide rotation du poignet, faisant lâcher l'arme à son adversaire. Elle tomba juste à côté de lui, mais Merlin n'allait pas lui laisser la chance de la reprendre. D'un mouvement fluide et contrôlé, il fit trébucher le druide en arrière. Puis, avant qu'il ne se redresse, il l'immobilisa en se mettant à cheval sur son bassin, et pointa sa lame vers sa gorge. Un sourire joueur étira ses lèvres.

- Abandonnes tu, chevalier ? S'enquit-il, la voix essoufflée par le combat, mais pas moins claire.

- J'abandonne, Emrys. Répondit Mordred, se laissant retomber dans l'herbe.

Merlin rejeta son épée sur le côté, et fixa le visage aussi rougit par l'effort et souriant que le sien de Mordred. Sans même réfléchir, il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec une passion dévorante. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, encore trop essoufflés, et se fixèrent sans rien dire. Le sorcier remarqua avec un nœud dans ses entrailles que les pupilles du jeune druide étaient à présent dilatées par le désir. Il grogna, devinant que ses propres yeux devaient être semblables à présent. Soudain son amant parla, brisant le silence.

- Bien que je comprennes pourquoi tu dois le cacher, je trouve dommage de ne pas pouvoir voir tes yeux ainsi plus souvent. Déclara-t-il, la voix légèrement rauque.

- Oh ? Merlin laissa un sourire enjôleur fleurir sur son visage. Ce sont mes yeux qui te mettent dans cet état ?

- Entre autres. Répondit d'un même ton son amant, ses lèvres se tordant en un léger sourire.

- Alors laisses moi te dire que tu as aussi de très beaux yeux. Susurra le sorcier, se penchant à nouveau jusqu'à être si proche de son amant que leurs souffles se mêlaient. Et un très beau visage. Encore plus maintenant que je vois mieux.

Effectivement, avec ses sens revenus à la normale il remarquait tous les détails du visage de son vis à vis, de la couleur de ses yeux à la pulpe de ses lèvres, en passant par la douceur de sa peau. L'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau revint, plus forte encore qu'avant, et il entendit un léger gémissement sortir des lèvres de son amant alors qu'il pressait leurs visages ensemble. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois, Mordred faillit protester avant de laisser un sourire joueur s'étaler sur son visage rougit.

- Serait-ce du flirt, Emrys ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix légèrement moqueuse.

- Et si c'en était ? Demanda en retour Merlin, son sourire mi-joueur mi-curieux.

- Je suppose que je pourrais m'y faire. Répondit avec amusement Mordred.

- Tant mieux, parce que je ne comptes pas arrêter. Sourit le sorcier.

Il se mit à embrasser la mâchoire du plus jeune, remontant doucement jusqu'aux lèvres, ses yeux bleus et dorés fixés avec assurance dans ceux de son amant. Les pupilles dilatées par le désir, désir qui se reflétait dans le regard de Merlin, Mordred se trouva incapable de répondre verbalement. C'est pourquoi il s'adressa à lui par la pensée au serviteur.

_Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'arrêter._

Tout ce qui lui répondit fut un baiser de plus déposé sur ses lèvres. Passant ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon, Mordred songea avec amusement que finalement il n'avait pas perdu qu'un seul combat ce jour là.

Mais il ne le regrettait certainement pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alors oui, mon Headcanon est que Merlin bloque son propre pouvoir à l'intérieur de lui même, avec une sorte de barrage, de digue. Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair comme je l'ai écrit, mais pour moi ça ferait sens. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Merlin est si maladroit, pourquoi malgré toutes les années passées à Camelot à apprendre à se battre avec Arthur il n'est pas plus doué que ça, pourquoi parfois il semble réellement crétin... Parce qu'il est la magie incarnée, et qu'en bloquant son pouvoir il bloque également une partie indispensable de lui, un peu de ses sens.<strong>

**Je sais, cela peut paraître étrange. Mais j'aime cette théorie. Donc voilà.**

**Je suis ouverte à la discussion, vraiment, j'adore parler avec mes lecteurs et avec des fans de la série ! Dites moi que vous n'êtes pas d'accord, très bien, tant que vous m'expliquez votre point de vue de façon constructif ! :D**

**Si vous voulez un conseil, également, ce dernier dialogue aura son importance par la suite - ou plutôt j'y ferais un petit clin d'oeil - donc tentez de ne pas l'oublier complètement.**

**La prochaine ficlet sera différente encore. C'est un peu un test, écrit sur le coup des émotions alors que j'écoutais une chanson... Vous verrez bien.**

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


	15. Monde

**Voici le nouvel OS !**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes (TardisSherlock), ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, sinon ça se saurait.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**Je ne vais rien dire sur ce chapitre sinon que je l'ai écrit en écoutant "Everybody wants to rule the world" de Lorde. Je vous conseille donc de l'écouter également pendant votre lecture, si ça peut aider à se mettre dans l'ambiance.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Monde<strong>

* * *

><p>Bien sûr, autant de temps sans entendre parler de Morgane n'était pas bon signe, et ni Merlin ni Mordred n'auraient du être surpris quand elle s'en prit à eux. Non, songeait le druide, il aurait du s'en douter. C'est pourquoi quand il se réveilla dans une salle vide et sombre, froide, ce fut de la résignation qui l'emplit plus que de la panique. Il attendit ainsi que Morgane n'arrive pour faire ce qu'elle comptait faire avec lui.<p>

Sans surprise, la sorcière vint le trouver, avec de la nourriture, et lui proposa de se joindre à elle. Sans même écouter ses arguments, le chevalier refusa, catégoriquement. Morgane lui sourit simplement, doucement, presque tendrement, et laissa sa magie l'envelopper comme un foulard. Elle sourit un peu plus largement en le voyant frémir, et le laissa avec une simple caresse de ses doigts sur sa joue.

Mordred se demanda depuis quand est-ce que la magie de la jeune femme était si semblable à la sienne, et à celle d'Emrys.

Les jours passèrent, et avec chaque jour Morgane venait lui amener à manger. Elle ne lui demanda plus de la rejoindre. Elle se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de lui, sa magie les enveloppant tous deux, sa main sur la sienne, et de lui parler sans attendre de réponse. Mordred se surpris à se mettre à l'écouter.

Chaque jour elle venait et lui parlait du monde qu'elle construirait quand elle serait reine. La magie libérée, la nature florissante, plus aucun oppresseur. Tout le monde serait libre. La magie permettrait aux paysans d'avoir des récoltes magnifique chaque années, protégerait les gens des catastrophes, empêcherait plus de massacres. Les druides se mêleraient aux sorciers et aux gens normaux. Il n'y aurait plus de danger.

Chaque jour elle venait, et chaque jour il se prenait à l'écouter et à imaginer ce monde dont elle parlait. Il voyait les royaumes resplendissants. Il voyait les gens souriants, la nature verdoyante. Il voyait les richesses, la santé. Il voyait les enfants jouer et les adultes rire. Devant lui, des villages se construisaient, paisibles et magnifiques, les maisons solides, les rues propres, tout le monde ayant un foyer, personne ne manquant de rien. Les gens étaient heureux.

Avec ses mots, il voyait les immenses cités blanches, les ruisseaux d'eau claire, les étendards mauves flottant calmement au vent. Il voyait Morgane, souriante et bonne, une couronne sur la tête, devant un peuple guéri et aimant. Il voyait les exclamations de la foule en voyant leur reine les saluer, il voyait les enfants lui offrir des fleurs.

Il se voyait lui-même, dans des habits magnifiques, calme et heureux, regardant par la fenêtre. Il se voyait utilisant la magie pour aider ceux qui en avaient besoin, il se voyait être le conseiller de Morgane, son ami. Il voyait le respect des gens pour ses dons et non pas leur crainte. Il voyait la cour vide de tout bûcher, les rues vides de tout criminel. Il voyait les grandes tours de pierres claires, les toits brillants au soleil. Il voyait les pavés au sol sonner clairement alors qu'il marchait au côté de la jeune femme, alors que les foules saluaient leurs dirigeants avec gaieté.

Il voyait le monde dont elle rêvait. Dont il avait rêvé.

- Rejoins moi, Mordred. Lui dit-elle gentiment un jour, enfin. Rejoins moi. Ensemble nous pouvons construire et diriger ce monde.

Il la regarda sans rien dire. C'était vrai, ils en avaient tous deux le pouvoir. Ils étaient puissants. Il laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux.

Une semaine plus tard, quand l'équipe de secours de Camelot le retrouva et le libéra enfin, il raconta cela à Merlin. Son amant ne le jugea pas quand il lui avoua avoir été tenté. Après tout il avait lui-même été tenté de la même façon par Cornelius Sigan, des années auparavant. Il se contenta de lui demander ce qu'il avait décidé. Mordred lui sourit et glissa sa main dans celle du serviteur.

- J'ai refusé. Répondit-il simplement.

Il avait fermé les yeux. Devant lui, la vision commença à se démanteler. Il vit les nuages cacher le soleil, il vit les cités blanches s'écrouler, les tours brillantes tomber, les pavés se fissurer. Il vit ce monde idéal tomber en morceaux. Il vit cette image de lui-même contempler un monde en ruine, les vestiges d'un magnifique rêve. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à regretter sa décision.

Dans le monde de Morgane, il n'y avait plus de Camelot, il n'y avait plus de chevaliers, ni Perceval, ni Gwaine, ni Léon, ni Elyan... Il n'y avait plus Gwen ou Arthur. Et il n'y avait pas Merlin. Il y avait Morgane, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait.

Un monde sans Emrys n'était pas le monde qu'il aspirait à construire.

Un monde sans lui serait un monde bien trop solitaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Donnez moi vos avis !<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue des chevaliers, que j'ai déjà bien trop délaissés !**

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


	16. Ressemblance

**Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes (TardisSherlock), ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, ça se saurait.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**J'avais besoin de mettre un peu les chevaliers en avant, comme promis. J'ai déjà montré Perceval, un peu Gwaine et beaucoup Arthur, mais je trouve que l'on sous estime tout leur petit groupe. C'est pourquoi ce chapitre montre qu'ils ne sont pas si aveugle que la série les dépeint. Ils sont même plutôt perspicaces, mais ne s'en rendent juste pas toujours compte.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ressemblance<strong>

* * *

><p>Mordred et Merlin se ressemblaient beaucoup, plus que ce qu'ils pensaient, aux yeux des autres. Certes, l'un était serviteur et l'autre chevalier, ils avaient des années d'écart... Merlin était longiligne, svelte, il était assez grand et son visage était ovale. Mordred était un peu plus petit, plus robuste également, et ses traits étaient plus carrés qu'ovales. Même leurs cheveux, brun sombre et ondulés d'un côté, noirs et courts de l'autre, étaient différents. La couleur de leurs yeux aussi était différente, bleu cobalt pour Merlin et bleu pâle pour Mordred. Pourtant quand on les voyait côte à côté il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait d'eux, la même impression.<p>

- Et je n'arrive pas à mettre mon doigt dessus. Soupira Arthur.

À ses côtés, les chevaliers opinèrent, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Le roi, Léon, Gwaine et Perceval étaient allé boire un coup à la taverne, se détendre. En chemin ils avaient croisé Merlin et Mordred, qui discutaient amicalement. Bizarrement, le blond avait été frappé par la ressemblance des deux hommes, alors qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment. Il avait l'impression, en les voyant, qu'ils avaient quelque chose de semblable, mais ne parvenait pas à trouver quoi. C'était de ça dont il venait de s'ouvrir à ses amis.

- Le sourire, peut-être ? Proposa Gwaine, soulevant sa chope de bière.

Les trois autres y réfléchirent, puis acquiescèrent lentement, voyant ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils avaient la même façon de sourire d'un coup, désarmant leur interlocuteur, un sourire qui éclairait leur visage et les faisait sembler soudain plus jeunes. C'était un sourire un peu étrange néanmoins, et parfois on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'ils étaient complètement sincères quand ils souriaient. Mordred souriait toujours moins facilement que Merlin, cependant, et pas le même sourire un peu niais que le serviteur. Pourtant leur sourire n'était pas complètement différent.

- C'est peut-être aussi leur façon de réagir ? Intervint Perceval.

Le chevalier aurait pu parler de beaucoup de choses qui se ressemblaient dans la façon d'être de leurs amis, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire sans risquer de trahir le secret des deux hommes, que ce soit leur relation – dont Arthur était au courant – ou leur magie – dont le roi ignorait tout. Après tout, quand on avait côtoyé beaucoup de sorciers et de druides comme il l'avait fait, on remarquait vite quelques points communs entre eux : la façon de se tenir, la façon qu'ils avaient de tout regarder, la façon de bouger, de ne pas s'encombrer le visage et les mains s'ils pouvaient l'éviter... Heureusement, les chevaliers ne savaient pas reconnaître ces détails pour ce qu'ils étaient.

Mais il parla de la façon de réagir parce que c'était quelque chose que l'on remarquait plus facilement et qui n'avait pas forcément de rapport avec leur secret. Merlin et Mordred réagissaient souvent pareil, pour peu qu'on y fasse attention : Sourire pour désarmer, avoir immédiatement un contact visuel avec les potentielles menaces, parler à mots détournés quand ils ne voulaient pas vraiment parler, sursauter et avoir les épaules tendues quand ils étaient surpris, froncer les sourcils quand il y avait un problème mais esquiver toutes les questions importantes d'un haussement d'épaules et d'un détournement de sujet habile.

- C'est vrai, s'étonna Arthur en y songeant, ils ont plusieurs manies communes.

Des manies de menteurs, des manies de sorcier... Des manies qu'eux ne comprenaient pas parce qu'ils n'en étaient pas et qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas le voir. C'est pourquoi aucun d'eux ne s'y attarda cette fois encore, ne sachant pas qu'auraient-ils compris, ils auraient compris le plus grand secret de leurs amis du même coup. Est-ce que c'était parce que quelque part ils le savaient, ou parce qu'ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas ? Dans tous les cas, ils oublièrent vite fait les liens que leurs esprits pouvaient faire. Ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur leurs amis, pointant tour à tour ce que les deux hommes pouvaient avoir en commun. Mais la principale ressemblance, celle sur laquelle ils avaient vraiment du mal à mettre un doigt, ce fut Léon qui la remarqua.

- Les yeux, aussi. Fit-il d'une voix pensive.

- Les yeux ? Répéta Gwaine, arquant un sourcil.

- Oui. Opina calmement le chevalier. Quand ils pensent être seuls, ou simplement qu'ils oublient qu'ils ne le sont pas parce qu'ils sont plongés dans leurs pensées... ils ont le même regard.

Perceval arqua légèrement un sourcil, surpris que Léon ait remarqué un détail qu'il pensait être le seul à avoir vu. Et il fut encore plus surpris quand les autres opinèrent d'un air un peu gêné, comme s'ils pensaient être les seuls à l'avoir remarqué, comme s'ils croyaient l'avoir imaginé. Mais non. Tous l'avaient vu, ce regard étrange, qui faisait très bizarre sur les visages connus du chevalier ou du serviteur. Un regard qui les rendaient étrangers.

Merlin et Mordred avaient, quand ils n'y faisaient pas attention, les yeux vides. Les yeux sages. Les yeux d'hommes qui avaient trop vu, trop entendu, trop subi, trop infligé. Des yeux sans aucune joie, sans aucun espoir, sans détermination. Pas même peinés, ni même douloureux. Juste fatigués. Des yeux d'hommes brisés. D'hommes que ni le roi ni ses chevaliers ne reconnaissaient, parce que c'était tellement bizarre de voir un tel regard sur des hommes si jeunes et joyeux... Un regard vieux et incompréhensible. Qui donnaient froid dans le dos.

Frissonnant, les chevaliers portèrent tous d'un même geste leurs pintes à leurs lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais, on ne voit pas du tout ni Merlin ni Mordred, mais il fallait bien. Ce chapitre était pourtant centré sur eux, et sur la vision que les autres ont d'eux. Ils n'ont pas tant de secret que ça, et étrangement leurs amis savent plus de choses qu'ils ne le pensent... Ils ont juste peur de creuser leurs découvertes.<strong>

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Donnez moi vos avis !**

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus gentillet. On aura un peu plus d'Arthur, et du fluff romantique (oui, je sais...).**

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


	17. Danse

**Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes (TardisSherlock), ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, ça se saurait.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**Cet os m'est venu en écoutant une valse, et je me suis dit que ce serait dommage de ne pas l'écrire. Je sais bien que ce genre de musiques n'est pas vraiment de cette époque, mais bon... à ce que je sache l'homosexualité n'était pas aussi acceptée que ce que j'en ai fais, et donc si je fais un petit écart par rapport au genre de musiques qui sont jouées aux réceptions royales, baste.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit chapitre pas très long mais mignon.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Danse<strong>

* * *

><p>La grande salle avait été vidée de ses tables et décorée de tentures pourpres et or. Des tas de chandelles, quelques torches et d'autres bougies avaient été installées un peu de partout, pour éclairer l'endroit d'une vive lumière malgré la nuit qui était tombée. Un orchestre, posté dans un coin éloigné des fenêtres, qui étaient ouvertes, jouait tour à tour mélodies guillerettes et valses. La salle entière avait été transformée en salle de réception et de bal et, sur la piste de danse, amis et couples tournoyaient ensemble.<p>

Le roi et la reine dansaient ensemble, bien entendu, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient refuser de danses au reste des convives. Il y avait, heureusement pour Arthur, bien moins d'invitations de la part de femmes, ce qui lui permettait d'aller s'installer sur une chaise pour se reposer en attendant que sa femme ait finit de danser avec son cavalier du moment. Lors de l'une de ces pauses, tandis que Guenièvre dansait avec un seigneur quelconque, il se mit à tenter de voir qui dansait avec qui.

Il y avait Gwaine qui dansait avec un peu tout le monde, actuellement en train de valser en souriant de façon charmeuse avec une rousse. Léon, de son côté, dansait avec sa femme. Elric dansait avec une jeune femme blonde. Adwyn valsait avec sa fiancée. Les hommes les plus vieux, tel Gaius, se trouvaient simplement assis sur des chaises dans des coins, ou près des fenêtres ouvertes pour recevoir un peu d'air. Quand à Merlin... Il n'était pas là.

Ce constat agaça Arthur, qui avait pourtant demandé à son serviteur d'aider les autres à servir le vin aux convives qui se reposaient. N'aimant pas la perspective que Merlin puisse être en train de flemmarder quelque part dans les couloirs, évitant de travailler, il décida de partir à sa recherche. Le roi n'était pas sensé sortir de la salle, mais il fit simplement un signe à Gwen pour qu'elle l'excuse si on le cherchait, lui assurant d'un mouvement de la main qu'il revenait vite. Sa reine arqua un sourcil depuis la piste de danse, mais ne fit aucun mouvement vers lui. Le roi s'éclipsa donc discrètement.

Il erra plusieurs minutes sans but dans les couloirs, avant de finalement s'arrêter à une fenêtre au dessus de la cour. Le spectacle qui l'attendait en contrebas le laissa sans voix. Sous les fenêtre ouvertes de la salle de bal, dans la cour, des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes dansaient. Gardes, serviteurs, personnel du palace, habitants de la ville et même un ou deux chevaliers valsaient ensemble, uniquement éclairés par la lumière de quelques torches. La nuit empêchait le roi de voir des visages, et certains coins étaient définitivement trop sombre pour distinguer si quelqu'un s'y trouvait ou non.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer ? Se demanda-t-il, ahuri. Qu'autant de personnes se rassemblent ainsi sous ses fenêtre sans se faire voir tenait du miracle... Arthur n'hésita pas plus, et descendit au niveau de la cour, décidé à voir cela de plus près.

La première chose qui le frappa, outre la fraîcheur bienfaisante de l'extérieur, fut le silence quasi-religieux qui régnait sur la piste de danse improvisée de ses sujets. Il distinguait des sourires dans l'obscurité, et quelques rires et mots murmurés étaient portés jusqu'à lui mais jamais plus. Peut-être était-ce pour ne pas cacher le son ténu de la musique, que l'on entendait très peu même venant des fenêtres ouvertes, ou peut-être était-ce pour ne pas déranger les nobles dans la salle, qui ne se doutaient pas de leur présence là.

Plissant les yeux, il chercha à voir des visages connus, ce qui était difficile lorsque l'obscurité était telle que l'on distinguait peu de choses à part des silhouettes et quelques traits faiblement éclairés par les torches. N'importe qui aurait pu danser ici sans que personne, sauf les danseurs les plus proches, ne les reconnaissent. Arthur remarqua néanmoins Perceval, qui valsait avec une servante brune, et quelques autres nobles ou chevaliers au bras de personnes de rang différent. Et surtout il vit enfin l'objet de sa venue : Merlin, assit dans un coin proche à côté de quelqu'un d'autre.

Le roi s'approcha d'eux discrètement, curieux. Il reconnut sans trop de surprise Mordred aux côtés de son serviteur, les deux discutant à voix basse. Arthur dut encore se rapprocher pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Pile à cet instant, la musique changea pour une valse plus douce. Les deux levèrent le nez vers les fenêtres.

- C'est une belle mélodie. Fit remarquer calmement Mordred. Dommage qu'on ne l'entende pas mieux depuis la cour.

- Il faudrait placer l'orchestre à côté de la fenêtre, pour ça. Répondit avec un petit soupir Merlin.

- Pourquoi Arthur ne le fait-il pas, dans ce cas ? S'étonna son amant.

Cela tira une pointe de culpabilité au roi qui les espionnait. Il ne savait pas que les gens venaient danser ici, lui ! L'aurait-il su... Mais il fut coupé dans ses pensées par le rire discret de Merlin, qui secoua doucement la tête.

- Il ne sait pas que les gens de la ville profitent des bals pour venir danser dans sa cour. Sourit-il. Le prince et le roi ne peuvent pas quitter les bals normalement, ce n'est pas correct, donc il n'est jamais venu. Et depuis les fenêtres de la salle de bal, la cour est beaucoup plus sombre, et les invités ne voient donc rien.

- La reine aurait pu le lui dire, ou toi. Remarqua avec justesse le jeune druide.

- Il ne m'écoute jamais, tu le connais. Soupira le serviteur. Quand à Gwen, elle venait toujours danser ici avant d'être reine je sais, mais je pense qu'elle ne voulait simplement pas déranger Arthur. Ou bien elle attend qu'il ne s'en rende compte seul.

- Cela risque de prendre longtemps. Sourit Mordred. Notre roi n'est pas exactement doué pour découvrir des choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Le couple se mit à rire doucement. Arthur ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir vexé ou offusqué, ou les deux en même temps. Mais heureusement, le choix lui fut évité par Mordred, qui reprit la parole.

- C'est vrai qu'il fait sombre. Murmura-t-il pensivement. Tu crois que les gens nous reconnaîtraient si on allait danser ?

- Serait-ce une invitation ? Se moqua gentiment Merlin.

- Pourquoi pas. Sourit Mordred. Si on se mettait dans le coin, là-bas, personne ne nous verrait.

- Sais tu danser, au moins ? Demanda le serviteur en arquant un sourcil.

- Bien sûr, s'offusqua faussement le druide, c'est à toi que je devrais poser la question, plutôt.

- Tu l'as dis toi même, dans le coin là-bas les gens ne nous verront pas... Ils ne verront pas non plus mon visage. Répondit mystérieusement le sorcier.

Cela sembla les décider, car ils se levèrent en souriant pour rejoindre discrètement le coin le plus sombre de la cour. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils étaient suivis par le roi de Camelot, qui voulait absolument voir s'ils savaient vraiment danser. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater qu'effectivement le chevalier et le serviteur savaient valser, et même assez bien ! L'obscurité empêchait Arthur de distinguer autre chose que leurs silhouettes tournoyantes, mais il était certain qu'ils devaient être en train de se sourire.

N'ayant plus le cœur à ramener son serviteur dans la salle de bal avec lui, Arthur s'éclipsa, laissant les deux amants danser tranquillement. Son retour dans la salle passa presque inaperçu, et il fit semblant de rien, mais il remarqua que Guenièvre lui lançait un regard inquisiteur. C'est pourquoi à la fin de la mélodie il se rendit à ses côtés, pour l'entraîner sur la piste à nouveau. Alors qu'ils valsaient ensemble, il répondit à sa question muette.

- Je cherchais Merlin.

- L'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

- Il était avec Mordred. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Oh ?

Il lui sourit doucement, avant de déclarer un peu mystérieusement.

- Nous déplacerons l'orchestre vers la fenêtre, au prochain bal.

Le sourire de Gwen se reflétait dans ses yeux, et il sut qu'elle avait deviné ce qu'il voulait dire. Il lui rendit son sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Oui, j'ai montré un peu plus Arthur, et ses découvertes étonnantes, et j'ai fais du fluff musical et dansant. Que voulez vous. Pour ceux qui se demandent, oui, quand Merlin mentionne qu'on ne verra pas son visage, c'est parce qu'ils compte se débarrasser de sa maladresse en rouvrant le verrou sur sa magie. Le faire dans le noir est plus discret.<strong>

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Donnez moi vos avis, c'est gratuit et j'aime vous parler !**

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus angstueux. On va repartir dans des choses plus délicates pour Merlin.**

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


	18. Elle (2)

**Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes (TardisSherlock), ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**Et comme j'ai un problème de réception des reviews, je suis navrée de ne plus pouvoir vous répondre personnellement, également par manque de temps. Mais je remercie chacun et chacune d'entre vous, vos reviews restent un soutien primordial pour moi, vous êtes absolument géniaux. Désolée pour le manque de réponse, merci tout de même (Passion of Imbattable, Gargouilles, laure maurez) votre fidélité à cette histoire me va droit au coeur... Je vous adore !**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, ça se saurait.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**Voici "Elle" part 2. Ouip, ce n'est pas exactement pareil que le premier chapitre de "Elle", mais c'est dans la même veine. J'avais envie d'un Merlin un peu plus hanté, à un point où cela lui fait péter les plombs. Je suis désolée, j'ai peur que ce soit un peu OOC du coup, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elle (2)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ce jour avait commencé comme tous les autres. Merlin s'était réveillé en râlant que son travail pour Arthur le tuerait sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'affronter un nouvel assassin ou un sorcier maléfique, puis était aller réveiller le roi. Il avait ensuite continué sa journée en faisant ses tâches de serviteur, sans vraiment y penser ni penser à autre chose, souriant comme toujours. Il avait croisé Mordred dans la cour, lui avait dit bonjour comme un simple ami. Une heure plus tard il l'avait à nouveau croisé dans l'armurerie vide et il lui avait dit bonjour en l'embrassant comme un amant. Il ne pensait presque pas à la date du jour. Presque.<p>

Vraiment, cela aurait été un jour comme les autres si jamais il n'y avait pas eut Gwaine. Enfin, ce n'était qu'un détail, mais quand Gwaine était concerné, les détails prenaient de l'importance. Gwaine et ses soi-disant bonnes idées qui finissaient toujours en catastrophe, tout le monde le savait. Oh, Merlin aurait dû se douter qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la discussion qui allait suivre quand le chevalier vint s'installer à ses côtés, un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin sur le visage, pour regarder les autres chevaliers s'entraîner ou discuter. Il avait raison, bien sûr. Comme si cette date pouvait être un jour comme les autres. Comme si tout pouvait aller bien un jour pareil.

- Hey Merlin ! Salua joyeusement, trop au goût du sorcier, le chevalier. Comment ça va ?

- Bien. Sourit Merlin, espérant que personne ne remarquerait que son sourire relevait du rictus crispé. Et toi ?

Il regarda avec un frisson le sourire de son ami s'agrandir, sentant qu'il n'allait vraiment pas aimer la suite. C'est pourquoi quand Gwaine lui répondit que ça allait, simplement cela, il devint soudain bien plus prudent qu'avant. Gwaine n'allait jamais simplement bien. Non, il allait bien, merveilleusement bien, d'ailleurs vous ne devineriez jamais ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir etc. Pas simplement 'bien'. Cela cachait quelque chose. Gwaine prévoyait un truc louche. Sa nervosité monta d'un cran quand tout à coup, sans aucune raison, l'autre homme lui tapota le dos d'un air conspirateur. Un air qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance du tout !

- Dis moi, camarade, tu te rappelles de Rosine, non ? Demanda Gwaine, son sourire étrange toujours aux lèvres.

- La fille avec qui tu flirtais à la taverne l'autre soir ? S'enquit Merlin, arquant un sourcil.

- Yep. Opina son ami. Blonde, yeux bruns, visage rond, des formes là où il le faut, parfaite si on oublie le nez mal placé et les dents un peu tordues.

Merlin ne le sentait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Malgré tout il acquiesça lentement, pas sûr de là où l'autre voulait en venir. Gwaine fit un grand sourire.

- Figures toi que je ne suis pas vraiment son style. Déclara-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. Mais après un peu de discussion, elle m'a dit que toi, en revanche...

Merlin pâlit, devinant aisément où cela allait conduire. Et vraiment, ce n'était pas le jour. Mais alors, pas du tout. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle de filles, pas quand il avait Mordred, et encore moins alors qu'on était un jour si triste. Non, ce jour n'était pas un jour pour parler de filles.

- ...Toi, mon ami, continua Gwaine sans se douter de ce qu'il provoquait, tu es parfaitement son genre.

- C'est gentil, Gwaine, mais je ne suis pas intéressé. Tu iras t'excuser pour moi.

Le sorcier avait répondu d'un ton faussement enjoué, son sourire aussi faux que les excuses qu'il envoyait son ami envoyer. Certainement le chevalier le verrait et le laisserait tranquille, il n'insisterait pas parce que cela ne se fait pas, d'insister sur ces choses là quand la personne refuse. Il le savait, que Merlin n'aimait pas qu'on insiste. Certainement, Gwaine ne pouvait pas être assez bête pour continuer...

- Oh, allez Merlin ! S'exclama avec un grand sourire le chevalier. Tu devrais profiter de l'occasion ! Elle ne veut pas de la romance, juste une bonne soirée...

Visiblement, si, il était assez stupide. Merlin refusait d'en entendre plus. Il se leva d'un coup, préférant encore partir de prendre le risque de perdre le contrôle et faire un malheur. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Surtout pas _aujourd'hui_. Si sa soudaine action prit Gwaine par surprise et attira inévitablement l'attention du reste des chevaliers, le serviteur s'en fichait. Il sentait son humeur, déjà mauvaise, passer à l'exécrable. Ne pouvait on pas le laisser tranquille ? Il ne voulait pas rester là à écouter des idioties pareilles, proférées par un tel crétin.

Un crétin qui décida que quitte à être débile autant l'être jusqu'au bout, et se leva à sa suite. Il se méprenait sur la raison de son départ, bien sûr, croyant simplement avoir affaire à de la timidité, au cas tant répandu de la vierge effarouché, et cela lui donnait le devoir de continuer pour lui permettre d'enfin connaître la vie, la vraie... Il ne remarqua ni le tremblement qui agitait Merlin, ni sa pâleur, ni ses poings serrés. Il ne remarqua pas que le champ d'entraînement était devenu silencieux, que tous avaient vus que le serviteur n'était pas dans son état normal et que lui poussait le bouchon trop loin. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas remarquer le sang qui battait les tempes de son ami, son coeur qui battait un peu plus vite et plus fort, mais il aurait dû voir _quelque chose_.

- Franchement, pas la peine de t'inquiéter, continua-t-il sans cesse, elle a de l'expérience et sera gentille ! Il faut un peu se décoincer, mon gars. Tu ne peux pas bientôt passer la trentaine en étant toujours vierge !

- Gwaine... grinça Merlin, d'une voix parfaitement audible mais que le chevalier manqua, étant trop concentré sur ce qu'il disait.

- Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie ! Fit-il, sans l'entendre. Tu es trop timide pour aller voir une fille, engager une relation romantique ! Je n'imagine même pas ta frustration de ce côté là, vraiment, mon vieux, Rosine pourrait t'aider sur tous les niveaux, et même te donner des conseils.

_- Gwaine_, arrête. Répéta Merlin, plus fort, plus pâle, les dents serrées.

- Au pire, si les blondes c'est pas ton genre, elle a une sœur, Jane, qui est tout aussi charmante, et un peu plus audacieuse aussi. Sourit le chevalier. Non, vraiment Merlin, il te faut une fille ! Si tu n'as jamais connu l'amour, alors il faut au moins que tu connaisses le se...

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Merlin sentit quelque chose claquer en lui. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps, ni l'envie, d'y penser. Sa magie affluait à nouveau dans son corps, le verrou l'enfermant s'étant ouvert en grand. D'un geste fluide, puissant et surtout très violent, il se retourna et envoya son poing valser en plein dans la figure de Gwaine. Un craquement retentit, et le sorcier songea l'espace d'un instant avec satisfaction que ce n'était pas sa main qui venait de se briser. Puis il se souvint que dès le moment où Gwaine verrait ses yeux il saurait, et se hâta de refermer à la va-vite le verrou à l'intérieur de lui. Mais la colère, brûlante et gelée à la fois, resta, alimentant bien assez son désir de faire savoir au chevalier ce qu'il pensait de son idée.

Il regarda sans autre émotion que de la rage et une satisfaction sinistre Gwaine tomber par terre, la main plaquée contre son nez, qui était en sang. Le chevalier releva des yeux éberlués et peut-être un petit peu effrayés sur lui. Plus personne ne bougeait sur le terrain, plus personne ne faisait un bruit. Tout le monde regardait le chétif serviteur, qui venait de mettre à terre un homme trop insistant, avec admiration mais également avec étonnement. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Merlin de perdre le contrôle comme ça. Mordred en particulier, savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et ce depuis le matin même – le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans l'armurerie avait été étrange. Il l'avait trouvé un peu trop rude, désespéré. Les autres, moins proches du sorcier que lui, ne pouvaient qu'être inquiets et ahuris, regardant le duo qui se fixait.

- Je ne veux pas de tes prostituées, Gwaine. Siffla finalement Merlin, et dans le silence qui était tombé ses paroles retentirent clairement. Je ne veux aucune fille pour me satisfaire romantiquement et je ne veux certainement pas coucher avec elles.

- Merlin, écoute, si je t'ai vexé... commença Gwaine, commençant à comprendre qu'il avait dépassé les limites.

- Vexé ? Répéta Merlin avec tellement de venin dans la voix que tous frémirent. Mon pauvre Gwaine, je ne vais pas être vexé par de fausses affirmations ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas comme toi et que je ne partage pas ma vie privée avec tout le monde que tu dois en déduire que j'ai besoin de... ça, pour être heureux ! Maintenant je te conseilles d'aller voir Gaius...

- Merlin...

- Et de te taire, continua-t-il d'une voix glaciale, avant que je ne décide que j'en ai marre de t'entendre et que tu serais mieux sans cordes vocales.

Sur ces bons mots, qui laissèrent l'assemblée pétrifiée – qui aurait cru que Merlin puisse être menaçant – il tourna le dos et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées dans la direction des écuries. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'il prenait un cheval pour sortir de Camelot que finalement les témoins de la scène réagirent. Arthur se secoua, et se tourna rapidement vers ses hommes.

- Sir Léon, avec moi. Déclara-t-il avec autorité. On va emmener Sir Gwaine chez Gaius. Perceval, Mordred, filez vers l'écurie et partez à la poursuite de Merlin. Les autres, vous pouvez partir, l'entraînement est annulé.

Mordred remercia le roi d'un signe de tête, sachant qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle il l'envoyait là-bas avec Perceval. Le chevalier était le seul au courant, avec le roi, de sa relation avec Merlin. Il se détourna pour se mettre à courir vers les écuries, suivit de près par le grand chevalier. Ils prirent un cheval chacun et partirent au grand galop à la poursuite du sorcier, suivant ses traces encore fraîches. Le jeune druide espérait juste que son amant ne ferait rien de stupide. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était dans cet état simplement pour avoir parlé avec cet idiot de Gwaine de filles, ce que le chevalier barbu faisait tout le temps, mais cela devait être important.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'ils trouvèrent le cheval du servant, attaché à un arbre, en plein milieu de la forêt. Ils se mirent à relever les traces de pas du serviteur d'Arthur, suivant sa piste parmi les arbres, les buissons et les ronces. Oh, Arthur aurait été surpris de voir ses traces si bien masquées, mais Merlin n'était pas dans un état émotionnel permettant de faire du bon boulot. Finalement ils arrivèrent devant un lac. Un immense lac, si lisse qu'il reflétait les arbres, le ciel et les montagnes au loin comme un miroir. Les deux chevaliers sentirent les mots leur manquer, le souffle coupé. Ils ne connaissaient pas ce lac, n'en avaient jamais entendu parler, mais il était certain qu'il était magnifique. Mordred se sentait bizarre, comme s'il aurait dû reconnaître l'endroit, comme s'il se trouvait à la maison, comme si c'était un lieu qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Mais il remarqua la silhouette de Merlin près de l'eau, assit dans l'herbe et oublia le lac immédiatement.

Il se tourna vers Perceval, qui secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas à lui d'y aller, mais à Mordred. Le jeune druide le remercia silencieusement et quitta le couvert des arbres pour s'avancer vers son amant. Il s'installa à côté de lui silencieusement. Merlin ne bougea pas, ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. Le verrou à l'intérieur de lui avait encore cédé, et cela se voyait. Ses yeux, rougis par des larmes qui avaient juste cessé de couler, étaient striés d'or, et la végétation autour de lui semblait pousser plus vite, comme nourrie de la magie qui s'échappait du sorcier. Mordred sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Mais il resta silencieux, attendant que Merlin ne fasse le premier geste. Et il le fit.

- Tu te rappelles de la fois où tu m'as parlé de Kara ? Demanda-t-il doucement, d'une voix brisée. Tu m'as demandé si moi aussi j'avais eut quelqu'un comme ça, que je ne pouvais cesser d'aimer même si elle était loin.

- Je me souviens. Opina doucement Mordred. Tu m'as dis que c'était une histoire pour une prochaine fois.

Merlin sourit, un sourire si douloureux, si peiné, que Mordred voulut le prendre dans ses bras sur le champ, le réconforter. Mais il resta immobile, attendant cette histoire promise, même s'il savait que cela briserait le cœur à Emrys autant qu'à lui. Derrière les arbres, Perceval attendait, lui aussi, d'entendre Merlin parler, sachant que cela ferait mal mais que finalement cela serait sortit et que Mordred saurait quoi faire. Il attendit, fermant les yeux, espérant que peut-être les mots du serviteur ne seraient pas aussi brisés que son cœur. Oh, ils ne l'étaient pas. Ils étaient pires, tellement pire.

- Son nom, commença le sorcier, était Freya.

Et lentement, d'une voix enrouée, douloureuse, et pourtant encore vibrante de peine et d'amour malgré les années qui avaient passées, il raconta l'histoire de Freya, la druide maudite qu'il avait aimé, qu'il aimerait toujours, et qu'Arthur avait tué. Dont l'anniversaire de la mort était aujourd'hui.

Elle, la dame du lac.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

* * *

><p>Aucun personnage n'a été malmené pendant l'écriture, ceci n'est qu'un écrit de fiction, Gwaine va très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Au pire, il noiera son chagrin à la taverne.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, oui, j'ai osé mettre la dose de sentiments Freylin. Que voulez vous, je trouve nul le fait que l'on en reparle pas, de cette chère Freya. Et oui, Gwaine s'en prend plein la gueule, mais il fallait que ça tombe sur quelqu'un, et comptez sur lui pour être celui qui pousserait Merlin à bout si ce n'est pas Arthur - et Merlin n'aurait pas craqué face à Arthur.<strong>

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé tout de même, malgré l'OOC ! Donnez moi vos avis, c'est gratuit et j'aime vous parler !**

**Le prochain chapitre sera court et humoristique, tout comme celui qui suivra. Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, c'est le calme avant la tempête.**

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


	19. Accident

**Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes, ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**J'ai toujours le même problème de réception des reviews. Je les lis, mais je ne peux pas y répondre. Donc un grand merci à Gargouilles, Redkunst, Emmawh, Laure Maurez et PassionOfImbattables, Tardis Sherlock. Vous êtes géniaux.**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, ça se saurait.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**Comme promis, un petit os ridicule et pas méchant, juste histoire de se remonter le moral avant que cela ne devienne sérieux.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Accident<strong>

* * *

><p>Merlin marchait rapidement dans le couloir du palace qui sortait des cuisines. Il venait de terminer la vaisselle du couple royal, et devait désormais s'occuper de la lessive. Sans parler de l'armure d'Arthur à polir, ses bottes à cirer, ses draps à changer, sa chambre à ranger, son sol à récurer... le sorcier poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, et se mit à marcher un peu plus rapidement. Il n'était pas assez payé pour ces bêtises. Soudainement il sentit une éruption de magie dans le palace, quelque part au dessus de sa tête. Il s'immobilisa brusquement. Normalement, il se serait inquiété pour Arthur et aurait continué sa route plus vite, mais là ce n'était pas normal. C'était le pouvoir de Mordred qu'il avait senti.<p>

__Mordred ? __Interpella-t-il par la pensée, inquiet pour son amant.

__Emrys ! __Lui répondit la voix paniquée du jeune druide. __J'ai fais une bêtise, j'ai besoin d'aide...__

__Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? __Demanda Merlin, fronçant les sourcils en entendant la confusion et la peur dans le ton du chevalier.

__Je... Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé. __Hésita Mordred, avant d'ajouter avec empressement. __Mais si tu pouvais te dépêcher...__

__J'arrive. __Soupira Merlin.

Il tourna donc les talons, faisant demi-tour. Tant pis pour la lessive, elle attendrait. Il ne pouvait prendre aucun risque avec la magie et avec Mordred. Il se mit à trottiner vers la chambre de se dernier, tentant de refréner son inquiétude. Mordred n'avait pas semblé blessé, attaqué ou quoi que ce soit, mais il ne pouvait éliminer aucune possibilité, imaginant le pire. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il entra dans la pièce sans frapper et referma la porte derrière lui. Il parcourut la pièce vide des yeux, cherchant à trouver son amant.

__Mordred ? __Demanda-t-il prudemment. __Où es tu ?__

__Ici, Emrys. __La voix mentale du druide était un peu honteuse. __Sous le lit.__

__Sous le lit ?! __Répéta Merlin.

Il baissa les yeux, se demandant ce que le chevalier pouvait bien faire caché sous son lit... Et arqua un sourcil. Ce devait être une blague. Sous le lit se trouvait un chien au poil brun sombre et légèrement ondulé, aux yeux bleus pâles. L'animal, en le voyant, poussa un gémissement pitoyable et prit un air penaud. Le sorcier ne put que lui lancer un regard interrogateur, tout en se faisant remarquer dans un coin de son esprit qu'il aurait dû deviner – non, il n'était vraiment pas assez payé pour ces bêtises.

__Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, Emrys. __Fit la voix contrite de Mordred dans sa tête. __J'allais m'habiller mais j'ai glissé. Ma magie est intervenue toute seule et... Voilà.__

- Attends. L'interrompit Merlin, avec un air incrédule. Tu veux me faire croire que tu t'es transformé par accident en __chien__?

__Oui...__Marmonna honteusement le druide. __Et je ne sais pas comment utiliser ma magie sous cette forme.__

- Donc, tu as besoin d'aide. Devina Merlin.

Il devait se retenir à grand peine de ne pas sourire avec amusement, surtout lorsque l'animal sous ses yeux prit un air de chien battu – littéralement. Il finit par lui faire signe de sortir de sa cachette s'il voulait de l'aide, et dû se mordre la joue en voyant le chevalier transformé _japper _avec espoir. Mais quand Mordred-le-chien sortit de sa cachette en remuant la queue, couvert du museau aux pattes de poussière, il n'y tint plus.

Merlin éclata d'un rire incontrôlable.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. C'est pas grand chose, c'est mignon et léger... J'avais envie de montrer le genre de choses qui peut arriver dans leur vie de tous les jours, sans pour autant m'étendre dessus - non, je n'ai pas écrit les aventures de Mordred le chien. Pour ceux qui commencent à angoisser parce que je mets des choses un peu fluffy... Vous avez raison. Le prochain chapitre sera léger aussi, et ensuite on passe à l'Angst avec un grand A.<strong>

**Profitez, profitez... Tant que vous le pouvez. *grand rire sadique***

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


	20. Attaque

**Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes, ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**J'ai toujours le même problème de réception des reviews. Je les lis, mais je ne peux pas y répondre. Donc un grand merci à Gargouilles, Laure Maurez et PassionOfImbattables, Tardis Sherlock. Vous êtes géniaux.**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, ça se saurait.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**Voici le dernier OS/Chapitre d'humeur légère que vous aurez, du moins si tout suit mes idées. Profitez en. Le début est sérieux (c'est une attaque sur un camp adverse, après tout). La fin l'est bien moins.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Attaque<strong>

* * *

><p>- Bon, les gars, nous sommes d'accord sur le plan d'attaque ? Murmura sérieusement Gwaine. Ils ont Mordred, Léon et Arthur. Ils vont se douter que l'on vient.<p>

Les deux personnes à ses côtés opinèrent gravement. Perceval, Merlin et Gwaine se trouvaient cachés derrière des buissons, leurs souffles formant des nuages de buée avec le froid. Le paysage entier était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige, donnant un air surréel à toute la scène. Le grand chevalier fronça les sourcils, et intervint.

- La neige ralentira nos tentatives de fuite. Fit-il remarquer. On se ferait rattraper rapidement s'ils nous donnent la chasse.

- Ils seront ralentis aussi. Nia Merlin, avant de déclarer sérieusement. On en a parlé lorsqu'on a évoqué les plans de secours. Tu te souviens ?

- Ah oui, le flanc droit, près de la colline. Se souvint Gwaine, souriant légèrement. Qui aurait cru que tu serais un si bon stratège, Merlin ?

- Je suis le serviteur du roi, on apprend quelques tours. Répondit le serviteur, haussant les épaules.

Le chevalier accepta l'excuse d'un signe de tête, avant de saisir un petit bâton pour tracer un trait dans la neige à leurs pieds, où était déjà tracé tout un plan d'attaque. Perceval prendrait le flanc droit du camp ennemi, étant trop repérable pour attaquer de front. Gwaine s'occuperait de l'attaque directe et de la diversion momentanée. Merlin, pour sa part, irait sur le flanc gauche. Ils n'étaient que trois, mais ils avaient confiance. Tout irait bien.

- Une fois que je serais certain que la voie est libre et qu'ils ne se doutent de rien, je lancerais le signal. Continua Gwaine. Nous attaquerons à ce moment là. L'important, c'est la surprise.

- Et pour les coups... Commença Merlin.

- Viser la tête, la nuque. Compléta Perceval en opinant. Plus efficace.

Ils échangèrent un sourire incertain, et se serrèrent les mains avec force pour s'encourager. Ils en auraient besoin. Puis, reprenant leur sérieux, ils filèrent entre les arbres en direction du camp adverse, leurs armes en main. Rapidement ils furent tous trois en place, planqués derrière des branchages enneigés, prêts à se lancer à l'assaut, n'attendant que le signal de Gwaine. Un peu nerveux, ils espérèrent que l'ennemi n'avait pas posté de guet qui aurait repéré leur tentative d'attaque. Tout était trop silencieux... Peut-être que Gwaine s'était fait prendre ? Mais non. Soudainement ils entendirent le cri de guerre du chevalier, qui s'exclama avec conviction :

- Pour Camelot !

Son cri alerta le campement, et immédiatement Arthur, Léon et Mordred furent sur leurs pieds, alertes... Et se prirent trois boules de neiges en pleine tête. Ne leur laissant pas le temps de réagir, les attaquants lancèrent deux autres projectiles chacun, touchant à chaque fois leur cible plus ou moins précisément. Puis ils se replièrent parmi les arbres pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ils entendirent vaguement Arthur hurler qu'ils allaient se venger, et se séparèrent les uns des autres en riant. Bien vite Merlin, qui était partit sur la droite, entendit Gwaine hurler quelque chose qui ressemblait à ''ah non, pas les cheveux'', et se remit à rire un peu plus fort. Une boule de neige l'atteignit à la nuque, le gelant.

Se retournant vivement, il croisa le regard clair de Mordred, qui jouait avec une boule de neige en souriant, l'innocence incarnée. Se voyant seuls, Merlin laissa un grand sourire étirer ses lèvres, et il laissa ses yeux briller brièvement. Un gros tas de neige s'abattit droit sur son amant, qui reçu le poids sur la tête avec un petit cri de surprise. Quand il se fut débarrassé de la plupart de la neige sur sa tête, le chevalier lui envoya un sourire mauvais... Et se jeta sur lui pour le plaquer dans la neige, cherchant à glisser de la poudreuse dans ses vêtements.

Ils se mirent à rouler ensemble, cherchant chacun à couvrir l'autre avec le plus de matière blanche et froide possible. Bien vite ils se retrouvèrent presque complètement couverts de neiges, les visages rougis par le froid et un grand sourire hilare. Profitant du fait qu'ils étaient seuls, les yeux pétillants de malice, Mordred, qui se trouvait au dessus de Merlin, se pencha pour déposer un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Le contact chaud les fit frissonner tous les deux, et le sorcier envoya un regard entendu au druide.

- Je crois qu'un bon bain chaud au retour ne serait pas de refus. Murmura-t-il en souriant.

- Cela doit pouvoir s'arranger. Susurra en retour Mordred.

Et sans attendre, il l'embrassa à nouveau... Glissant du même coup de la neige dans son col.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bien sûr. Qui s'attendait à une véritable attaque, sérieuse, avec du sang et du combat épique ? Ne soyez pas timide. Je sais que quelqu'un a dû y croire une seconde au moins. Mais non, c'était un leurre !<strong>

**Et ainsi je déclare les chapitres pleins d'humour, de sourires, d'amour, de franche camaraderie et de fluff terminés. Rendez vous au prochain chapitre... décidément moins drôle. (j'adore vous faire mariner)**

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


	21. Trahison

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec un peu d'avance car j'ai un planning chargé !**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes, ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**J'ai toujours le même problème de réception des reviews. Je les lis, mais je ne peux pas y répondre. Donc un grand merci à Gargouilles, Laure Maurez, PassionOfImbattables, Tardis Sherlock, et Victorine Lescoute. Vous êtes géniaux.**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, ça se saurait.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**Je ne vais pas vous dire de sortir vos mouchoirs, mais vous êtes prévenus: ce chapitre n'est ni drôle, ni léger, et certainement pas plein d'amour rose et sucré. Il s'appelle Trahison, et ce n'est pas pour rien. Mais je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trahison<strong>

* * *

><p>La trahison de Mordred vint soudainement, et pourtant Merlin n'en fut pas étonné. On l'avait prévenu, après tout, il avait juste choisit de faire la sourde oreille. Oh comme le dragon aurait rit de lui. Malgré tout il était surpris de constater à quel point cela restait douloureux. Et pourtant il l'avait su, que cela finirait mal, que son amant partirait. Il l'avait comprit dès le moment où il avait entendu le nom de Kara. Il le savait avant, mais quand elle était venue c'était devenu une certitude. Dès qu'elle était arrivée près de Camelot, Mordred avait commencé à lui filer entre les doigts.<p>

Pour tous les efforts qu'ils avaient mis à construire cette relation, Merlin trouva qu'elle se détériorait bien trop facilement. Après tout, Mordred avait immédiatement douté de sa sincérité quand il lui avait promis que ce n'était pas lui qui avait dit à Arthur où se cachait la druide. Ils eurent une violente dispute à ce sujet, Merlin lui assurant que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait dit, qu'il n'était même pas jaloux de Kara, et son amant qui n'avait rien voulu entendre, l'accusant à tort. Et quand Arthur dévoila – sans même savoir que cela importait – devant la cour que c'était les traces du traître qui avaient mené à sa cachette, Mordred n'était même pas allé s'excuser auprès de son amant.

Puis il avait décidé de libérer Kara, parce que bien sûr il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir ainsi, parce qu'il l'aimait... Merlin comprenait, bien sûr, mais cela faisait mal de savoir que le druide allait partir avec elle, loin d'ici. Loin de lui. Mordred le lui avait dit, calmement, dans un couloir.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose que moi, si c'était Freya à sa place. Lui dit-il.

Son ton était légèrement nerveux, et Merlin le reconnu comme ce que c'était : une prière, de comprendre ses motivations, de l'excuser pour le quitter ainsi.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Répondit doucement Merlin, en secouant la tête.

Bien sûr qu'il comprenait, bien sûr qu'il pardonnait... Bien sûr qu'il aurait fait exactement la même chose, il avait été prêt à le faire à l'époque. Il aurait tout fait, absolument tout, pour Freya. Pourtant sa réponse sonna plus comme un supplique à ses oreilles. _Ne fais rien de stupide._ Il avait perdu Freya, il ne savait pas s'il supporterait de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Mordred lui répondit simplement par un regard désolé et un sourire amer. Il s'était détourné. Avant de s'arrêter l'espace d'un instant.

- Je voulais juste te demander de ne pas prévenir Arhur. Je sais que tu ne m'as pas trahit avant, ne le fais pas cette fois-ci. Murmura-t-il sur un ton nerveux, avant d'ajouter plus doucement. Merci pour tout.

Et après ce qui était sa façon de s'excuser, il continua son chemin, laissant un Merlin incapable de prendre une décision. Le sorcier savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Mordred allait partir, s'en aller, allait peut-être retrouver Morgane... à cette perspective, le serviteur sentit son monde commencer à s'écrouler. Bien sûr, le druide ne rejoindrait normalement pas la sorcière, mais il avait un jour hésité, et il le lui avait dit. Pour Kara, il aurait tout fait. Et Kara était avec Morgane. Avec cela en tête, il était prêt à se rendre vers Arthur pour lui expliquer le projet de Mordred.

Pourtant par respect pour son amant, parce qu'il aurait voulu avoir une chance avec Freya lui-même et qu'il ne voulait pas trahir Mordred... Il se détourna et se résigna à voir son monde s'écrouler seul, sans aide. Il tenta de se convaincre que ce n'était pas par lâcheté mais parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Arthur. Lui-même ne savait pas s'il y croyait vraiment.

Ce fut en silence, l'air complètement dévasté, qu'il regagna sa chambre. Là il s'allongea sur son lit, fixant le plafond sans le voir, et attendit. Il sentit la magie du chevalier être utilisée. Il entendit la cloche d'alarme sonner. Il l'entendit cesser de sonner pas si longtemps après. Son coeur se serra, et il dut lutter contre la soudaine envie de casser quelque chose – Mordred, pour toute sa magie et son habilité, s'était fait repérer. Et Merlin était certain que c'était de la faute de Kara - une nouvelle fois, il ignora la petite voix qui lui disait que c'était de la jalousie mal placée.

Puis soudain la présence de Mordred devint incroyablement faible, et Merlin comprit qu'il avait dû perdre conscience. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou désespéré, puisque cela signifiait que les deux druides avaient échoué. Ils s'étaient fait attraper, et seraient certainement jugés coupables tous les deux. Et Kara serait exécutée. Lentement, il se leva pour se positionner à sa fenêtre et regarder le ciel. Il resta là, longtemps, sans bouger. Se demandant simplement si tout cela était destiné à se produire ou si, encore une fois, il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

C'est dans cette position qu'Arthur le trouva, une heure plus tard, quand il vint pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Merlin ne broncha pas quand son roi posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule, et ne cligna pas même des yeux alors qu'il lui parlait.

- Merlin, Mordred a tenté de libérer la prisonnière et de fuir avec elle. Déclara-t-il. C'est un acte de trahison. Je...

Merlin se tourna vers lui, et le roi se tut. Les yeux bleus, habituellement pleins de vie, étaient mornes et résignés. Le serviteur savait déjà ce qu'il venait lui annoncer. Mordred était désormais, par les lois de Camelot, condamné à mort. Que le roi n'ose pas lui dire qu'il était désolé. Rien ne changerait le fait que son amant, l'homme qu'il aimait, allait mourir exécuté. De la main de son meilleur ami. Arthur ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire, pour le réconforter.

Arthur le quitta en lui déclarant simplement d'une voix peinée que l'exécution de Kara serait à l'aube, et celle de Mordred serait quelques heures plus tard. Inutile de préciser que Merlin ne dormit pas de la nuit, allongé les yeux grands ouverts. Quelque part, il savait. Il savait qu'en vérité Mordred ne mourrait pas. Il était trop puissant pour se laisser faire. Et c'était ça qui peinait le plus le serviteur: savoir que son amant ne tenterait pas de fuir, par honneur, mais qu'éventuellement il finirait par céder à la rage, quitterait Camelot et retrouverait Morgane pour se venger de la mort de Kara. Que bientôt il serait vu par tous comme un traître et un monstre. Et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher.

Oh, il aurait pu aller les libérer, mais Mordred aurait pu le faire seul également. S'il ne partait pas de lui-même, il ne l'aiderait pas. Il avait permit à son amant de fuir une fois. C'était à lui de se débrouiller seul à présent, aussi horrible ou douloureux que cela lui paraisse. Même si cela voulait dire laisser le destin reprendre ses droits.

Ce fut de sa chambre qu'il entendit les tambours annonçant l'exécution de Kara, de sa chambre qu'il sentit le pouvoir de Mordred vaciller. Ce fut de sa chambre qu'il entendit ses derniers mots, et le soudain silence suivant le mouvement d'Arthur autorisant la pendaison. Ce fut de sa chambre qu'il entendit le claquement sec de la corde qui se tend. Ce fut de sa chambre qu'il sentit la druide mourir et qu'il sentit la magie de son amant lui échapper, exploser, lui tirant un tressaillement de détresse. Il ne bougea pas de sa position alors qu'il sentait son amant partir, loin, très loin de Camelot. Loin de lui. Voir Morgane. Toujours allongé, il s'autorisa enfin à verser les larmes qu'il avait retenu sans vraiment en avoir conscience.

Une larme pour le destin qui s'était mis en marche.

Une larme pour son impuissance.

Une larme pour l'homme qui était partit.

Une larme pour le goût amer de la trahison qui lui restait en travers de la gorge, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu affirmer - ou ce dont il avait tenté de se convaincre.

Merlin eut l'impression que ses os avaient rouillé quand il se leva enfin. Ce fut dans un état second qu'il traversa les couloirs, plus discret qu'une ombre, pour se rendre aux cachots. Là, il resta à fixer la porte de la cellule au sol en silence, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Les gonds étaient démontés, le fer tordu, les murs fissurés... Un résidu de magie pleine de rage et de désespoir flottait dans l'air, étouffant. Le serviteur ferma les yeux, imaginant facilement la scène.

Mordred, emprisonné, assit au sol, se mordant la lèvre pour se forcer au calme, cherchant à combattre la fatalité. Sa magie pulsant constamment contre la présence de Kara, tentant de lui envoyer des messages télépathiques rassurants alors que lui même était mortifié – cherchant à se battre contre le destin. La soudaine rupture de contact, due à sa mort. La magie roulant dans ses veines, sous sa peau, demandant réparation, cherchant à s'échapper... La réalisation que c'était terminé. L'explosion.

C'était facile, se dit Merlin, de s'imaginer en train de se glisser dans les cachots pour les aider, maintenant que c'était trop tard. Mais vraiment, il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait rien fait, et c'était pire que d'avoir fait quelque chose qui aurait été considéré comme de la trahison. Sa trahison était sa lâcheté. Il pouvait blâmer le destin autant qu'il voulait, mais n'était-ce pas de sa faute, au final ?

Il se trouvait toujours là, le regard dans le vague, les événements se rejouant dans ses pensées, quand Arthur arriva. Dire que le roi était furieux était un euphémisme. Mais en voyant son ami fixer la porte défoncée de la cellule d'un air vide, il se força au calme. Sa voix retentit clairement dans le silence du lieu.

- Mordred a utilisé la magie pour s'enfuir. Déclara-t-il d'une voix calme – trop calme. C'était un sorcier.

Merlin ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas, ne réagit pas... le seul changement visible dans son attitude se situant dans la soudaine tension de ses épaules. Il ne semblait même pas surpris, ne sembla pas se donner la peine de feindre l'innocence. Arthur, voyant cela, serra les dents. Le silence de son serviteur était aussi clair qu'un aveu proféré à voix haute.

- Tu le savais. Constata-t-il, devant faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas hausser le ton. Et tu ne m'as rien dit.

Cette fois ci, Merlin se tourna vers lui, lui lançant un regard ironique, un sourcil arqué. Le lui dire ? Pour que son amant se retrouve sur un bûcher ? Franchement, il n'était pas stupide à ce point. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait rien dire. Comme il n'avait pas dit qu'il savait les plans d'évasion, comme il n'avait pas aidé Kara et Mordred à fuir... Sans voir le soudain éclair de culpabilité dans ses yeux, Arthur serra les dents.

- C'est de la trahison. Gronda-t-il, sa voix lui échappant. Je devrais te jeter dans une cellule et te condamner à **mort** !

Il avait pratiquement hurlé les derniers mots, sous le coup de la colère. Mais Merlin ne réagit pas vraiment comme il s'y attendait. Il ne trembla pas de peur, il n'eut pas de mouvement de recul, il ne reconnut pas sa faute d'un air coupable, il ne reconnut pas sa faute en silence ou même en pleurant, et il ne se mit même pas en colère. Il éclata de rire. Le serviteur lui-même fut à moitié surpris par sa propre réaction. Mais c'était normal, non ? C'était les nerfs qui lâchaient. Il s'arrêta brusquement de rire, et fixa son roi sans rien dire. Avant d'enfin prononcer une phrase.

- Eh bien allez-y, faites le.

Son ton était vide d'émotion, morne. Arthur se sentit frissonner malgré lui. Et il ne put que demander stupidement.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dis "Eh bien allez-y, faites le". Répéta calmement Merlin, avant d'ajouter en écartant les bras. Quoi, je ne vous ai pas dis que je savais qu'il avait de la magie, je vous ai menti, je suis un traître ! Arrêtez moi !

Arthur resta silencieux. Merlin laissa un sourire sans joie étirer ses lèvres.

- Eh bien, _sire_ ? Demanda-t-il. J'attends. Où sont les gardes ? Le tribunal ? Le bûcher dressé dans la cour ? Qu'attendez vous ?

- Je suis le roi, Merlin, tu ne peux pas me parler comme ça. Grinça Arthur entre ses dents serrées.

- Oh, vraiment ? Le coupa durement son serviteur, avant de cracher. Alors jetez moi au cachot, faites moi pendre, qu'on en finisse ! Prouvez moi que j'ai eu tort à la manière Pendragon, en me tuant ! C'est vrai que cette méthode a tellement bien fait ses preuves que votre propre _sœur_ tente d'anéantir Camelot tous les jeudis du mois !

Merlin s'arrêta brusquement de parler, s'immobilisant tel une statue, semblant soudain se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de proférer contre son roi. Contre son ami. Arthur resta complètement pétrifié, le fixant avec la bouche grande ouverte et l'air purement choqué. Les accusations de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Il se demanda si c'était vraiment ainsi que les gens le voyaient: comme un meurtrier sans aucune justice, aucune morale. Prêt à tuer son meilleur ami aussi facilement. C'était atrocement blessant. Voyant cela, son ami laissa un sourire triste revenir sur son visage, et il posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule du blond.

- Excusez moi, murmura-t-il, je me suis laissé emporter. Je ne le pensais pas.

C'était un mensonge, Arthur le savait. Peut-être que cela avait été exagéré par la colère, mais il l'avait pensé. Le roi se demanda soudain combien d'autres mensonges il y avait. Celui-ci. Mordred. Combien d'autres choses celui qu'il pensait son ami et confident lui cachait-il ? Combien d'autres trahisons devrait-il subir avant d'apprendre sa leçon ?

- C'est juste que... tu n'es pas le seul à te sentir trahit. Termina Merlin, sans le regarder.

Et cela, en revanche, était vrai. Mordred l'avait quitté pour une autre femme, avait quitté Camelot pour rejoindre Morgane et attaquer la principale raison de vivre de Merlin : Arthur. Le serviteur lâcha l'épaule de son roi, inclinant rapidement la tête, et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Arthur seul. Il devait, après tout, se préparer pour le prochain coup du sort. Le destin n'en avait pas terminé avec eux, il commençait tout juste. Et son rôle était de se battre contre la fatalité, même en sachant qu'au final, comme tout ce qu'il faisait, cela ne servirait probablement à rien.

Il ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe de se morfondre sur cette trahison.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eh oui, avec ce couple on est obligé d'en passer par là. Je vous avouerais que j'ai faillit arrêter la fanfiction ici. Puis, j'ai décidé d'écrire une suite et fin. Et finalement il reste encore cinq chapitres avant la vrai fin. Eh oui, je suis faible. Mais bon, cela durera un peu plus, donc...<strong>

**Ce chapitre est celui qui a été le plus compliqué pour moi à écrire, ainsi que le prochain. Aussi j'attends avec impatience vos avis dessus. J'espère que je n'ai déçu personne ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez pour la suite, comment vous croyez que toute cette histoire va se terminer... Happy Ending, Bad Ending, du fluff ou de l'angst ? Je prends les paris - mais je ne dirais rien. Je vais tenter de répondre à vos reviews, malgré le problème de mail et le manque de temps, si vous le souhaitez. ;)**

**Le prochain chapitre sera un peu de la même veine, bien qu'avec plus d'action et un petit peu plus de drama également. Pour une fois, je vous révèle le nom en avance: "Duel".**

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


	22. Duel

**Voici le nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes, ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**J'ai toujours le même problème de réception des reviews. Je les lis, mais je ne peux pas y répondre. Donc un grand merci à Chewichupa, Laure Maurez, PassionOfImbattables, Tardis Sherlock, et Redkunst. Vous êtes géniaux.**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, ça se saurait.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**Encore une fois, ce ne va pas être un chapitre drôle. Mais il y a plus d'action. Du Drama angstueux sur la fin. Et il est plus long également. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, même s'il se peut que j'ai fait de l'OOC ici et là, vous êtes prévenus.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Duel<strong>

* * *

><p>Cela faisait un mois depuis la trahison de Mordred. La vie semblait avoir reprit son cours normal. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas être bien différente... Si ce n'était pour l'absence du druide. Malgré cela, tout le monde semblait mettre un point d'honneur à agir normalement. S'il y avait eut un changement, c'était dans la façon d'agir de Merlin et d'Arthur, et c'était invisible à qui n'y prêtait pas attention et ne les connaissait pas. Car le roi et son serviteur avaient beaucoup à l'esprit, et cette préoccupation pouvait être visible à leurs proches.<p>

Arthur commençait à remettre en doute, sans le dire à personne, sa vision de la magie. Le fait que son meilleur ami – pas qu'il avoue à quiconque qu'il considérait Merlin ainsi – lui ait caché la présence d'un sorcier, et ait même fait confiance à ce dernier avait été un coup dur. Apprendre que Gaius et Perceval étaient au courant également n'avait fait que le choquer encore plus. Il s'était demandé pourquoi ils avaient fait plus confiance à un sorcier qu'à leur roi. Avant que Merlin ne lui explique doucement, un soir, que Mordred n'aurait jamais blessé Arthur, qu'il lui avait été loyal, vraiment, et aurait donné sa vie pour lui, comme tous ses chevaliers – Arthur n'avait pas manqué l'emploi du passé, mais n'en avait pas été si étonné. En revanche, avait continué son serviteur, Arthur aurait eut largement moins d'hésitation à tuer Mordred s'il avait su. C'est ce qui faisait toute la différence.

- Les sorciers sont des gens normaux, Arthur. Avait déclaré Gaius un soir, alors qu'il venait lui demander conseil. J'ai moi même pratiqué la magie à une époque, et cela ne m'a jamais tenté de devenir maléfique. Ceux qui ont de la magie ne le choisissent pas forcément, et cela ne les rends pas moins humain et capables de sentiment que toi et moi.

Cette perspective, qui aurait certainement fait tuer Gaius s'il l'avait exprimé ainsi à l'époque d'Uther, mit le doute dans l'esprit d'Arthur. Le roi se mit donc à réfléchir par lui même au sujet, tentant tant bien que mal d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait souffert aux mains de la magie, pour voir l'autre point de vue de ce conflit. C'était très difficile de remettre en question tout ce qu'il avait appris dans sa vie. Il avait toujours appris que les sorciers ne valaient pas mieux que des monstres. Mais sûrement ce ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Merlin quand à lui, semblait se remettre du départ de son amant, même si parfois, quand il pensait qu'on ne le voyait pas, il avait l'air amer. Le seul avec qui il avait pu vraiment en parler, sans aucun secret, aucune retenue, c'était Perceval. Le chevalier savait pour leur relation et savait pour leur magie. Il avait donc pu lui exprimer ses craintes que Mordred aille rejoindre Morgane sous le coup de la colère, et qu'elle ne le persuade de revenir pour tuer Arthur. L'homme partageait ses craintes, et avait été honnête avec lui. Néanmoins il lui avait garanti que si quelqu'un pourrait protéger Arthur et protéger Mordred de lui même, c'était bien lui. Il ne doutait pas des capacités de Merlin.

Le sorcier lui avait été reconnaissant pour sa franchise, et pour ses mots de réconfort, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter. Il devrait protéger Arthur, qu'importe le coût pour lui-même – et cela s'annonçait cher. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il serait assez fort pour tenir tête au seul homme qu'il ait aimé assez pour remettre sa loyauté envers Arthur en question à plusieurs reprises. Sans parler qu'il craignait que Mordred ne révèle à Morgane qui il était. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et était certain que le moment de l'attaque viendrait rapidement. Il se préparait donc mentalement et physiquement, en s'entraînant à l'épée avec Perceval – ce dernier avait été surpris de constater que Merlin savait très bien se battre, à condition de laisser sa magie agir normalement.

Un mois avait passé. Et comme le pressentait Merlin, l'attaque vint.

C'était un jour visiblement comme les autres. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations, tout était normal. Seulement, en plein milieu de l'après midi, un garde vint interrompre l'entraînement des chevaliers et du roi en urgence, déclarant que deux cavaliers arrivaient au galop vers Camelot. Ils portaient, disait-il, des armures, et étaient vêtus de noir. L'humeur du roi s'assombrit, sachant que le noir était la couleur de sa sœur, et Merlin sentit son cœur rater un battement.

Tous les chevaliers, le roi et son serviteur, étaient présent dans la cour quand les deux inconnus y pénétrèrent au petit trot. Leurs montures s'arrêtèrent proprement devant le souverain, et les deux cavalier descendirent de cheval en silence. Merlin se sentit frisonner en sentant la magie émaner des deux personnes. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur leurs identités. Néanmoins il était le seul à le savoir avec certitude, puisqu'ils portaient tous deux des heaumes cachant leurs têtes. Personne d'autre ne pouvait le savoir sans l'ombre d'un doute. Soudain l'un des deux chevaliers ôta son gantelet, et le jeta aux pieds d'Arthur.

Le roi regarda le gantelet, arquant un sourcil, comme en quête d'une explication. Bien entendu, cette explication ne vint pas, et les deux inconnus restèrent complètement silencieux, attendant que quelqu'un ne relève le duel qui venait clairement d'être lancé. Arthur finit par froncer les sourcils et amorça un geste pour se baisser... plus vif que lui, Merlin se saisit du gantelet et fixa avec détermination les deux chevaliers.

- Je refuse de laisser Arthur combattre contre l'un d'entre vous. Déclara-t-il calmement. Ce sera moi ton adversaire, Mordred.

Si Arthur semblait sur le point du hurler sur son serviteur en le voyant accepter un duel qu'il ne gagnerait jamais – Merlin était nul à l'épée, c'était de notoriété commune – il se tournait maintenant avec surprise vers le chevalier qui avait lancé le gantelet, muet de stupeur. Mordred ? Comment est-ce que Merlin pouvait savoir cela ? Mais, loin de s'en inquiéter, les deux inconnus ôtèrent leur casque... Révélant effectivement Mordred, accompagné de Morgane. Le roi serra les dents en voyant l'un de ses chevaliers en la compagnie de sa sœur.

- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, mais contre Arthur. Déclara le chevalier durement – son ton était si froid, si différent...

- Je sais. Répondit simplement Merlin. Et tu devrais savoir que je ne te laisserais pas faire. Pas quand tu es accompagné de Morgane.

- Tu... Commença Mordred à nouveau, l'air contrarié.

- Assez Mordred. Intervint froidement Morgane, avant de laisser un rictus étirer ses lèvres. Laisses le combattre s'il le souhaite, tu peux l'écraser en moins d'une minute après tout.

Mordred se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés et l'air mécontent, voir presque troublé... Mais cela ne dura pas plus d'une seconde, alors qu'il reprenait l'air dur et froid qu'il avait auparavant. C'était si différent de la joie presque innocente qu'il avait avant que tous ses anciens camarades frémirent. Merlin fut le seul à ne pas réagir, se sentant à la fois heureux de constater que son amant ne l'avait pas complètement trahit – il n'avait pas avoué à Morgane qui était Emrys – et triste de voir que les cauchemars qu'il avait fait si régulièrement devenaient vrais. Habillé de sombre, l'air froid et indifférent, c'était le Mordred de ses visions qui se trouvait devant lui. Il ne manquait qu'un sourire cruel et tous les détails seraient identiques. Seulement cette fois, il ne se réveillerait pas.

De leur côté, les chevaliers semblaient se rendre compte que la sorcière avait une certaine influence sur le druide, mais qu'il n'était pas entièrement mauvais. Après tout il refusait de combattre Merlin, qui ne savait pas se battre et qui avait été son ami – à part le roi, la reine et Perceval, personne ne savait qu'ils avaient étés plus que cela. C'était donc une preuve que son honneur restait, et que la personne qu'ils avaient cru connaître n'avait pas totalement disparue. Arthur, le voyant aussi, repensa une nouvelle fois à ce que lui avaient dit Gaius, Merlin et Perceval. La magie ne corrompait pas forcément.

- Ce sera un combat à mort. Précisa Morgane, sans laisser Mordred parler. Dans une heure, sur l'aire de tournoi. Pour laisser une chance de victoire, les cinq première minutes seront un duel simple à l'épée, sans rien d'autre. Après cela, tous les coups seront permis.

- Donc à partir de cinq minutes, intervint Merlin d'un air calme, la magie est autorisée.

- Tu peux toujours abandonner maintenant. Se moqua Morgane, avant d'ajouter cruellement. Car pendant le combat, aucun abandon ne sera toléré.

Tous les regards, complètement paniqués, se tournèrent vers Merlin. Il devait refuser le combat ! Mordred avait de la magie, de la magie puissante, et s'il parvenait par miracle à survivre aux cinq premières minutes il ne tiendrait jamais après cela. Et il ne pourrait pas abandonner ! Même Mordred semblait pris par surprise par la règle sur l'abandon au cours du combat, bien que pas pour les mêmes raisons que les autres. Et Merlin fixait son amant, une soudain hésitation dans son regard... Avant de déclarer d'un air peiné.

- Je n'abandonnerais pas. Murmura-t-il, secouant la tête.

Un concert de protestations s'éleva dans toute la cour, Arthur secouant pratiquement son ami sur place en le traitant de fou. Mais Merlin avait un air étonnamment déterminé, et fixait tout simplement Mordred, semblant s'excuser avec les yeux. Le druide répondit simplement par un air résigné. Ils savaient tous les deux très bien ce qui se jouait réellement, et qui serait certainement le vainqueur du combat. Avant que quiconque puisse lui dire autre chose pour tenter de le faire renoncer, Merlin regarda Morgane droit dans les yeux.

- J'accepte de ma battre dans une heure à l'aire de tournoi. Déclara-t-il plus fort. Mais j'exige que Mordred prenne une épée de l'armurerie. Je ne veux pas risquer de combattre face un arme enchantée pendant cinq minutes.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Répondit la sorcière, souriant cruellement.

Elle semblait surprise de la décision, mais absolument jubilante à l'idée de voir celui qui un jour avait été son ami mourir. C'est pourquoi elle se détourna sans même un regard vers lui ou Arthur, et s'éloigna en direction de l'aire de tournoi, vraisemblablement pour y attendre l'heure du tournoi. L'imitant, Merlin profita de la distraction de tout le monde pour se faufiler hors de la cour, en direction de l'armurerie, imité par Mordred. En voyant que son serviteur avait disparu avec le druide, Arthur serra les dents et se hâta de le suivre, talonné sans surprise par Perceval, Léon, Gwaine et Guenièvre.

Ils les retrouvèrent à l'armurerie, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur un banc, les voyant à travers l'ouverture mince de la porte. Mordred ne portait plus que ses habits normaux, et noirs, ayant ôté son armure et sa cotte de maille. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ne parlaient pas. Il y avait simplement deux épées et deux cottes de mailles mises de côté sur le banc. Alors qu'Arthur allait entrer à la volée dans la pièce, Gwen posa une main sur son épaule, lui faisant signe d'être silencieux. Il valait mieux les espionner que de les déranger. Soudain la voix de Mordred retentit.

- Je suis désolé. Déclara-t-il.

Cela lui attira un regard légèrement surpris de la part du serviteur, qui s'immobilisa pour le fixer en silence, comme cherchant à savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Après un instant, ses yeux bleus s'emplirent se compréhension et de peine. Il détourna le regard à nouveau, regardant sans vraiment le voir le mur devant lui.

- Non, soupira Merlin, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, mais...

- C'est bon, je comprends. Coupa la voix du druide, amère. Tu protèges Arthur, comme toujours. Même contre moi.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur. Rétorqua Merlin, morose. Mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Tu t'es mis tout seul dans cette position.

Mordred ouvrit la bouche, l'air offensé, se tournant vers son amant... Qui le fit taire d'un regard douloureux et dur. Il n'avait pas intérêt à rétorquer quoi que ce soit alors que c'était lui qui avait lancé le défi, même forcé en partie par Morgane. Le sorcier reprit, la voix pleine de douleur.

- N'oses pas me reprocher de choisir Arthur, Mordred ! Fit-il, la voix vibrante. Tu as choisi Morgane. Tu es celui qui m'a trahi en premier lieu. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que cela ne me touche pas.

Mordred ne répondit pas, l'air soudain coupable et tourmenté – mais personne n'était aveugle à la détermination qui restait dans ses yeux, il n'abandonnerait pas sa revanche. Merlin secoua la tête, et détourna le regard. La tension dans la pièce commença à grimper avec le silence qui s'allongeait. Leur air sérieux se mua en un air triste, au fur et à mesure qu'ils semblaient se rendre compte que c'était leurs derniers moments ensembles. L'un d'eux allait mourir bientôt, tué par l'autre. Est-ce que c'était vraiment ainsi qu'ils allaient se quitter, après tant de temps passé ensemble, l'un étant présent pour l'autre ? Sur une note négative, pleine de culpabilité ? Mais le druide ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots pour exprimer à quel point il souhaitait au moins que son amant lui pardonne, s'excuser même s'il ne changerait pas d'avis... Merlin brisa le silence.

- Au moins, murmura-t-il, le noir te va bien.

Mordred se tourna vers lui d'un air choqué, comprenant qu'à mots voilés Merlin lui pardonnait sa trahison. Une partie, du moins. Le sorcier avait un sourire triste flottant sur ses lèvres. Ce n'étaient pas tant des excuses que des adieux. Le chevalier répondit, d'une voix douce.

- Cette couleur t'irait bien aussi. Déclara-t-il. Cela mettrait tes yeux en valeur.

Merlin se tourna vers lui, un sourcil arqué d'un air dubitatif. Mordred se contenta de lui sourire tristement.

- Tu as de très beaux yeux. Ajouta-t-il simplement.

- Oh. Merlin eut un sourire peiné en reconnaissant les mots qu'il avait prononcé lui-même lors de leur premier combat à l'épée amical, avant de répondre pareillement. Serait-ce du flirt, Mordred ?

- Et si c'en était ? Murmura Mordred, la voix nouée, s'approchant imperceptiblement de lui.

- Je crois, souffla le sorcier, que je pourrais m'y faire...

Leurs visages s'approchèrent, et le druide répondit d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Tant mieux, parce que je ne compte pas arrêter...

Leurs souffles s'emmêlèrent, et il échangèrent un lent baiser, plein de tous les sentiments de peine et de regrets qu'ils ressentaient à présent. Un baiser d'adieu. Il ne fut pas long, mais quand ils se séparèrent ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, et virent le même désespoir, le même désir douloureux de rester ensemble toujours. Un désir impossible à réaliser, parce qu'ils avaient un destin et qu'ils comptaient y rester fidèles. Alors sans plus réfléchir, sans plus se retenir, il fondirent à nouveau sur les lèvres de leur vis à vis, beaucoup plus violemment. Mordred enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Merlin, qui se souleva sans cesser de l'embrasser et s'assit face à lui sur les cuisses du druide, les mains agrippées avec force à la tunique du chevalier.

Un gémissement échappa au plus jeune des deux, mais contrairement à leurs étreintes habituelles aucun des deux ne sourirent. Ils n'en avaient pas la force. Au contraire ils se serrèrent plus fort, s'embrassèrent plus avidement. N'y tenant plus, Mordred se releva, agrippant fermement la taille de son amant, et les hissa tous deux debout, comme pour inverser leurs positions. Presque fiévreusement, Merlin, qui était le plus grand des deux, le força à se rasseoir... Et sans aucune douceur il plaqua l'autre homme au sol, le renversant sur le dos, continuant de lui dévorer les lèvres, puis la mâchoire, pour continuer lentement à descendre sur le cou, tirant un nouveau gémissement au druide.

Quand ses doigts fins et habiles commencèrent à délacer la tunique sombre du chevalier, et que ce dernier posa un regard fiévreux et empli d'un désir non masqué sur le serviteur, les chevaliers, la reine et le roi décidèrent qu'ils en avaient bien trop vu et qu'ils devraient leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Ils s'éloignèrent, tous plus ou moins choqués ou gênés. Aucun d'entre eux ne parla alors qu'ils se dirigeaient en silence vers l'aire de tournoi, où le combat aurait lieu. Ils ne savaient plus comment ils devaient se comporter, comment ils devaient considérer Mordred ou Merlin. Mais la perspective de voir l'un des deux mourir était assez pour que leurs entrailles se nouent douloureusement.

Même Perceval, pourtant plus calme que ses camarades car sachant le secret de Merlin, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Après tout il était le premier à savoir que l'affection du serviteur pour le chevalier était sincère, et que la réciproque était vraie. Et les voir se battre n'était pas réjouissant pour un sou. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentit un véritable dégoût envers cette sorcière qui gâchait tout. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelque chose vienne perturber le bonheur de gens si incroyables ? Il fut néanmoins distrait par Gwaine, qui fit une blague sur le fait qu'il avait cru Merlin vierge pendant longtemps. Le rire, venant plus des nerfs que du cœur, leur permit d'oublier un instant le duel à venir.

Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils purent oublier longtemps, car le temps passait vite, trop vite au goût de tout le monde – sauf de Morgane qui devait le trouver trop lent. En à peine une heure, les gradins de l'aire de tournoi se remplissaient des membres de la cour, des gardes, des chevaliers et des serviteurs du palace. Arthur alla s'installer sur son siège, à côté de Gwen à qui il tenait la main, et dut s'empêcher de grincer des dents lorsque Morgane vint s'installer à leurs côtés comme une reine, son sourire satisfait l'irritant particulièrement. Il avait envie de le lui faire ravaler violemment.

Puis les discussions parcourant les spectateurs se turent lorsque finalement Merlin et Mordred arrivèrent côte à côte. Les deux champions avaient le visage fermé, indéchiffrable, et leur démarche était droite, assurée. Dans leurs mains serrées, leurs épées reflétaient le soleil. Ils vinrent se placer devant la loge royale, plantant leurs armes devant eux, sans se jeter un seul regard. L'heure n'était plus aux sentiments, et Arthur sentit son cœur sombrer en les voyant aussi détachés alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'entre-tuer. Il n'était pas certain que lui-même, confronté à une situation pareille, pourrait rester aussi fidèle à sa cause. Il sentit l'émotion l'envahir alors qu'il saisissait une nouvelle fois l'étendue de la loyauté de Merlin. C'était pour lui qu'il faisait cela.

- Je rappelle les règles. Déclara cependant le roi d'une voix forte, ne se permettant pas d'hésitation. C'est un combat à l'épée, à mort. Un gong sonnera la limite des cinq minutes, à la demande de la Lady Morgane, pour signaler le moment où toute méthode sera permise. Aucune intervention extérieure n'est acceptée.

Si des murmures retentirent, ils se turent lorsque Mordred et Merlin s'inclinèrent simplement, acceptant bien entendu les règles. Il ne portaient pas d'armure, simplement des cottes de maille, et étaient armés de la même épée de chevalier – Merlin en avait emprunté une. Arthur sentit Gwen lui broyer la main avec force en voyant son ami de longue date et l'amant de ce dernier s'avancer au centre de l'aire de combat. Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent du regard, sans aucune affection, sans aucun rejet non plus... Leurs regards étaient prudemment neutres.

Arthur serra brièvement la main de Guenièvre en retour, alors qu'il commença à déclarer ce qu'il disait à chaque début de duel ou de tournoi : l'annonce du début de match. C'était presque automatique, et une partie de lui-même sembla se détacher des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il vit Merlin fermer les yeux alors que ses mots résonnaient dans l'air, et cru discerner une grande inspiration. Puis il lança le traditionnel 'Que le meilleur gagne' et soudain le silence était palpable, tout comme la tension.

Merlin rouvrit les yeux, expirant doucement, et Mordred, face à lui, vit qu'ils étaient striés et pailletés d'or. En revanche le reste du public ne pouvait pas le remarquer à une telle distance. Mais en ce moment là, aucun d'eux n'accordait d'importance au public. Rien n'importait plus à part leur adversaire. Ils se laissèrent tomber dans une garde de combat parfaite, et commencèrent à décrire des cercles dans le sable, jugeant comment attaquer en premier. Ce n'était plus un de leurs matchs amicaux. C'était un match à mort.

Soudain Mordred marqua un très léger temps d'arrêt, ralenti par une pierre au sol, et la foule retint son souffle. Merlin s'était mis en mouvement, fonçant immédiatement sans hésiter vers le chevalier. Sa lame balaya l'air, et le druide dut faire appel à tous ses réflexes pour la parer. Sans prendre le temps de souffler, certainement pas, le serviteur dévia la parade et abattit à nouveau sa lame, qui se trouva une nouvelle fois parée. Il se mit à attaquer de plus en plus rapidement, forçant son adversaire à accélérer sa défense également.

Leurs nombreux combats ensemble leur avaient au moins permit de connaître un peu le style de l'autre, et ils se retrouvèrent vite dans le même temps, leurs souffles synchronisés, chaque geste trouvant sa réplique. Très vite Merlin cessa de faire reculer Mordred, qui reprit du poil de la bête, attaquant et défendant à part égale. Pour chaque pas qu'il reculait, il faisait ensuite reculer son amant pareillement. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent, et ne se lâchèrent pas, tandis que leurs épées se rencontraient une nouvelle fois entre eux. Ils appuyèrent sur les lames, qui firent jaillir une gerbe d'étincelle, se trouvant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs souffles rapides, mais contrôlés, se mêlaient, leurs deux corps étant séparés uniquement par leurs épées qui frottaient l'une contre l'autre.

Ils forcèrent encore une seconde, avant de soudain laisser glisser leur lame contre celle de leur opposant, afin de se séparer à nouveau. Ne se laissant aucun temps mort, ils virevoltèrent, abattant de nouveaux coups sur l'autre, qui parait à chaque fois pour mieux attaquer ensuite. Les épées s'abattaient, encore et encore, de façon répétée et rapide, cherchant à atteindre un angle mort chez leur adversaire. Mais ils ne semblaient pas en avoir un seul, et très vite les spectateurs se trouvèrent hypnotisés par le duel. Ce n'était plus un combat, c'était une danse. Une danse dangereuse. Mortelle. Bien différente de celle qu'ils avaient partagée il y avait de cela quelques mois – mais cela semblait des années.

L'épée de Merlin glissa contre celle de Mordred, visant son épaule à découvert, le druide évita le coup en se courbant en arrière avant de fléchir une jambe pour atteindre le flanc de son adversaire, coup que le sorcier évita à son tour en se rapprochant dangereusement de son amant, se collant presque à lui et empêchant donc par la même occasion une attaque avec une arme si longue qu'une épée. Ils se séparèrent à nouveau, pivotant, fendant l'air, parant, utilisant des bottes toutes plus originales les unes que les autres, ne s'infligeant rien d'autre que des coups si violents que celui qui sortirait vainqueur aurait du mal à marcher les jours d'après à cause de courbatures.

Le gong retentit, faisant presque sursauter le public tellement tous étaient absorbés dans l'échange d'armes. Cinq minutes étaient passées.

Sans surprise, Mordred tendit la main vers Merlin, prononçant des mots aux sonorités étranges, ses yeux brillant d'une couleur or. Son adversaire fut envoyé en arrière, ayant réagit trop tard, reculant de plusieurs mètres, mais ses pieds restèrent fermement plantés au sol et il ne tomba pas à la renverse. Le druide se mit à incanter rapidement, d'une voix envoûtante, avec une fluidité que seule confère l'habitude. Une rafale de vent se projeta vers Merlin, ce dernier l'évitant en se jetant sur le côté. Dans les gradins, la tension augmenta d'un cran alors que tous songeaient avec horreur que le serviteur ne gagnerait jamais.

Mordred tendit la main une nouvelle fois.

_- Forbearnan _! S'exclama-t-il.

Immédiatement une boule de feu de la taille d'un boulet de canon fut envoyée vers Merlin. Un cri terrifié retentit dans la foule... Le jeune homme leva la main. La boule de feu s'y écrasa, sans faire aucun dommage. Dans la loge royale, Arthur, Gwen et Morgane hoquetèrent avec surprise. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Déjà le sorcier reprenait, ripostant à son tour, face à un Mordred ayant soudain l'air bien plus concentré.

_- Forbearnan_. Déclara-t-il à son tour, d'une voix assurée.

Et sous les yeux pétrifiés de tous, trois immenses boules de feu se créèrent devant lui, leur chaleur se ressentant même depuis le public. D'un mouvement de poignet, il les lança vers Mordred, qui invoqua de justesse un bouclier de magie dorée. Le feu s'y écrasa, mais le druide frémit légèrement en sentant la puissance de son adversaire dirigée contre lui. Serrant les dents, il se mit à incanter une nouvelle fois. Tous sentirent une légère brise alors que le sort se déclenchait, et frissonnèrent en voyant que Merlin, imperturbable, incantait lui aussi... ses yeux brûlant d'une couleur d'or liquide.

Soudain Mordred tendit les deux mains, terminant son sort, et du sol sortirent une dizaine de créature de roches et de terre, semblables à des loups. Morgane sembla impressionnée par la puissance de son allié, mais ses yeux incertains traînaient sur Merlin. Les créatures fondirent sur ce dernier avec un grognement rauque, lui sautant dessus comme pour lui arracher la gorge... Le sorcier frappa ses mains ensembles avec un dernier mot. Le sol trembla soudain, une secousse si forte que c'était un miracle que personne ne tombe de son siège.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'une autre secousse plus puissante, faisait trembler le sol à nouveau. Merlin, penchant la tête sur le côté, murmura uniquement un mot, pointant la main vers les gradins. Tous virent le sol se mettre à trembler une troisième fois. Mais la secousse ne les atteints jamais, soudains protégés par un bouclier immense formé d'une énergie pure et dorée. Personne n'osa toucher la protection, constatant que le sol de l'air de tournoi venait juste de se fissurer, espérant juste que Merlin était assez puissant pour la faire tenir – et dieux il semblait puissant. Mordred avait un genou à terre, et ses créatures de sables étaient réduites à l'état de gravillons.

Le sol cessa de trembler, et Merlin tendit la main vers Mordred. Cette fois ci, il ne prononça pas un seul mot. Pourtant ses yeux flashèrent dorés, et une roche de la taille d'un melon se projeta vers le druide. Ce dernier évita le jet de justesse, plongeant sur le côté. Ce faisant, il marmonna de nouveaux mots étranges, et soudain deux golems à forme humaine jaillirent à nouveau du sol. Ils se jetèrent sur son adversaire, qui leva juste la main en silence. Des lianes sortirent du sol pour s'enrouler autour des créatures, les immobilisant...

Avec un sifflement, l'épée de Mordred fut lancée par magie droit vers Merlin, qui ne l'avait pas remarquée en train de se soulever du sol.

L'arme fusa droit vers la tête du sorcier... Qui ne cligna même pas des yeux alors qu'elle se trouvait soudain pétrifiée en l'air, à deux centimètres de son visage. Voyant l'air complètement mortifié de Mordred, Merlin s'autorisa un minuscule sourire, qui disparut néanmoins bien vite. Il était si facile de se retrouver emporté par l'ambiance du combat. Il en oubliait la gravité de la situation, contre qui il se battait et quels étaient les enjeux. Soudain il ne voulait plus que ce combat ne continue. Cela avait déjà trop duré.

Mordred incanta une nouvelle fois, cette fois ci d'un air mi-paniqué mi-déterminé. La puissance du sort qu'il entreprenait fit trembler l'air, et Merlin fronça les sourcils en voyant des ombres commencer à apparaître. Quel genre de magie noire son amant avait-il appris ? Voyant les silhouettes commencer à se préciser, il décida qu'il était plus que temps d'intervenir. Il se concentra, rassemblant sa magie pour faire appel à un pouvoir qu'il n'avait utilisé qu'une seule fois et sans même le vouloir. Au dessus de leur têtes, le ciel s'assombrit.

Au même moment que les silhouettes sombres semblaient se matérialiser, Merlin rouvrit les yeux. Il tendit les mains. Avec un craquement sonore, la foudre tomba, tirant des cris terrifiés dans les gradins, malgré la protection magique dont ils bénéficiaient. Mais personne ne put paniquer, car déjà la foudre s'abattait à nouveau, frappant une à une les figures apparaissant. Mordred fixait son œuvre être détruite avec un mélange de fascination et de crainte. Et Merlin resta immobile alors qu'un dernier éclair réduisait en cendres les invocations.

Les nuages s'écartèrent juste après, faisant redevenir le ciel bleu. Si beaucoup de personnes se firent remarquer que manipuler la météo si facilement n'était pas normal, ils ne se manifestèrent pas, regardant Merlin se remettre en mouvement. Le serviteur tendit la main vers Mordred, et ce dernier cessa soudain de bouger... Comme pétrifié. Soudain l'épée du sorcier, qu'il avait laissé tomber, lui revint seule dans la main. Calmement, le jeune homme se dirigea vers son amant, et posa la lame contre sa gorge. Le silence était soudain tel que tous entendirent ses paroles.

- S'il te plaît, Mordred, abandonnes. Déclara-t-il d'une voix peinée. Ne me forces pas à faire ça.

- Désolé. Répondit simplement Mordred. Mais nous avons tous deux accepté un duel sans abandon possible.

Merlin serra les dents, et tous virent clairement l'énergie présente dans la protection posée sur les gradins vaciller l'espace d'un instant. Le sorcier avait envie de hurler, lui dire au diable avec l'honneur, il ne voulait pas le tuer. Mordred planta ses yeux clairs dans ceux de son amant. Ce dernier y lu de la résignation, de la détermination... mais majoritairement de la peur. C'était logique. Tout le monde, même les plus braves, craignaient la mort. Pourtant alors même que les larmes montaient aux yeux du plus jeune, ce dernier gronda d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Vas-y, bon sang ! Tues moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Je suis tellement désolé. Murmura Merlin, sentant son cœur se serrer. Tellement, tellement désolé.

Le druide sembla vouloir dire quelque chose. Se ravisa au dernier moment. Merlin déglutit, comprenant qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible et recula un instant sa lame, avant de fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il fixa son amant dans les yeux. Sa lame s'enfonça dans l'abdomen du druide. Mordred eut un hoquet de surprise et de douleur, alors qu'il regardait la garde de l'arme dépasser de son propre corps. Il releva les yeux vers le serviteur, comme étonné, avant de finalement laisser un dernier sourire étirer ses lèvres. Merlin expira un souffle tremblant, et retira d'un mouvement fluide la lame de la plaie.

Un filet de sang coula sur le menton de Mordred. Ses jambes cédèrent soudain sous lui, alors qu'un gémissement de douleur passait la barrière de ses lèvres. Immédiatement Merlin lâchait l'épée couverte de sang, et rattrapait le chevalier entre ses bras, se laissant glisser au sol avec lui pour l'empêcher de se faire encore plus mal. Sans se soucier un seul instant du sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie béante, il serra l'homme qu'il aimait contre lui, voyant avec horreur la couleur quitter le visage déjà pâle du druide. Qu'avait-il fait ?

- Emrys... Murmura soudain faiblement Mordred.

- Je suis là. Répondit d'une voix tremblante Merlin, posant une main contre la joue de son amant. Je suis là, Mordred.

- Emrys, répéta le druide, j'ai froid...

Merlin émit un son étranglé, et se rendit distraitement compte que ses joues étaient trempées. Il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé à pleurer, mais à vrai dire il s'en fichait. Mordred fixait sur lui son regard clair remplit d'une terreur immense, tremblant. Le sorcier se força à ravaler ses larmes l'espace d'un instant, et à sourire – bien que ce devait être un sourire vraiment grimaçant.

- Je sais, Mordred, c'est normal. Murmura-t-il.

- J'ai mal, j'ai froid... Constata le druide à nouveau. Emrys, j'ai peur.

- C'est normal. Répéta Merlin, alors que son sourire tremblait, incapable de tenir.

- J'ai si peur, Emrys... Je ne veux pas mourir.

- Je sais. Je sais. La voix du serviteur se brisa alors qu'il ajoutait. Je sais, je suis tellement désolé, Mordred.

Il accentua son étreinte, sans même faire attention au sang qui tâchait désormais sa propre tenue, et posa ses lèvres sur le front de son amant. Il était glacial, et il frissonna en comprenant que cela ne durerait pas bien plus longtemps. Il sentit sa magie lui échapper pour les entourer, comme espérant réchauffer Mordred. Il sentit celle du chevalier s'affaiblir de plus en plus rapidement, sentit leur lien commencer à se défaire... Il sentit le désespoir commencer à l'envahir, et son pouvoir commencer à provoquer des bourrasques autour d'eux.

Mordred ouvrit une dernière fois la bouche pour parler. Une dernière larme lui échappa. Et la dernière étincelle de vie dans son regard s'éteignit, ses mots mourant sur ses lèvres en même temps.

Le lien qui unissait sa magie à celle de Merlin sauta. Et le sorcier sentit soudain comme une chape de plomb s'abattre sur lui. Il était mort. Une nouvelle fois, une personne chère à son cœur était morte. Dans ses bras. Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Sa magie tenta de lui échapper, de se manifester pour le soulager de la détresse, du malheur atroce qui l'assaillait, mais se souvenant qu'il pouvait blesser les gens dans les gradins il la retint, faiblement. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix jubilante retentisse.

- C'était toi ! S'exclama Morgane. Tu es Emrys !

Il se tourna vers elle, et vit son visage. La jeune femme avait l'air mi-désespéré mi-fou. Elle semblait avoir perdu complètement la raison... mais elle souriait. Merlin sentit une fureur inconnue monter en lui. Comment osait-elle sourire alors qu'il avait dû tuer Mordred ? À cause d'elle ? Cette réalisation le frappa comme une coup de poing. Mordred était mort. Par sa faute. Une petite voix dans son esprit tenta de lui dire qu'en vérité il était fautif également, et Arthur aussi, et franchement s'il voulait blâmer quelque ce devrait être ce fichu destin. Mais il la fit taire, aveuglé par la rage. Il ne se contrôla plus. Sa magie, libérée par sa rage, explosa, secouant les fondations même des gradins, malgré son propre sort de protection. Et soudain Morgane ne se trouvait plus dans la loge royale mais juste devant lui, absolument ahurie, transportée par sa magie.

- C'est de ta faute. Gronda-t-il sourdement. Tout cela a toujours été de ta faute. Tu es celle qui l'a poussé à se battre. Celle qui a mis cette règle absurde contre l'abandon.

- Que...

- Tais toi ! Hurla Merlin, perdant tout semblant de sang froid. La ferme !

Il leva la main, sans même réfléchir, saisissant la sorcière avec sa magie. Cette dernière pâlit et porta une main à sa gorge, se sentant soudain étouffer. Sans s'en préoccuper, Merlin reposa doucement le corps de Mordred au sol et se leva. Ses yeux brillaient d'un or glacial et cruel, alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur la jeune femme.

- J'en ai assez ! Fit-il d'une voix dure, légèrement hystérique. Assez de te voir attaquer ce royaume, de te voir mettre la vie d'Arthur en danger, de me forcer à tuer des gens que tu as manipulé... J'en ai assez de te pardonner en espérant revoir un jour la jeune femme innocente que tu as été.

Morgane sembla soudain terrifiée, reflet parfait de l'air qu'elle avait eut en se rendant compte qu'elle avait été empoisonnée, toutes ces années auparavant. Merlin s'en fichait, aveuglé par la haine. Il en avait plus qu'assez. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Le destin voulait qu'il soit la ruine de Morgane ? Parfait, pour une fois il n'allait pas chercher à résister ! Il laissa toute sa puissance couler. Le visage de la sorcière se crispa de douleur et de terreur, elle sembla étouffer... Et soudain elle s'écroula au sol, une écume rougeâtre au coin des lèvres.

Merlin resta un instant immobile, fixant son corps sans vie froidement. Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se sentit dégoûté, horrifié. Comme s'il n'y avait pas déjà eut assez de morts aujourd'hui, il venait de tuer quelqu'un de plus. Si vite. Si facilement. Sans ressentir le moindre regret. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment tombé si bas ? Était-il devenu le monstre qu'il craignait ? Il se laissa glisser au sol, à genoux, sa magie tourbillonnant autour de lui. Il ne fit même pas attention au fait qu'elle semblait s'infiltrer de partout autour, dans le sol, dans le corps de Morgane, dans celui de Mordred, dans le ciel...

Au lieu de cela il regarda Arthur et Guenièvre, qui le fixaient sans y croire. Ne voulant pas croire que leur ami était un sorcier, leur avait menti tout ce temps. Qu'il venait juste de tuer Mordred, aussi facilement qu'il l'avait embrassé. Qu'il avait tué Morgane sans plus d'effort. Dont les yeux étaient à présent empli de tellement de douleur que c'était sûrement un miracle qu'il soit encore vivant... On pouvait mourir de douleur, n'est-ce pas ? Oh bon sang, Merlin avait de la magie. Puissante. Plus puissante que tout ce qu'ils avaient vu. Et pourtant à cet instant ils ne voyaient pas un sorcier, mais un homme brisé.

Le jeune homme sentit un sourire sans joie étirer ses lèvres, et une dernière larme couler sur sa joue. Comment était-il sensé continuer à vivre comme avant ? Comment était-il sensé gagner la confiance de quiconque en leur montrant qu'il tuait sans remords ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce combat, déjà ? Oh oui, le destin, Arthur, l'amitié, l'amour. Il retourna son regard vers le corps sans vie de Mordred, déglutissant en voyant ses yeux ouverts et morts. Est-ce que cela en avait vraiment valu le coup ? D'un simple flash de ses yeux, il ferma les paupières du mort. Puis il murmura un mot, faisant disparaître le sang des vêtements de son amant, refermant la plaie sur son corps. Tant qu'à faire.

Il se redressa ensuite, sur des jambes tellement tremblantes qu'il menaçait de s'écrouler immédiatement. Quand ses yeux bleus striés d'or croisèrent ceux de son roi, ce dernier frémit en voyant à quel point ils étaient... vides. Merlin semblait pratiquement mort, lui aussi. La protection autour des gradins s'évapora lentement en une poussière brillante – qui aurait sûrement tiré des cris émerveillés si les circonstances n'étaient pas si tragiques. Et ce ne fut qu'après une minute de silence qu'Arthur constata que tous, même Merlin, n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : qu'il réagisse. Il ne le savait pas, mais seule sa présence, seul le fait qu'il restait en vie maintenait Merlin sain d'esprit sur le moment.

Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire.

Le combat était fini. Merlin avait gagné. Avec de la magie. La magie était interdite sous peine de mort à Camelot. La magie corrompait... N'est-ce pas ? Mais est-ce que son ami pouvait vraiment être mauvais ? Après tout il comprenait qu'il ai menti tout ce temps, il n'était pas assez bête pour avouer au prince ou au roi d'un royaume avec une loi contre la magie qu'il la pratiquait. Qu'il était même extrêmement doué à cela. On aurait presque dit qu'il était la magie. Rien que le fait que ses yeux étaient désormais pailletés d'or tout à fait normalement... Combien de choses Merlin leur avait-il caché, au juste ?

Arthur ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à demander qu'on l'arrête. Il ne parvenait pas non plus à dire qu'il pardonnait et acceptait. Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à réfléchir, en fait. Tout était trop confus, tout était... Impossible à comprendre. Mordred était mort. Morgane était morte. Merlin était un sorcier. Il sentait une migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Cela faisait mal, au cœur et au crâne. Et il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir au calme. Il hésitait entre éclater de colère et demander des explications.

Une quinte de toux lui épargna cet effort.

D'un geste vif, tous se tournèrent vers le corps de Mordred... Qui venait tout juste de tousser. Il y eut un instant de flottement. Puis la réalisation sembla atteindre le sorcier. En moins d'une seconde, Merlin était à ses côtés, prenant avec un air complètement incrédule son pouls. Il comprit immédiatement que le druide était, par un quelconque miracle, encore vivant, mais pas pour longtemps s'il ne faisait rien. Alors, sans se soucier de tous les regards rivés sur eux, il se mit à incanter d'une voix forte et pressante, laissant ses yeux briller et sa magie couler directement en Mordred. Ce n'était pas comme si personne ne savait pas déjà qu'il était un sorcier.

Bientôt le chevalier fut secoué d'une seconde quinte de toux, recrachant un peu de sang qui devait s'être coincé dans sa gorge, obstruant la voie d'air. Il ouvrit brièvement les yeux, se redressant juste une seconde, l'air complètement paniqué et perdu... Pour perdre connaissance juste après, retombant comme un pantin sur le sol, rattrapé par Merlin à ses côtés. Le sorcier continua de verser son énergie vitale et sa magie dans le corps mourant sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la respiration de son amant se fasse assez régulière et paisible, et que son battement de cœur soit plus ferme.

- Il est vivant ?!

Merlin sursauta, constatant que Gaius se trouvait à ses côtés et que c'était lui qui avait parlé. Il ne l'avait pas vu, ni entendu, arriver. Tout le monde resta silencieux, attendant le verdict. Le sorcier sourit à son mentor, un faible sourire hésitant.

- Oui. Affirma-t-il. Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible, mais... Il est vivant.

Merlin et Gaius fixèrent à nouveau leur attention sur l'inconscient, et pendant que le physicien l'inspectait, le sorcier regardait d'un air fatigué autour de lui... Avant que son regard ne tombe sur Morgane. Et son visage s'éclaira d'un air de compréhension horrifié.

- Oh bon sang... Murmura-t-il, fixant le corps de la sorcière. Gaius, tu penses que j'ai pu...

- C'est la seule explication, mon garçon. Opina le physicien, regardant lui aussi le corps de Morgane. Il semblerait que ta magie ait échangé la vie de Morgane pour celle de Mordred sans même que tu n'y penses, et tu as fais le reste.

- Dieux. Couina le sorcier, reculant d'un air mortifié, portant une main à son crâne. Je n'aurais pas du être capable de faire ça. Ce n'est pas possible. Je... Il aurait fallu la Coupe de Vie, non ?

- Je ne sais pas, Merlin. Répondit doucement son mentor. Cela ne s'est jamais produit avant.

Merlin sembla hésiter entre éclater de rire et se montrer complètement terrifié. Il n'en fallut pas plus que son air soudain hystérique pour que tout le monde comprenne que personne n'était sensé pouvoir ramener un mort à la vie si facilement. Le fait que le sorcier lui-même semble avoir peur de ses capacités n'était pas un bon signe. Le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit à cet instant était 'monstre'. Et le sorcier lui-même semblait être d'accord avec cela, l'air mortifié. L'énormité de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, un miracle, un accident, vint s'écraser soudain sur les épaules de Merlin, qui se laissa retomber à côté de Mordred, toujours inconscient.

Il ne pouvait pas rester. Sans compter la réaction d'Arthur, ou le fait que Mordred était tout aussi hors la loi que lui, le simple fait que son pouvoir puisse lui échapper ainsi était assez pour le pousser à vouloir fuir. Maintenant que Morgane était morte, de plus, personne n'oserait s'en prendre à Camelot et Arthur avant un bon moment. Il pouvait partir. Il haïssait la possibilité de laisser Arthur, mais pour sa propre santé mentale, il le devait. Gaius, semblant comprendre son intention, posa une main sur son épaule, et l'aida à se redresser en soutenant Mordred. Merlin se tourna vers la loge royale, où Arthur et Gwen le fixaient avec incertitude. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres.

- Je sais que je suis coupable de l'utilisation de la magie à Camelot, et que je devrais être exécuté. Déclara-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante avec l'émotion et la fatigue. Mais je ne peux pas permettre cela. Pas avec la vie de Mordred reposant sur moi.

- Que comptes tu faire ? Demanda Arthur, retrouvant enfin le courage de parler, d'un ton qui se voulait neutre mais qui trahissait un doute grandissant.

- Je m'en vais. Répondit doucement son ami, avant de lui sourire, les yeux commençant à briller d'une couleur or. Ce fut un honneur de servir un si grand roi et d'avoir de si bons amis. Portez vous bien.

Et avec un dernier signe à l'adresse de tous ses amis, de toutes ses connaissances, il prononça un mot. Un flash de lumière les ébloui. Tous regardèrent avec ahurissement l'endroit où il se tenait une seconde auparavant, désormais vide. Seul restait sur le sol le corps décédé de Morgane. Les adieux de leur ami flottaient encore dans l'air. Mais étrangement, les mots de Merlin n'avaient pas sonnés comme des adieux. Pas vraiment.

Plus comme une promesse.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Encore un chapitre difficile à écrire, encore une fois où j'ai eut envie de terminer la fanfiction là. Ce qui aurait été méchant d'une certaine façon.<strong>

**Pour ceux que j'entends déjà crier au meurtre, à l'assassin, noooon, Mordred n'est pas mort ! Eh, avouez que vous y avez cru. Mais sincèrement, je n'allais pas le tuer s'il n'avait pas tuer Arthur ! Le destin est très clair sur ce point, et qui suis-je pour le contrarier ? Oui, c'est pour ça que la magie de Merlin a sauvé Mordred, même si vous pouvez voir cela comme un acte d'amour désespéré et inconscient. C'était surtout un acte de la destinée.**

**En revanche la mort de Morgane était en quelque sorte nécessaire, et sert le destin donc bon... Et puis, franchement il y allait bien avoir un moment où Merlin allait craquer. Quant à Arthur... Il va se poser des questions, même si on n'en sera pas témoin. Il a déjà commencé à remettre la magie en question avec le départ de Mordred dans "Trahison", et il va continuer avec celui de Merlin. C'était en quelque sorte le coup de pied au cul dont il avait besoin.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus calme et court, un entre-deux si on veut.**

**Je réponds à vos questions, à vos remarques, à vos insultes et menaces de mort même (si elles ne sont pas troooop sérieuses), et à toutes vos reviews si vous le souhaitez et que j'en ai le temps. Merci de commenter. :D**

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


	23. Et Maintenant ?

**Voici le nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes, ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**J'ai toujours le même problème de réception des reviews. Je les lis, mais je ne peux pas y répondre. Donc un grand merci à Emmawh, Laure Maurez, PassionOfImbattables, Tardis Sherlock, LayaCaldin, et Ladynarutochan. Vous êtes géniaux.**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, ça se saurait.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**Un chapitre calme, où nos deux héros font un point sur ce qu'il s'est passé, s'interrogent... Oui, cette histoire n'est claire pour personne, et il est compliqué de faire des choix. Parce que la question que l'on se pose, c'est "et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ?". Et même eux n'ont pas vraiment la réponse.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Et Maintenant ?<strong>

* * *

><p>Et maintenant ? C'était la question que Merlin se posait, alors qu'il regardait le feu crépiter, assit sur le sol, Mordred toujours inconscient à côté de lui. Son sort de téléportation lui avait permit d'arriver dans la forêt, assez loin de Camelot. Ne pouvant pas tellement transporter son amant évanoui, il avait allumé un feu et avait décidé d'attendre ici, utilisant sa magie pour ce faire. La magie. Arthur l'avait vu faire de la magie. Ils avaient fuis Camelot. Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ?<p>

Sans parler du fait que Mordred avait été en ligue avec Morgane. Il avait, certainement sous sa tutelle, apprit de la magie noire. L'idée que le druide se soit aventuré sur ce chemin sombre pour se venger d'Arthur le terrifiait. Le destin était en route désormais, et rien ne l'arrêterait. Pourtant il était là, à côté de Mordred, sans aucun désir de le tuer alors qu'il savait que ce serait la seule bonne idée actuellement. Il ne pouvait plus revivre cela. Même si son amant avait changé. Il lui avait ôté la vie une fois, il avait tout sacrifié encore pour Arthur – et à la pensée de son roi, son cœur se mit à battre douloureusement. Désormais, une partie de lui – égoïste – lui intimait d'oublier un peu son roi, au profit de l'homme qu'il aimait – parce que malgré tout, il aimait Mordred, même si un jour cela finirait mal.

Un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention, et il se tourna immédiatement vers Mordred, oubliant toutes ses pensées précédentes. L'important pour l'instant n'était pas ça. L'important c'était qu'il avait tué son amant et qu'il l'avait ramené à la vie – le souvenir le fit frissonner – et que désormais il devait être prudent, des fois que cela ait des répercussions sur le druide. Il réfléchirait au reste plus tard. Il réfléchirait à Arthur – une nouvelle fois, son cœur fit un bond douloureux – plus tard.

Le chevalier ouvrit lentement ses yeux bleus pâles, grognant légèrement. Il tenta de se redresser, confus, mais Merlin posa une main ferme sur son épaule, l'obligeant à rester immobile. Il devait rester allongé pour l'instant. Mordred laissa son regard parcourir lentement la clairière, le feu, les arbres, avant de se tourner vers le sorcier et de demander calmement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Murmura-t-il.

- De quoi te souviens tu ? Fit Merlin au lieu de répondre, de la même voix calme.

- Le combat. Mordred ferma un instant les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Le gong des cinq minutes, puis... Oh.

Il rouvrit les yeux, cherchant une confirmation à ce dont il venait juste de se rappeler dans ceux de son vis à vis. Qui opina, l'air peiné, douloureux. Oui, il avait tué Mordred, gagnant donc leur combat. Le druide, voyant l'étincelle de culpabilité dans les yeux bleus de son amant, leva la main pour la poser sur la joue de Merlin. Il ne savait pas s'il rêvait, si c'était une vision après sa mort, ou si, par un miracle quelconque, il était encore en vie.

- Tu as fais ce que tu devais faire. Déclara-t-il fermement. Ne t'en veux pas.

Merlin laissa un sourire amer étirer ses lèvres, et secoua doucement la tête, posant sa main sur celle de Mordred, toujours sur sa joue. Le contact était chaud mais il avait froid. Il ne pleurait pas, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir vide et misérable à l'intérieur. Brisé, une fois de plus. Bien sûr qu'il s'en voulait, et il continuerait de s'en vouloir – pour différentes raisons. Le druide soupira légèrement. Son amant était un homme qui pardonnait trop facilement. Qui s'en voulait trop facilement. Il l'avait trahit, avait trahit Camelot, et pourtant maintenant il ne lui en voulait pas, s'inquiétant juste alors qu'il l'avait sauvé – malgré le fait qu'il ne le méritait pas... Une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

- Comment ais-je survécu ? Demanda soudainement Mordred, d'une voix confuse. Si tu m'as tué...

- J'ai tué Morgane. Répondit d'une voix attristée Merlin, détournant le regard. Je... J'ai manipulé la balance de la vie et de la mort.

- Sans la coupe de vie ? C'est possible ? S'exclama le druide, un air de pur choc inscrit sur son visage.

Merlin sentit sa gorge se nouer en voyant son expression impressionnée. Il savait déjà que manipuler la vie et la mort des gens si facilement n'était pas donné à tout le monde, que c'était un pouvoir immense. Et lui, il l'utilisait sans réel effort. Il repensa à Morgane, à l'expression de terreur et de douleur sur son visage... tellement similaire à cette fois, tant d'années plus tôt, lorsqu'il l'avait empoisonnée. Il l'avait tuée, et sur le moment il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas regretté. Qu'est-ce qu'Arthur avait bien pu penser de cela ? De le voir tuer sa soeur ainsi ?

Il se força à respirer profondément, fermant les yeux, très fort. L'air frais emplissant ses poumons lui fit du bien, et quand il rouvrit les yeux il avait chassé ses pensées au fond de ses souvenirs. Maintenant n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Arthur attendrait. Il sourit, un sourire un peu forcé, à Mordred, avant de poser une main sur son front.

- Ce n'est pas l'important. Murmura-t-il. Comment te sens tu ?

- Bien. Répondit Mordred, en lui jetant un regard rassurant, et un peu inquiet. Juste un peu fatigué. Mais je suis vivant, non ?

- Oui. Cette fois-ci le sourire de Merlin fut sincère. Tu es vivant.

Mordred se redressa doucement, faisant attention à ne pas faire de geste trop brusque pour ne pas inquiéter son amant à propos de sa santé. Il se sentait effectivement un peu fatigué, un peu courbaturé, mais pour le reste tout allait bien. C'était incroyable. Par simple précaution il laissa sa magie l'entourer et aller s'enrouler ensuite autour de Merlin, comme pour tenter de le réconforter. Il n'était pas dupe, et savait que le serviteur – enfin, il n'était plus serviteur désormais qu'il s'était enfui – devait s'en vouloir pour avoir tué Morgane. Même si cela lui avait sauvé la vie, et que cela sauvait Camelot, il avait toujours eut l'espoir que la sorcière abandonne ses plans. Désormais, elle n'aurait plus cette chance.

Néanmoins il ne dit rien, songeant plutôt à ce qu'ils allaient faire à présent. Logiquement ils étaient en fuite, pour avoir pratiqué de la magie – de la magie puissante – juste sous le nez du roi de Camelot. Lui-même était en fuite pour trahison également. Merlin pourrait à la rigueur y retourner, plus tard, aux côtés de son Arthur – Mordred en aurait grincé des dents, car il savait que jamais l'homme qu'il aimait n'abandonnerait sa place auprès du roi, même si ce dernier ne légalisait jamais la magie. Même si cela voulait dire perdre Mordred - et le druide se demandait si Merlin lui avait réellement pardonné sa tentative de fuite avec Kara, sa trahison avec Morgane, sa haine pour Arthur. Le chevalier savait que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Pas avec Arthur. Pas avec Merlin. Pas avec lui. Mais actuellement ils n'avaient pas réellement quelque part ou aller, et c'était le problème le plus urgent. Le reste, ses sentiments, ses actions, leurs conséquences, attendrait. C'est pourquoi il s'assit un peu plus droit, à côté de son amant, et qu'il demanda.

- Et maintenant ? Qu'allons nous faire ? Fit-il doucement.

- Je ne sais pas. Merlin soupira.

Il avait pensé partir quelque part loin d'ici, où personne ne les connaîtrait, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à partir trop loin de Camelot. Sans lui, le royaume était sans réelle protection et il ne voulait pas risquer cela. Surtout avec Mordred en vie. Arthur restait en danger – et il avait permit au pire de tous les danger de vivre, pire, il continuait de l'aider. Il voulait continuer à veiller sur son souverain. Merlin pouvait toujours rentrer à Ealdor, mais si Arthur lançait un groupe à leur recherche, ce dont il doutait mais on n'était jamais trop prudent, ce serait le premier lieu qu'il chercherait. Malgré tout, il voulait au moins revoir sa mère et prendre de ses nouvelles. Peut-être envoyer une lettre à Gaius aussi. L'idée avait de l'attrait.

- Je ne sais pas. Répéta-t-il, avant de demander avec un petit sourire. Mais cela te dirait de rencontrer ma mère, juste pour une petite semaine ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Mordred lui sourit avec hésitation, opinant calmement. Puis, silencieusement, ils reportèrent leur attention sur le feu. C'était l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ, de tenter de rattraper leurs erreurs. C'était de nouvelles épreuves en perspectives. C'était un destin à déjouer. Ils ne se faisaient aucune illusion. Ce serait très compliqué, peut-être impossible. Pourtant ils essayeraient. C'était, après tout, ce qu'ils faisaient tout le temps. Avec l'espoir qu'un jour enfin ils y arrivent.

Ils avaient beaucoup à l'esprit.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. Un point sur la situation, mais toujours beaucoup d'interrogations. Nous savons tous que Merlin a déjà pardonné à Mordred, mais c'est tout de même difficile de savoir que désormais il hait Arthur et que le destin est en route. Quand à Mordred, lui n'est pas certain que Merlin l'aime toujours, il ne sait pas non plus où il en est lui-même... revenir à Camelot tout de suite est hors de question, ils sont en fuite, et leurs sentiments sont une tempète d'incertitude.<strong>

**Mais quoi de mieux qu'une visite à Ealdor pour remettre à plat certaines choses, et peut-être trouver un certain apaisement ?**

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


	24. Famille

**Voici le nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes, ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**Je lis vos reviews, mais par manque de temps, je ne peux y répondre. Donc un grand merci à Lovepeopleandcowboys, Gargouilles, PassionOfImbattables, Tardis Sherlock, Percya, et Redkunst. Vous êtes géniaux.**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, ça se saurait.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**Un chapitre calme, encore une fois, mais dans un cadre plus familial. Hunith est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup mais que j'ai du mal à écrire, comme toutes ces scènes de fluff maternel. Désolée.**

**Je tiens à dire aussi, parce que j'avais oublié... Je commence à publier des petits OS indépendants de cette histoire. Certains ont sûrement vu celui que j'ai posté pour vous remercier de vos 100 reviews. Je risque de continuer à en publier ici et là. Soyez vigilants !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Famille<strong>

* * *

><p>Ealdor n'avait pas changé, depuis la dernière fois que Merlin y était allé. Toujours peu d'habitations entre deux champs, entourées de bois, les jardins entourées de petites palissades de bois. Mordred avait dû changer de vêtements, pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer – on voyait bien trop facilement le noir de Morgane et la cotte de maille. Il avait troqué le tout pour une tunique de toile grise et un pantalon sombre, le tout tenu par une ceinture de cuir de bonne qualité. Les deux hommes avaient néanmoins gardé leurs épées, attachées à leur côté. Après tout, même si cela ne décourageait pas tout le monde, cela faisait douter les bandits. Et cela cachait le fait qu'ils étaient des sorciers de façon sûre.<p>

Ils arrivèrent dans le petit village dans la matinée, s'attirant quelques regards des habitants curieux – mais ceux ci repartaient vite s'occuper de leur travail lorsqu'ils voyaient que ce n'était que Merlin et l'un de ses amis. Mordred regardait autour de lui avec curiosité, cherchant à connaître l'endroit où son amant avait grandi, cherchant à deviner les lieux où il avait joué quand il était enfant, laquelle de ces habitations était la sienne... Ses réflexions furent coupées lorsqu'une femme sortit de chez elle, et que le sorcier sourit d'une façon radieuse – un sourire qui lui fit mal au cœur parce qu'il ne lui était pas destiné, ne le serait sûrement plus jamais.

- Mère ! S'exclama-t-il.

Hunith se tourna vers eux, son visage déjà un peu ridé par l'âge et l'effort de la vie dans la campagne s'éclairant d'un grand sourire. Elle ouvrit grand les bras, laissant son fils l'étreindre fortement. Mordred retint un petit sourire, comprenant d'où Merlin tenait sa gentillesse et sa tendance à câliner ses amis dès qu'ils étaient un peu tristes. Finalement la femme écarta doucement son fils d'elle, le regardant sans cacher sa fierté et sa joie de le revoir. Il avait tellement grandi, il la dépassait facilement d'une tête, et il s'était musclé. Il avait un peu vieillit, aussi.

- Merlin. Sourit-elle, pour le saluer. Qu'est-ce que toi et ton ami viennent faire ici ?

- Nous venons te voir. Sourit en retour Merlin, avant de prendre un air légèrement plus tendu. Pouvons nous entrer, pour parler ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu dois avoir un tas de choses à me raconter...

- Oh ça, oui. Opina avec ironie son fils.

Cela tira un sourcil arqué à sa mère, mais ils entrèrent dans la petite bâtisse sans rien ajouter. Là, enfin, Merlin se laissa aller, laissant ses yeux retrouver leurs striures dorées. Alors qu'Hunith, voyant cela, jetait un regard alarmé à Mordred et ouvrait la bouche dans l'optique d'interpeller son fils, ce dernier secoua la main d'un air rassurant. Il lui sourit doucement, quoique d'un air un peu fatigué.

- Calmes toi, mère. Fit-il doucement. Mordred est au courant. Il ne fera rien. Lui-même est un sorcier.

- Oh. Hunith s'immobilisa, avant de sourire à Mordred, bien que de façon légèrement tendue. Je suis désolée, je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je suis Hunith, la mère de Merlin.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Em- Merlin m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous. Sourit Mordred, se reprenant de justesse. Je suis Mordred.

Il ne précisa pas qui il était par rapport à Merlin, ne sachant pas tellement qu'est-ce que la femme était prête à entendre ou non. En fait, il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il était. Il ne savait plus. Son amant ajouta simplement que Mordred était un druide, et qu'il était un chevalier de Camelot. Il ne mentionna pas sa trahison. Puis, parce que c'était le plus important, il avoua à sa mère qu'Arthur savait désormais pour sa magie, et que c'était pour cela qu'ils étaient là.

Avant qu'Hunith ne puisse s'inquiéter, il lui raconta toute l'histoire. Enfin, faisant abstraction de quelques détails à propos de Mordred, une nouvelle fois – le druide ne savait pas comment il devait prendre ce fait. Il raconta qu'il y avait eut un duel provoqué par Morgane et qu'ils avaient combattu l'un contre l'autre, qu'Arthur savait tout maintenant, qu'ils étaient en fuite. Elle l'écouta silencieusement, et quand il se tût, elle resta immobile encore un peu, sans faire de bruit. Puis, finalement, elle s'approcha de lui... et le serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

- Je suis si fière de toi, Merlin, ça a dû être extrêmement difficile pour toi. Murmura-t-elle.

- J'ai l'habitude. Sourit doucement Merlin.

Sa mère lui sourit, un sourire un peu triste, et Mordred su qu'elle était en train de se dire que son fils avait vraiment grandi. Il n'était plus le petit garçon qu'elle avait élevé, c'était devenu un homme qui se battait pour ce qu'il croyait. Ce qui le surpris, en revanche, c'est quand elle se tourna vers lui, et le serra à son tour dans ses bras. Il resta choqué, un peu rigide, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Cela a du être dur pour toi aussi Mordred. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix pleine de compassion. Je suis si fière de vous deux.

Mordred resta incapable de réagir, avant de voir l'air légèrement narquois de son amant, qui lui fit signe de faire quelque chose. Alors, avec hésitation, il rendit l'étreinte à la mère de Merlin, qui le serra un peu plus fort. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer un peu. Il n'avait plus de famille depuis tellement de temps... Il ressentit une certaine amertume néanmoins en songeant qu'Hunith serait bien déçue de savoir qu'il avait rejoint les ennemis de Camelot durant un temps. Même s'il ne la connaissait pas, il détesterait voir ses yeux bleus, si semblables à ceux de son fils, s'emplir de déception. Décevoir l'un était déjà suffisant.

Le couple resta une semaine à Ealdor, juste assez longtemps pour recevoir une lettre de Gaius expliquant à Hunith ce qu'il s'était passé après leur fuite et comment Arthur avait réagit. Visiblement, le roi avait convoqué tous les chevaliers, la reine et lui-même après le tournoi, pour demander qui était au courant. Gaius n'avait pas menti, et le couple royal n'avait pas été si étonné. La surprise pour les chevaliers avait été de savoir que Perceval savait aussi – mais franchement, était-ce si étonnant, sachant qu'il était au courant pour Mordred ? Le physicien n'avait en revanche pas dit autre chose à Arthur que ''Merlin et Mordred n'ont jamais utilisé la magie pour autre chose que protéger Camelot, sauf dernièrement quand Mordred a dû supporter la mort de Kara, alors ne les jugez pas sans savoir de quoi vous parlez !''. Il avait dit au roi qu'il refusait de lui raconter quoi que ce soit, qu'il devrait trouver Merlin et son amant lui-même pour le leur demander, au mépris de la fureur du souverain.

Arthur avait décidé de prendre du temps pour réfléchir. En attendant, essentiellement parce qu'il fallait satisfaire ces ennuyeux nobles du conseil, il avait lancé des patrouilles à la recherche des deux fugitifs. Gaius prévenait qu'ils arriveraient certainement sous peu à Ealdor. Alors, sans attendre, le couple avait décidé de reprendre la route. Ils avaient embrassé Hunith, et s'étaient préparés à s'en aller. La femme avait juste retenu une dernière fois Mordred.

- Portes toi bien, Mordred. Lui demanda-t-elle avec gentillesse.

Voyant tant de bonté, tant de douceur, le druide ne put s'empêcher de repenser au fait qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait, qu'elle croyait en la mauvaise personne. Comme son fils l'avait fait. Comme lui l'avait fait en servant Arthur. Il se sentit soudain coupable d'abuser de sa confiance.

- Je... Le druide hésita, avant de se décider. Vous devez savoir quelque chose.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, avec inquiétude.

- Le duel que j'ai combattu, contre Merlin... C'était parce que j'étais en ligue avec Morgane. Déclara-t-il, piteusement. J'avais rejoint les ennemis de Camelot.

Hunith le fixa un instant en silence, et il faillit détourner les yeux, honteux. Dis ainsi, cela paraissait tellement pire. Il ne portait pas Arthur ou Camelot dans son cœur, mais sa décision n'avait pas été la plus intelligente non plus. Mordred n'était pas sûr que Merlin lui pardonne un jour, et si Hunith ne le faisait pas... Elle prit ses mains avec force, le surprenant, et lui sourit.

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs, mon garçon. Déclara-t-elle tendrement. Et pas qu'une seule fois dans la vie, d'ailleurs. Mais tu vois, tu regrettes. Et je connais mon fils. S'il est là, avec toi, c'est qu'il t'a pardonné.

Mordred resta silencieux, la bouche entrouverte, avant de sourire faiblement, secouant la tête. Merlin était bien le fils de sa mère, on voyait d'où il avait appris à être si bon et à pardonner ainsi – même s'il n'était pas si certain que cela d'être pardonné. Hunith lâcha ses mains pour poser ses doigts sur ses joues, doucement.

- Et je te pardonnes aussi. Sourit-elle. Je veux juste que tu me promettes de t'occuper de mon fils, de le protéger, et de l'aimer autant qu'il t'aime. Réconciliez vous, également, vous ne devriez pas rester en froid ainsi.

- Que- Mordred faillit s'étrangler tout seul en entendant ceci, rougissant comme une pivoine. Vous saviez ?

- Oh, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Sourit malicieusement la femme. Et Merlin est mon fils, je lis en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Du moment qu'il est heureux, je le suis aussi. Vous serez tous les deux les bienvenus ici, quand vous le souhaiterez. Cette maison est la votre aussi.

Mordred la fixa en silence, sentant son cœur se serrer. Puis, chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de se montrer, il lui sourit et la serra brièvement dans ses bras une dernière fois. Puis, avec un dernier signe, il s'en alla aux côtés de Merlin. Son amant lui sourit simplement, ayant entendu de loin la discussion, et attrapa sa main dans la sienne, tendrement. Le druide serra les doigts fins dans les siens, submergé par les émotions. C'était le premier geste tendre que le sorcier avait envers lui depuis leur départ de Camelot. Derrière eux, ils entendirent Hunith leur souhaiter bonne route.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Mordred avait vraiment l'impression qu'il avait trouvé une famille à laquelle il appartenait.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hum, oui, voilà. *silence gêné* Je vous ai dis, je suis pas douée pour ce genre de choses. Mais je juge ces chapitres importants.<strong>

**Pour ceux qui s'attendent à de l'action, du genre de Duel, vous allez être déçus. Il reste deux chapitres, un plus angstueux que l'autre, avant de conclure cette histoire, et aucun d'eux n'a vraiment d'action à proprement parler.**

**Mais vous verrez bien.**

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


	25. Say My Name

**Voici le nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes, ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**Je lis vos reviews, mais par manque de temps, je ne peux y répondre. Donc un grand merci à Lovepeopleandcowboys, PassionOfImbattables, Tardis Sherlock, Laure Marez, LayaCaldin, BluElectre et EleaSasha. Vous êtes géniaux.**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, ça se saurait.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre n'était pas prévu au départ. Vous savez tous, si vous avez lu mes notes en début et fin de chapitres, que je comptais m'arrêter dans les alentours de "Trahison" pour cette fic. Ceux qui viennent après ont été fait dans un élan d'inspiration assez traître... mais tous ont finalement été inclus, de même que le prochain chapitre, qui sera le dernier. Celui que vous allez lire, en revanche, n'aurait pas dû être inclus, puisque écrit juste comme ça.**

**Cependant, à la relecture je l'aimais tellement que j'ai décidé de le garder. Il faut le dire, le fait que je l'ai écrit avec une musique de fond aide. Ce genre de chapitres sont importants pour moi (Monde, par exemple). ****Je ne peux que vous encourager à écouter la musique en même temps, puisque sans elle cela perd un peu de sens.**

**Il s'agit de "_Say my name_" de _Olafur Arnalds_, une mélodie sublime mais un peu déprimante, je préviens.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Say my name<strong>

* * *

><p>Ils étaient dans l'arène. En plein combat. Tout allait tellement vite, Mordred n'était pas certain de tout comprendre. Et puis soudain il sentit la magie d'Emrys s'enrouler autour de lui. Mais loin d'être cette présence rassurante et réconfortante qu'il aimait, elle était soudain froide, oppressante, violente. Elle ne l'enveloppait pas gentiment, mais à la façon d'un serpent, étouffant sa proie, la paralysant lentement. Comme un poison.<p>

Le chevalier, qui s'était détendu juste l'espace d'un instant en sentant la présence familière, commençait à paniquer. Ce n'était pas Emrys, ce ne pouvait pas être lui, c'était un piège. Un piège dangereusement connu, qui l'attirait dans une étreinte magique et mortelle. Mordred sentit son souffle s'accélérer. Il tenta de se débattre, de se soustraire au pouvoir de son amant. Et son cœur rata un battement alors qu'il constatait avec effroi qu'il était complètement immobilisé.

- Que- Commença-t-il, tentant sans succès de tourner la tête pour voir Emrys, pour lui demander d'arrêter.

- Shhh. N'aies pas peur. L'interrompit un murmure. C'est pour Arthur. Pour le roi.

La voix d'Emrys, si proche, si douce, le fit frissonner. Mais elle était si froide et si cruelle que le frisson ne fut pas de plaisir mais de peur. Mordred resta silencieux, attendant de voir son amant sortir des ombres. Son cœur s'enfonça dans sa poitrine, comme de plomb. Emrys se tenait là, devant lui, ses yeux brillant d'un doré glacé, un sourire tranquille et cruel sur les lèvres. C'était lui, mais en même temps ce n'était pas lui. C'était son apparence, sa magie, sa présence... pourtant il n'y avait pas moyen que ce soit le même homme que celui qu'il aimait. Pas quand il le fixait ainsi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau, demander des explications, demander qu'il arrête. Il avait peur. Emrys posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, en un geste presque innocent. Mordred frémit.

Sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge.

La pression de la magie sur lui s'accentua encore, commençant à être douloureuse. Mordred se demanda s'il allait exploser, se faire écraser comme une noix sous une semelle de chaussure. La pensée l'horrifia. Il voulait que cela cesse, il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas ! Il tenta de se débattre, de laisser sa magie repousser le sort posé sur lui. En vain. Le sourire de Merlin, qui le fixait comme si ses efforts vains pour se libérer de ses entraves l'amusaient grandement, l'effrayait de plus en plus, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger.

Son cri terrifié resta muet, sa bouche s'ouvrant sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

Mordred constata avec effroi qu'il était rendu muet par le sort.

Il tenta de se débattre plus violemment, inutilement, ne parvenant pas même à bouger d'un milimètre. Et ses demandes incessantes - arrêtes ça, Emrys, ce n'est pas toi - se muèrent en suppliques désespérées et terrifiées. Muettes. Merlin lui sourit plus largement, presque follement, devant ses tentatives de mouvement ou de parole. Il posa une main sur sa joue. Une main gelée et fine. Presque osseuse. Mordred cligna des yeux. Soudain ce n'était plus Emrys, mais un squelette qui se trouvait devant lui, un doigt blanc sur ses lèvres.

- Shhh. Susurra le squelette, de la voix d'Emrys pourtant. N'aies pas peur. Fais le pour Arthur.

Une goutte de sueur glacée coula sur le front du druide. Peur. Terreur. Horreur. Peur. Effroi. Panique. Peur. Il avait tellement peur. La pression s'accentua encore. Ses yeux restaient désespérément ouverts, malgré son envie de les fermer. Sa voix restait silencieuse, malgré ses cris mêlés de sanglots. Le squelette était redevenu Emrys. Le froid l'envahit. La magie l'étouffait. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger.

Il sentit la peur et la panique s'insinuer encore plus profondément en lui, dans ses os, dans son cœur et dans ses entrailles, comme un fluide glacial.

Il allait mourir.

Merlin sourit, doucereux.

- C'est pour Arthur...

Mordred se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un hurlement de détresse, sa magie réagissant au quart de tour, l'enveloppant comme une armure, repoussant tout ce qui était proche de lui, le protégeant. Ses yeux dorés scannèrent l'obscurité sans comprendre, alors qu'il continuait d'entendre un cri déchirant. Il sentit quelque chose l'agripper, et sa magie se hâta de tenter de déloger l'agresseur. Mais la chose ne lâcha pas prise – au contraire, elle sembla s'accrocher plus fortement. Le cri continuait, emplissant ses tympans. Et soudain une voix, un mot, un nom, lui fit reprendre conscience de la réalité.

- Mordred !

Le druide cessa immédiatement de se débattre et laissa sa magie retomber. Le cri s'arrêta, et Mordred comprit avec confusion que c'était sa propre voix qu'il entendait depuis le début, il n'y avait personne d'autre qui hurlait. Une part de lui, se trouva soulagé de savoir qu'il avait retrouvé la parole. Il n'était plus dans ce cauchemar. Mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un près de lui et...

- Mordred. Répéta la voix plus calmement.

Mordred se tourna. Et reprit immédiatement pied sur terre en voyant Emrys, les bras enroulé autour de son torse, qui le serrait contre lui. Le dos du druide était contre le torse du sorcier, et ce dernier ne cessait de murmurer d'une voix douce.

- Mordred. Ça va Mordred. Je suis là.

La magie d'Emrys les entourait, dorée et chaleureuse. Tout le contraire de son rêve. Rassurante. Protectrice. Il commença à se détendre juste un peu.

- Tout va bien, c'était un rêve. Tu es là, tu vas bien. Continua de murmurer Emrys. Mordred, tu es vivant, personne ne t'attaque, personne ne veut te tuer. Tu es vivant, Mordred. Tu ne vas pas mourir. Tout va bien.

Mordred comprit alors qu'il avait dû parler dans son sommeil ou quelque chose du genre. Comme tous les soirs depuis maintenant un mois. Une semaine à peine après qu'ils soient partis d'Ealdor, les cauchemars avaient commencé. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés. Toujours les même. Emrys, le tuant, de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Il se souvint de ses mots. Pour Arthur. Et à cette pensée il se sentit se tendre, il sentit ses entrailles se nouer, il sentit le froid le pénétrer à nouveau, ainsi que la peur, et s'insinuer jusque dans ses os. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il agrippa de toutes ses forces les bras de son amant, si fort que cela pourrait laisser des bleus, et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

- Emrys. Fit-il, la voix suppliante – mais soulagé de constater qu'il pouvait parler, encore. S'il te plaît, Emrys, parles moi. Dis mon nom.

Pas celui d'Arthur, non, le sien. Qu'il lui prouve que ce n'était plus ce cauchemar où il mourrait pour ce roi qui lui avait tout prit. Il ne le disait pas, mais Merlin semblait le comprendre. Et le sorcier lui répondit doucement.

- Bien sûr, Mordred.

Et il s'exécuta, continuant à murmurer des mots de réconfort. Il continua à lui parler comme une litanie, comme une prière, comme une berceuse. Jusqu'à ce que Mordred s'endorme. Même après, Merlin continua de murmurer alors que le sommeil l'avait réclamé depuis longtemps, restant éveillé, veillant sur lui. Il continua, presque jusqu'à l'aube, de ne prononcer qu'un seul mot sans relâche. De prononcer son nom. Parce que Mordred n'était pas le seul à faire des cauchemars, à revoir sa mort se jouer chaque nuit. Parce que le manque de sommeil n'était rien face aux craintes qui l'attendaient quand il fermait les yeux. Parce Merlin avait parfois l'impression que s'il cessait de dire son nom, Mordred disparaîtrait d'entre ses bras, et redeviendrait froid et immobile, sans vie. Qu'il le tuerait à nouveau. Parce que dire son nom était la seule façon de le rendre plus réel.

Alors il continuait de murmurer son nom inlassablement. Encore et encore.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, les cauchemars et les tourments sont un motif récurent de cette fic. Que voulez vous, ils en ont trop vu, et trop vécu, pour dormir tranquilles. J'attends vos commentaires sur ce chapitre (et sur la chanson, tant qu'on y est ?) avec impatience. Vraiment, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre imprévu, et je serais heureuse de savoir qu'il vous a plu (et sinon, pourquoi, que je m'améliore) !<strong>

**Bref, fin de l'avant-dernier chapitre ! bon sang, comme cela passe vite, plus qu'un chapitre et c'est terminé... déjà... Je ne parviens pas à réaliser.**

**Donc le prochain sera le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, vous saurez enfin comment cette histoire va se terminer. Suspens. Angst, Fluff, Fin en queue de poisson, Fin à chute, Fin humoristique, Fin avec une morale, Fin niaise, Bad Ending, Happy Ending ? Je ne dévoilerais rien !**

**A vendredi prochain pour le chapitre final ! ;)**


	26. Destin (Enchanted)

**Et voici le dernier chapitre.**

**Un grand merci à LOlotte, PassionOfImbattables, Tardis Sherlock, Laure Marez, Alaudy et EleaSasha, qui ont laissé des reviews pour le chapitre précédent. Vous êtes géniales.**

**Je ne peux pas citer tous les noms de tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires depuis le départ, et je ne pourrais pas répondre à toutes vos reviews après ce chapitre, mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que cela m'a fait très chaud au coeur, et que chaque ajout aux favoris ou aux fics suivies était apprécié.**

**Enfin bref, je ferais mon monologue émotionnel et cliché à la fin du chapitre, je vais vous laisser profiter de cette ultime lecture d'un chapitre d'Enchanted. Le titre du chapitre correspond finalement à l'ensemble de la fic, et je suis ravie et triste à la fois de marquer ces quelques mots.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Destin (Enchanted)<strong>

* * *

><p>Le temps passa. Des jours d'abord, puis des semaines et des mois. Merlin et Mordred s'étaient installés non loin d'un campement druide, ne souhaitant pas s'exclure complètement mais ne voulant en aucun cas avoir la pression de ces gens à longueur de journée avec eux. Ils n'aimaient pas sentir leurs regards lourds de sens et portant un jugement sans les connaître. Après tout Merlin était Emrys, et Mordred découvrit avec un certain choc qu'il était le 'Tueur du Roi', comme ils l'appelaient – il s'en était douté mais n'avait jamais osé vraiment le considérer. Le sentiment de trahison qui vint en sachant que son amant le savait depuis longtemps fut de courte durée en comprenant tous les sacrifices que le sorcier avait vraiment fait pour lui également – combien cela lui avait-il coûté de le garder en vie, malgré ce savoir ? Mordred l'ignorait, mais il savait que c'était beaucoup.<p>

Les druides leur donnaient assez régulièrement des nouvelles de Camelot, même si Merlin surveillait de temps à autre son roi et son royaume grâce à un bol d'eau de source. C'est ainsi qu'ils suivirent avec curiosité, crainte, impatience et espoir les décisions d'Arthur. Six mois après leur départ, le roi déclara publiquement que la peine pour l'utilisation de la magie serait atténuée, désormais si l'utilisateur n'avait causé aucun mal, il serait uniquement banni. Deux mois plus tard, Arthur annonça que désormais les sorciers auraient le droit à un procès juste et que si l'utilisation de la magie avait été minime, ils auraient le droit de rester mais sous surveillance. La communauté magique retenait son souffle, attendant avec impatience la décision qui ne pourrait pas tarder plus longtemps à venir.

Un an avait passé depuis la fuite quand, enfin, Arthur déclara la magie légale à nouveau. L'annonce fut reçue avec euphorie parmi toute la communauté magique, même s'il restait encore les quelques dubitatifs qui déclaraient qu'il faisait là pour les attirer tous et les tuer ensuite. Tous furent en liesse. Il y eut des fêtes, il y eut des banquets, et de la musique pendant des jours et des nuits. Même les druides, réservés et calmes, fêtaient la nouvelle. Bien sûr, Merlin et Mordred s'en réjouirent également. Mais ils eurent surtout leur première dispute le même jour. L'un souhaitait retourner à Camelot, ayant ses amis là-bas. Ayant son roi là-bas. Ayant tout ce qui lui manquait là-bas. L'autre souhaitait rester loin, ayant des gens qu'il avait trahit là-bas. Les deux avaient un destin là-bas, et ce destin les feraient se détruire mutuellement s'ils y allaient. Ils le savaient.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis toujours accusé de trahison et en fuite. Déclara sèchement Mordred en fixant son amant froidement.

Merlin releva les yeux du parchemin de runes qu'il étudiait juste une seconde auparavant, pour planter son regard dans celui de son amant. Mordred était assit sur un coussin, à l'autre bout de la tente qu'ils habitaient. C'était une tente d'une couleur bleue, qu'ils avaient installé dans une clairière. Ils l'avaient protégé des attaques et de la météo par des sorts. L'intérieur avait été tapissé de tentures et de paillasses dans des tons différents, pour rendre le tout plus chaleureux et confortable, et peu à peu ils avaient ajouté des coussins, des couvertures, du mobilier... C'était chez eux. Mais pour Merlin, cela n'égalait pas Camelot. Le sorcier se replongea dans sa lecture alors qu'il répondait calmement.

- Et aux dernières nouvelles, tu avais des circonstances atténuantes et une loi contre la magie toujours en place à l'époque. Répondit-il. Arthur sait cela, il te pardonnera.

- Je suis sérieux. Rétorqua le druide, avant d'ajouter. Et dois-je te rappeler que je suis celui qui tuera Arthur ?

À ces mots Merlin cessa complètement de lire, et reposa son parchemin sur la table basse qu'ils avaient. Il fixa en silence son amant pendant quelques secondes, avant de soupirer en constatant qu'il était vraiment sérieux. Mordred n'apprécierait jamais plus Arthur comme avant, le poids de la mort de Kara planant au dessus d'eux comme une ombre funeste. Mais il avait au moins abandonné le projet de se venger, pour Merlin – et parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir un destin auquel il devait se soumettre. Le sorcier savait que ce serait difficile, mais il croyait dur comme fer qu'il y avait une chance. Qu'ils avaient une chance.

- Le futur n'est pas fixé à l'avance. Murmura Merlin

- J'en connais qui ne seraient pas d'accord. Grinça son amant.

- ...Et même s'il l'était, continua le sorcier sans s'en préoccuper, je suis là pour l'éviter aussi longtemps que possible.

- Bon sang, Emrys ! S'exclama Mordred. Si je retourne à Camelot, je vais devoir vivre tous les jours avec la crainte de tuer ton roi par accident, ou parce que le souvenir de Kara sera trop fort, ou parce que j'aurais perdu la raison, ou... qu'en sais-je encore !

Soudain Merlin se redressa, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et son visage crispé de peine et de colère. D'impuissance. Il gronda sourdement.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Que je ne vais pas vivre de la même façon ? Gronda-t-il. Tu crois que pendant tout ce temps je n'ai pas vécu en me sentant coupable parce que j'aime l'homme qui tuera mon roi ?

Mordred se tut. C'était vrai. Il l'avait déjà pensé, mais n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet. Merlin était le serviteur d'Arthur. Il était Emrys, l'homme destiné à le protéger et à l'aider. Il avait vécu caché pendant des années pour Arthur, il avait vécu dans la peur, dans la culpabilité, dans les mensonges pour Arthur. Il avait sauvé Camelot et son roi des milliers de fois sans rien demander en retour. Il avait gardé tous ses malheurs pour lui, il avait pardonné Arthur le meurtre de Freya, il avait sacrifié des gens proches de lui pour le roi. Il avait été blessé, avait blessé, il avait frôlé la mort et il avait tué. Trop de fois pour que l'on puisse compter. Tout ça pour Arthur. Il en portait les cicatrices.

Mais malgré tout il avait laissé tomber Camelot pour Mordred, pendant un an. Il avait dévoilé son secret pour lui. Il avait laissé l'assassin d'Arthur vivre. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Et si ce n'était pas un signe qu'il comptait au moins autant qu'Arthur pour Emrys, alors il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Vraiment, c'était quelque chose dont peu de gens pouvaient se vanter, avoir remporté une place égale à celle du roi dans le cœur du sorcier. Merlin avait prit d'inombrables risques pour lui, pour eux. Il comptait en reprendre un en souhaitant aller s'installer à Camelot à nouveau. Mordred en était conscient. Il avait demandé trop d'efforts à son amant, et pourtant il ne l'avait pas quitté.

Il pouvait bien faire un effort pour lui à son tour, non ?

- Désolé. Soupira-t-il, avant de se mordre la lèvre pour se préparer à ce qu'il allait dire. Je... Je tenterais le coup.

Merlin lui sourit, et franchit l'espace entre eux, saisissant le visage du druide entre ses mains. Tous deux savaient exactement ce qui les attendaient, savaient que jamais ils ne seraient vraiment au calme. Pourtant, quelque part ils continuaient d'espérer. Fermant les yeux, Mordred le laissa l'embrasser, soudain plus calme et serein qu'avant. Emrys avait cet effet sur lui. Et lui-même avait cette influence sur son amant – une influence qu'Arthur n'avait pas. Un petit sourire ironique étira soudain ses lèvres.

Le Sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps, Emrys, ensorcelé par un simple druide. Le Tueur du Roi, le Traître, sous le charme d'un simple serviteur.

Le tueur d'Arthur et son protecteur qui tombaient amoureux.

Le destin avait un drôle de sens de l'humour.

Et pourtant, il ne trouvait rien à y redire.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted :<strong>

**1.** Enchanté, sous l'emprise d'un sort, d'un enchantement.

**2.** Ensorcelé, complètement séduit.

(Synonyme : _C__aptivé, charmé, émerveillé, envoûté, subjugué._)

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne parviens pas tellement à me rendre compte que je viens de mettre le mot "fin" à cette fanfiction. Woah.<strong>

**Voilà, c'est une sorte de happy ending, mais finalement nous savons tous qu'ils n'échapperont pas au destin. En retournant à Camelot, ils finiront par le laisser se réaliser, même s'ils auront gagné du temps. Mordred tuera Arthur, et Merlin sera dévasté, mais ce sera un choix qu'ils auront fait en leur âme et conscience. Je ne pouvais pas faire quelque chose de plus simple et joyeux que cela, avec ce couple cela ne me paraît simplement pas possible.**

**En tout cas je souhaitais vous remercier, vous lecteurs, followers et autres personnes qui ont lu et suivit cette fic pendant toute la durée de sa publication ! Tous ces vendredis où je publiais parfois le chapitre à la dernière minute parce que je suis tellement tête en l'air, et vos commentaires qui venaient me réconforter le samedi...**

**Qui aurait cru qu'une fic pareille, sur un couple aussi peu connu et apprécié, et même pas dans la partie anglaise du fandom, puisse réunir autant de lecteurs ? Pas moi en tout cas, et je tenais vraiment à vous remercier tous et toutes pour votre fidélité à toute épreuve, pour vos commentaires et votre support ! Vraiment, je ne veux pas faire cliché, mais c'est la fin d'une aventure dont vous avez fait autant partie que les personnages pour moi !**

**Sincèrement, vous êtes des lecteurs merveilleux !**

**J'espère vraiment vous revoir dans d'autres fics que j'ai écrite, que je publierais à l'avenir, dans d'autres fandoms aussi peut-être... Pour ceux qui suivent Hannibal, je vais peut-être publier un petit One-Shot dessus un de ces jours, peut-être un peu d'Avengers aussi, qui sait... Et je continuerais sans faute à écrire du Merlin ici et là, et à le publier si j'en ai l'occasion !**

**Alors encore merci à tous et à toutes, et j'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre !**

***Gros câlin***


End file.
